Decisions: Naruto
by TwoTails
Summary: Naruto "crossroads" story. Can you lead Naruto to a lemon ending with one of the following: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade, or Shizune? YOUR decisions decide who he could end up with. M for LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

Good Day Fellow Fanfic-er! Welcome to "DECISIONS: Naruto." This is the first of possibly a series of DECISIONS "crossroads" stories that my co-author and I have created. But first, let's tell you how to read and "play" this story.

You will start reading the story at the very beginning. Then at the end of the section you are reading, you will be presented with two decisions. YOU, the reader have to choose which decision you will have our hero, Naruto make. Then you will jump to that section, using, **CTRL F** to **FIND** the next section you are to jump to. The section names are numbered and in BOLD letters, for example **54FINAL OPTION**. If this is the option you would choose, you will hold down your CTRL key and press F to pop up a "find" window. Then you would type in 54FINAL OPTION and OK to be jumped to that section. (The numbers have no significance to the story – they were only used to make each section unique so you don't have to jump to every instance of the words we used in the story.) Then you will read that section says. One of three things will happen next: 1. you will be presented with another decision, 2. your story/game will be over, or 3. you will be successful in reaching the goal of the story!

Here's an easy way to follow the instructions:

**CTRL F**

Type in "**54FINAL OPTION**" (or whatever section your decision will lead you to)

Click "**Ok**."

That's how easy it is!

_NOTE: __**DO NOT try to read the story from top to bottom **__because it's scrambled and it will make no sense. The decisions you make will jump you to the next part of your story. _

As you progress through the story, you may come upon areas where there are MORE than two decisions to make. Depending upon which decision you choose, you will lead Naruto down one path or another. By choosing your path, you might also close off certain paths available to you, making them inaccessible unless you go back to the beginning of the story and start over again! Tricky huh!

What is the goal of this story/game? LEMONS! Your goal is to get Naruto some girly action. You are to try to guide Naruto through YOUR decisions, to a lemon ending. If you do have a certain girl in mind that you would like to see him end up with, make different decisions for him and try the story a few times. The girls that he COULD end up with (in no particular order) are: Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ino, TenTen, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, or Tsunade. There is also a BONUS lemon in the story, let's see if you can find it!

The first time you try this story, we would like you to review it, and let us know where your story ended. Did it end successfully? And if so, who did you end up with? If not, where did you get kicked out from? Did you die? Were you fatally injured? Let us know how you did. Your answers will be included, anonymously, on a poll that will be published to see which paths were followed the most times. Then, if you try the story a few more times, feel free to PM your results, they will also be included in the poll.

Now, make your first decision to jump to "chapter 2" and read/play the story! GOOD LUCK!

**FROM THIS POINT ON THERE WILL BE AN INFORMAL INTRODUCTION BY THE TWO AUTHORS. YOU MAY CHOOSE TO IGNORE THIS AS IT IS THE PRODUCT OF THEM WORKING WAAAYY TOO MANY HOURS ON THIS STORY. FEEL FREE TO GO RIGHT TO CHAPTER 2, WHICH IS THE STORY (IN IT'S ENTIRETY) NOW OR CONTINUE TO LISTEN TO THEIR RANDOM SILLINESS.**

TT: Hello Fanfic people! Guess who's back with another story? Yah, it's me. And I was fortunate enough to drag a former co-author out of hibernation to assist with this endeavor! (Actually, he dragged ME into this, it was his idea.)

MH: FATHOM IT!

TT: Don't start that again.

MH: BUT YOU CANNOT FATHOM THE TRUTH OF 2 VA-

TT: DON'T SAY IT! I will beat you if you say it.

MH: (since when is that a bad thing?)

TT: I've had about enough of the 4AM late nights!

MH: The AVERAGE was 2:30-3:00AM

TT: It still took MANY LONG HOURS to accomplish this thing! But aside from that, what was your favorite part?

MH: When I had to FATHOM IT! *ouch*

TT: Ahem…what was your favorite part of writing the story?

MH: FINISHING IT!

TT: Me too kinda. But I thought you'd say you enjoyed writing the lemons the best hehehe…

MH: I liked it best when we put our "parts" together.

TT: I think we'd better clarify that…he means put our separate STORY parts together. Right?

MH: I actually liked the other way better….

TT: There were quite a few late nights *cough*…but anyway! We would both like to encourage you to try our story/game multiple times. We worked really hard on it.

MH: 122 flippin' pages!

TT: Yeah, we worked so hard on it, I couldn't see straight and you couldn't hear right.

MH: Yeah like that time I thought you said something about your 'naked tits' but you actually mentioned your aching neck.

TT: Just because that's TRUE, it doesn't mean ANYTHING, so there!

MH: How about we just tell them to go read and we'll discuss this further on our own.

TT: YES! But wait! We want to make sure everyone knows to read the final chapter – it has more information in it about what we need from the readers.

MH: Oh and if you want to hear more of our silly banter you'll find that there too.

TT: YAH!

MH: YAH!

TT: Happy reading and playing!

MH: Don't forget to DO him!

TT: You need help.


	2. Chapter 2

**DECISIONS: NARUTO**

(Note: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it. This story is the authors' own original work.)

(Reminder: Begin your story below, but DO NOT read the whole thing from top to bottom - Jump to the section you decide upon to continue your story!)

**(BEGIN YOUR STORY HERE!)** Naruto slept soundly. He'd only just returned to the Hidden Leaf Village weeks before, and he found that he'd missed his old bed. As he lay there snoozing, his pillow partly on his head, it was the sun's warming kiss that woke Naruto up rather than his alarm clock. The sunlight seemed to fill his body with energy. He woke slowly, smiling, ready for another day. He rolled over and took the pillow off his head.

"_Darn, it's barely 8 o'clock," _he thought.

It wasn't his usual wake up time, but today on his day off, he wanted to make sure he enjoyed as much of it as he could. He'd only been back in Konoha for a short time since his two and a half years traveling and training with Jiraiya. He decided that since he had the day off he'd go around town and see how things had changed since his departure.

But rather than jump right out of bed, he lingered…he'd missed his bed so much. It was sooooo comfortable. He argued with himself, wanting to stay snuggled up in his bed in the comforts of home. But he also wanted to wander through the Village and see if he could run into anyone. So his biggest obstacle of the day had come—to get out of bed now and go take a bath or to just stay in bed and rush into the shower later.

Of course Naruto preferred to stay in bed until noon, as he usually did, but with today being such a special day he needed to actually think before acting. At that moment his alarm clock sprang to life with its annoying blare, so he grabbed it and tried to turn it off.

"_Turn off," _he grunted as he struggled with the button until it just popped off. He watched it sail through the air in disbelief. Meanwhile, the alarm clock continued its hooting racket. He then went for the batteries but they were sealed away tightly by a small screw. He tried using his fingernail and even his teeth but he couldn't seem to open the compartment.

With a red face and a _"DAMN IT," _he threw his alarm clock across the room. It hit the wall and broke into multiple pieces, showering his room in bits of electronics and plastic. To his utter surprise, the broken clock continued to go off. He ran over to it and stomped on its corpse until the noise finally died away with a strangled gurgle. He suddenly had a feeling that it was going to be a long and possibly bad day.

He went back to his bed, rolled onto his back and looked up at his ceiling. If he got up again, that meant that he would have time to collect his things for a bath. He enjoyed baths normally. Then after that, he could continue on with his day. The price of this, however, was that he would not be able to sleep some more, and overall enjoy having a lazy day.

Sleeping in meant more comfort in the morning sun, more sleep, more of everything he wanted right then and there, but eventually, when he did wake up, he'd have to rush and shower quickly and have less time around the Village.

Naruto looked out his window. It was obvious that it was going to bfe a beautiful day. There weren't that many clouds in the sky letting the clear blue sky glow grandly. The sun, as perfect as it already was, shined majestically.

He closed his eyes and decided to just let the world decided for him. (Go to **2GET UP NOW**) or (Go to **1SLEEP IN**)

* * *

(**48KURENAI**) Naruto had no idea where to look for Kurenai, but he decided that maybe it was a good thing to see if she was ok. He knew he wasn't the smartest guy in the world; he was actually pretty stupid when it came to having common sense, but he could listen to her if she wanted someone to talk to. He wandered back toward his apartment and saw no sign of Kurenai. He continued on, until he passed by the Hokage tower. To his surprise, Kurenai was sitting outside by a tree looking miserable. He said thought to himself, _"Misery loves company. Maybe I should go talk to Kurenai-sensei. Maybe she and I can be miserable together. I could just be a good shinobi and lend an ear if she wants to talk. Or maybe I should just leave her alone and mind my own business?"_ So Naruto walked in her direction hoping he could lend her a hand, or at least an ear. (Go to **29TALK KURENAI**) or (Go to **30LEAVE KURENAI**)

* * *

(**46KAKASHI**) Naruto walked slowly up to the Memorial Stone and stood next to his former sensei. He didn't want to disturb him, so he closed his eyes and said a silent word of thanks for all those who gave their lives for the Village that he called home. As he stood there quietly, he was roused from his thankfulness when the person next to him said, "Yo."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Visiting the stone again I see."

"Yeah," Kakashi said, not being a man of many words. "Getting used to being back yet?"

"A little. It's strange being back. Things have changed, but so much is still the same. Your hair is still as obnoxious as ever."

"That was hurtful."

"And where's the latest porn I gave you?"

"You mean the romance novel?" He patted his pack. "I put it away out of respect when I'm visiting the stone."

"I see. Does it live up to your pervy standards?"

"Master Jiraiya is just that – he is a MASTER," Kakashi sighed dreamily at the thought of his beloved Icha Icha series.

"Ick," Naruto said bluntly.

"What have you been up to?" Kakashi asked.

"Just trying to have a better day. Been kinda lousy so far."

"Seems like that's the theme today."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"On my way over here, I saw Kurenai. She looked like she'd been crying. I didn't stop to ask her why, but she looked pretty upset. I didn't want to invade her privacy."

"But did you think that maybe she would have liked someone to talk to?"

"I'm not very good at that sort of thing. Why don't you go see if you can find her if you're so concerned?"

"Well maybe I will!" Naruto said. "I should get going anyway. I've said my blessings and given thanks."

"I'm going to stay here a bit longer if you don't mind. But before you go,

"Yeah?"

"Any news on when Master Jiraiya will be releasing any new Icha Icha novels?" Kakashi looked at Naruto hopefully, and Naruto swore he could see a small bit of dampness spreading from where Kakashi's mouth should be behind his mask.

"Are you DROOLING Kakashi-sensei? Because if you are, that's just weird!"

Kakashi absently dragged his forearm across the front of his mask, "Uh, no, no! Must have just been a bit of leftover lunch or something. But do you know of any new novels I can look forward to reading soon?"

"He makes me read them, but he hasn't given me anything new lately." Kakashi looked like he was about to cry; his face showed his extreme disappointment. "All right Kakashi-sensei. See ya around."

"You sure will Naruto, and make sure to tell me the MOMENT Master Jiraiya,"

"YEAH, yeah, yeah," Naruto said as he walked away from his pervy former sensei.

Naruto wondered what to do next. He thought that maybe he could help Kurenai, but maybe she really did want some privacy. Then he thought he might like to go lie under the First Hokage's Tree and relax a little. So Naruto decided to go find Kurenai (Go to **48KURENAI**) or Naruto headed to the First Hokage's Tree. (Go to **45HOKAGE TREE**)

* * *

(**42NEXT MISSION CHOICE**) "Uh, I think I'm gonna pass on that mission." Not only did he not want to chase a cat through the undergrowth of the Hidden Leaf Village, but that mission reminded him of old times with Team 7. "Got anything else?"

"There is a mission you can go on with Sakura."

Naruto thought, _"Sakura? ALONE with Sakura? Hehehehehehehe…"_ He said as calmly as he could, "What does that mission involve?"

"It involves you assisting her at a geriatric center taking care of elderly residents. They need additional assistance as one of their volunteers is taking a vacation day. Sakura is leaving shortly. You could go with her. Maybe put those shadow clones of yours to work. It is an overnight mission. You travel today, work a shift, stay overnight, work another shift and come back home."

Naruto thought, _"Traveling with Sakura, ALONE with Sakura, working with Sakura,"_ he thought these were all good reasons to accept the mission, but he also knew that with the day he was already having, it might not be a good idea, because Sakura already thought he was a complete idiot. He weighed his options and said, "Granny-Tsunade, I'll accept the mission with Sakura (Go to **43SAKURA MISSION**) or "Granny-Tsunade, got anything else?" (Go to **44FINAL OPTION**).

* * *

(**40BOOT TONTON**) Naruto looked down at the little pig and casually shoved her aside with his boot. He proceeded forward toward Tsunade's desk, as the little pig uttered an insulted snort.

Tsunade absolutely glared at him.

Naruto started, "Hey Granny Tsunade, I came by because I wanted to ask about,"

Tsunade cut him off, "Did you just kick my pig?"

"Squee!" TonTon uttered angrily.

"Uh, no. I just kinda shoved her aside, because I wanted to ask,"

"Did you just KICK. MY. PIG?" Tsunade bellowed. Then she stood up behind her desk.

"AWK!" Naruto squawked as Tsunade came around her desk at him. He backed away from her slowly, going to the right of her desk, putting his hands up saying, "No, no, no Granny-Tsunade! I didn't kick the piggy!" Naruto maneuvered himself behind her chair, his left side to the windows behind her desk. He positioned her chair in front of him to keep her away from him.

Tsunade grabbed the arms of her chair and forcibly launched it sideways over the desk sending it sailing into the door at the far side of the room. "GAH!" Naruto squeaked as she grabbed him with her left hand by the front of his jacket. She turned him toward the windows and said, "Sayonara Naruto!" and she punched him in the face, jettisoning him straight out the windows and sailing over the streets of Konoha. She watched him fly until his flight pattern was stopped when he crashed into the Hokage Mountain with a splat.

Tsunade clenched her fists, then walked over to retrieve her chair. It was mostly intact, so she wheeled it back behind her desk. As soon as she sat, TonTon tottered over to her. She picked her up and put her in her lap, then she went back to work as if nothing had happened and she hadn't just killed Naruto.

_**A/N**_: Sorry, but Tsunade killed you! You should NEVER kick the piggy! Especially one belonging to someone with such monstrous strength! Time for a do-over. Go back to the beginning, make some different decisions and try again!

* * *

(**32INSIDE TOWER**) Naruto decided to wander inside the tower and go see Granny Tsunade. He was sure that she'd have some sort of mission just for him and his incredible talents. He hoped it was a good one. He was in the mood for something with plenty of danger, thrills and possible bloody fights so he could once again prove what a valuable shinobi he was to the village. Even though he'd been warned that the missions lately were lame at best, he still decided to try and see if Tsunade had happened to put an awesome mission aside for him.

As he rounded the corner leading to Tsunade's office, he noticed Shizune carrying a large load of mission logs. She seemed to be walking away from her mistress' office_. "Maybe she's going to put those ones away,"_ Naruto thought, then he wondered if she might need some help. But being the klutz Naruto was he wasn't sure if helping Shizune would be such a good idea. He was BOUND to do SOMETHING wrong! So Naruto decided to just go see Tsunade (Go to **37TSUNADE**) or he decided to help Shizune (Go to** 38HELP SHIZUNE**).

* * *

(**1SLEEP IN**) The gentle sun lulled Naruto back to sleep as his decision was made for him. Again, he slept as soundly as a baby, comfortable and content in his own bed. His night cap fell over his eyes as he snoozed. He felt his dreams come back as if they had never left them.

He was 14 again. He was walking toward the Hokage Mountain. He felt other people following him. Sakura, as cute as ever, was next to him. "Bushy Brow" Lee walked behind her with the usual gleam in his eye. Looking quickly over his shoulder he saw Shikamaru with his lazy stare, Iruka was there smiling widely, Neji was looking in another direction, and he could only marvel at the size of Akamaru's teeth as he stood with Kiba. In the far back of the group, he could see a purple-haired girl he'd never seen before – she seemed to notice his stare and quickly hid from him. These were his fellow villagers—these were his friends. He smiled in his sleep as he dreamed of them.

Somewhere after his dream of the people he'd missed when he was gone, Naruto woke. Something had woken him. He could have sworn he'd heard a noise by his window. He took off his cap got out of bed and looked, but no one was there. He looked over to his nightstand trying to check the time. Cursing at himself, he remembered his struggles with the alarm and how he'd broken the clock earlier.

Looking up at the sun, he could tell it was noon. "I'm late!" he yelled to himself.

He quickly grabbed his towel and ran into the bathroom, knocking over most of his stuff along the way. When he got into the bathroom he hung up his towel and quickly fussed with the knobs to turn on the water before he got in, absently knocking a bar of soap to the floor in the process. As he attempted to jump into the shower, he stepped on the soap he'd dropped and hit his head on the toilet, knocking himself unconscious.

Even before Naruto opened his eyes he could feel the pounding in his head, like thunder rumbling the Earth. He could vaguely make out a small, sweet voice in the distance. As he began to stir, the voice yelped and left the room.

Naruto's eyes felt heavy as he opened them. Sakura stood at the foot of his bed with an angry look on her face. "You just had to be born a moron didn't you?"

He tried to understand what he was doing in the hospital. The last thing he remembered was stomping on his alarm clock.

"You're lucky you didn't break your toilet with that thick head of yours. If she hadn't heard you Hin-," Sakura started.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked.

"You probably don't remember," she sighed. "I'm guessing you were rushing into the shower when you slipped and hit your head on the toilet. Whatever the case may be, you're bedridden for the rest of the day."

"Well there goes my day off," was all Naruto could say.

_**A/N:**_ Mission: Fail! Slipped on the bar of soap. How lame. Go back to the beginning and try making some different decisions!

* * *

**(19WALK)** Naruto walked listlessly. Too many memories were still nagging at him. Coming back to the village had been harder on him that he thought it would be. He really wanted to run into someone, find some sort of distraction. Then maybe he could just have some company for a while so he could forget. He walked slowly, taking in the sights, the Hokage Mountain, all the houses and businesses that lined the streets of Konoha, the Hokage Tower. The Tower, there by the tower was Kurenai. He spied her from afar, and she seemed to be wiping her eyes. _"She looks as down as I feel. I wonder if she'd like some company or whether I should just leave her alone? Maybe I should just go home." _So Naruto decided to go over and talk to Kurenai (Go to **29TALK KURENAI**) or Naruto decided leave Kurenai and give her some privacy, (Go to **30LEAVE KURENAI)** or Naruto decided to just go home. (Go to **20HOME**)

* * *

**(24STAY HOME) **Gama-chan was right. Even after two and a half years, one could tell that Sakura still loved Sasuke—Naruto had no hope. "Why do you always have to be right Gama-chan?"

Then Naruto heard a noise at his door. It sounded like something had hit his door. It was a soft sound but still distinct. He waited to see if the sound happened again. He moved closer and could hear soft breathing on the other side. Naruto quickly swung open the door and was met with a red-faced Hinata.

"Hinata? What are you," but even before he could finish his sentence, she hit the floor. She had fainted.

Naruto stood at his door with a girl at his feet. Unfortunately, that girl just happened to be unconscious. He only had two choices—take her inside and take care of her until she came to (Go to **25CARE FOR HINATA**) or just take her to the hospital where the nurses would see to her. (Go to **26HOSPITAL**)

* * *

(**21RAMEN RUN**) The thought of having more ramen made his mouth water, and made him break into a mad run to Ichiraku's. Unfortunately for him, and to his utter terror, he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He ran smack into Anko - literally. He bounced off her and landed flat on his back as if he'd run into a brick wall.

"HEY!" Anko SCREAMED at him as he lay on his back facing her. All the color drained from his face and seemed to be flowing into hers which turned an angry red. "Why don't you watch where you're GOING Naruto!"

"Guh, ahh, uhm," Naruto stammered, because of all the people he was terrified of in his life, Anko was right up there near the top. He thought rapidly, _"RUN, RUN, RUN AWAY, RUN, RUN, NOW!"_ but then he thought, _"APOLOGIZE IDIOT! Maybe then she won't kill you!"_ Naruto decided to get up as fast as he could and run away from Anko (Go to **27ANKO RUN**) or Naruto decided to sweet talk Anko and apologize (**28ANKO APOLOGIZE**).

* * *

**(2GET UP NOW) **Unable to fall back to sleep, Naruto decided to get up. He slowly got out of bed and began to take off his night cap. He still used the one he wore when he was 14; the black one that looked like a little monster was eating his head. But since he'd outgrown the original, he searched through different shops among the villages and towns Jiraiya and he visited until he found an "adult" sized one. He was surprised they even made them for adults.

He gathered his towel and Gama-chan as he headed for the bathroom. He hung up his towel and put Gama-chan on the sink. Naruto treated Gama-chan as if it was a real pet. He talked with it, tried to keep it "fed" with money and cleaned him regularly. Usually, once he got home and was alone, he would take Gama-chan out and talk to it, just to have some company at times.

As Naruto slipped into the bath he could feel the warmth of the water—and the lack of space. Since he hadn't been home for so long, he hadn't realized that he would need a new bath tub since he was much taller now. "Remind me to get a new tub Gama-chan." But Naruto already knew Gama-chan wouldn't since that would mean taking away food/money so he'd have to remember himself.

As he got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, he asked, "Well Gama-chan, what shall we do today? I was thinking that I could go to Ichiraku for a large breakfast." He looked at Gama-chan and got that same blank stare he always got from the froggy wallet. "Don't give me that look Gama-chan, I need to eat too you know!"

Naruto decided to think it over, for Gama-chan's sake. "Well I guess I could get a quick breakfast here and then go train a bit. Maybe see if I run into someone along the way."

Once he got out of the tub and began to get dressed he still didn't know what to do. He'd just do what he usually did, walk outside and let himself go where he felt like going. (Go to **3ICHIRAKU**) or (Go to **4TRAINING GROUNDS**)

* * *

(**50AGREE** **TENTEN**) "I think flowers are kinda girly for guys – even the ones that don't represent all the mushy stuff," Naruto said.

TenTen said, "SEE! I told you! Can you imagine giving someone like Neji flowers?"

Ino said, "I actually gave Lee flowers at the hospital when he got beaten up by Gaara in the chunin exams! He appreciated them!"

"That's a different story! You don't just go around giving guys flowers just to show appreciation. They'll think it's dumb!"

Naruto said, "I'm pretty sure I would."

"Oh what do YOU know?" Temari shouted.

"I know I'm probably going to get out of here right now and risk running into that guy outside again. I'd rather face him than you angry girls," Naruto said.

TenTen said, "Don't worry Naruto, I'm leaving too. If he comes within 20 feet of you, I'll take him down."

"Thanks TenTen. You can be my bodyguard today!"

"I guess I could do that." The two walked outside, but not before scouting the area to see if any malicious looking men were lurking around.

"Thanks for agreeing in there with me Naruto."

"I didn't do it just because I was agreeing with you TenTen, it's how I really feel about guys and flowers."

"Still, you took my side and I won the argument!" She stole a grateful sideways glance at him and said, "So, you busy? Wanna go hang out somewhere?"

"I've got no plans."

"Ok. Then I'm sure we can find something to do. In fact," she said with a pause, "I want to thank you properly."

"But you're kinda the one helping me now – saving me from that crazy guy who was chasing me."

"Just stay quiet and follow me."

TenTen led Naruto through the maze of the shopping district. He followed her to a small shop in a very hidden sector. It didn't seem to house much from the outside, but in the display windows hordes of weaponry hung. TenTen, being TenTen, was going to give Naruto a new arsenal of weaponry as thanks.

"This is where I stock up on new projectiles and other equipment for my jutsus," she told him

As they entered, an elderly woman greeted them both. See seemed delighted to see TenTen. Naruto figured that TenTen was probably a regular patron to the store. As he looked around, he saw every weapon imaginable, from kunai to wind shuriken.

"Pick what you'd like," TenTen instructed him.

"So what makes this place different from any other weapons store? I'd think someone of you skill must have a reason why you shop here."

TenTen noted the compliment and admitted, "For my jutsus I need projectiles that are more aerodynamically efficient. Sometimed I need them to curve or rotate and this place has it all."

"Curving kunai," Naruto thought aloud, "if there's an enemy around a tree or something, think I can get a set of kunai that sort of act like a boomerang?"

"You mean that when you throw them they form a circle and come back at you?"

"Yeah, exactly."

TenTen walked over to the elderly lady and told her what Naruto's was interested in. The lady smiled widely as she reached under the counter and pulled out exactly what he wanted. Naruto was stunned to see that they had them already made and that they weren't a 'special order' item.

A very tall man then came from the back room of the shop and had with him a very large box. He put it on the counter, and the elder lady thanked him. The name 'TenTen' was marked on the side of the box. TenTen quickly paid for everything and called to Naruto, "Think you can help me carry this box home? I'd really appreciate it."

Naruto rolled up his sleeves and said, "Leave it to me," with a wide grin.

TenTen smiled back at Naruto. He had become such a man during his 2 ½ year trip. He was much more respectable now. This made TenTen feel pleased to know someone like him. She watched as Naruto summoned a shadow clone to help him lift the box. TenTen helped Naruto with the door as they walked out of the shop. She waved goodbye to the elderly lady and left with Naruto.

The walk over TenTen's house was quiet. Naruto was focusing on not dropping her box. As they reached the apartment complex Naruto wondered something, "TenTen, do you live alone?"

"Yes, after I became a Chunin my parents gave me this place so I could learn to live on my own."

Naruto and his clone struggled up the stairs but when they finally made it inside TenTen's house and dropped the box, Naruto was able to relax. After placing the box on the floor, he sat down on her couch and started to take off his jacket.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please. Carrying that box took some work."

TenTen watched as Naruto took off his jacket. He was full of sweat but that's what made him look manly. She could see the definition of his muscles of his arms. She wondered what the rest of his body was like but quickly drove away those thoughts as she brought over Naruto's drink.

He quickly gulped it down and sighed happily once he was done. Then he pulled at his collar, stretching it, trying to let in some air. That's when he noticed that TenTen had been watching him, looking almost eager to touch him.

"Uh, TenTen, you ok?"

She quickly composed herself and wiped at her lip. "Yes. Yes I am."

"I wanted to thank you for helping me today," Naruto began. He reached out and held her by the shoulder. "I don't think I would have made it out of Ino's shop if it wasn't for you. You are a real gift on this Earth to the people around you. You are a strong and dependable ninja and I'm glad to have met you."

To TenTen, these were words of utmost praise. They filled her heart with warmth and love. She wished she could just reach out and hug him but when he took his hand off her shoulder, stood, and headed for the door she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Well I guess I'll see you around TenTen." He turned back to the door and was about to open it to let himself out, but something held him back. He wasn't sure what it was but it was like a rope tugging at him. So he turned back around and looked at TenTen's eyes. Those deep brown eyes showed sadness and hope as he turned around. He didn't know what was holding him so he said the first thing that came to mind. He spoke with a weak smile.

"I know this might sound stupid but—can I ask what you look like with your hair down?"

TenTen's heart was at ease again. It seemed that Naruto also felt something happening between them and this innocent gesture might be sort of an introduction to exploration. She blushed a bit as she reached up and undid her hair. Naruto watched as she did. It seemed that she used small scrunchie to hold each bun of hair in place. She'd twisted each section of hair and formed it into a ball. Once she uncurled them, she tossed her hair back and shook it out.

Naruto was surprised at what TenTen's hair looked like when she let it down. Even though it was normally held tight it still shined and laid silky smooth. With her hair down, she took on a different demeanor. He face seemed rounder and her skin seemed to glow more from the contrast. He could also see her cheeks had gotten a bit red. He was now looking at a different TenTen. It was the secret TenTen that no one else ever saw.

Without knowing it, Naruto had walked back to the couch and stood at the edge of the arm rest. TenTen had also moved toward him and they were now just a few feet apart. At that distance, they could smell each other. TenTen smelled the sweat on his body. It wasn't offensive, but was a masculine smell that excited her. Naruto could sense a hint of lavender in the air. It wasn't extremely strong but was enough for him to notice that it was coming from TenTen.

In the blink of an eye, neither of them knowing who acted first, Naruto was on top of TenTen as they kissed each other passionately. Naruto was already undoing her blouse as TenTen had already taken off his shirt. They had reached the point of no return as they tore at each other's clothes. In just a few seconds they were both naked, touching every part of each others' body.

Naruto tried to speak but every time he did TenTen would bite his lip and pull him closer to her. He knew that she wanted him. He wanted her too, badly. He positioned himself right between her thighs as his member rubbed against her. Just this slight touch sent electricity through her body.

At that moment, Naruto did something TenTen didn't think he knew about. He grabbed her by the calf and brought her knee up to her chest as he started to shove himself into her. With her leg that far back Naruto was able to drive himself into her deeply. TenTen rolled her eyes at the sensation that was filling her body. The warmth that surrounded Naruto's erection was more any he could have possibly imagined.

He thrust deeply into TenTen, both enjoying every volatile movement. She reached out and scratched his chest the deeper he got. Seeing TenTen enjoying herself so much, Naruto picked up his tempo. He put a foot down on the floor and pulled TenTen closer to him. His repositioned himself now holding both her legs back and he drove in as deep as he could. TenTen's behind was now resting against the arm rest. She arched her back which gave her a great amount of pleasure.

TenTen was already going insane from the sensation. She could feel her body tighten and release repeatedly as Naruto plunged into her. It was the best feeling she had ever felt. She could feel herself reaching her climax. Just a few more thrusts and she let out a loud groan that helped her relieve some of the pent up pressure she had.

Hearing her scream in ecstasy Naruto slowed down and let her enjoy her after-tingles. When she finally opened her eyes and started wildly at him, he knew it wasn't over. She got up off the couch, took his hand and she lead him to her bedroom.

She had him sit down at the edge of the bed as she ran over to her closet and pulled out a scroll. She laid it out on the floor and opened it up. After a few hand seals and placing down her hand on the scroll, a box appeared in front of her. When she opened it up Naruto could see why she was so eager to get it. It was her private box of sexual accessories. She rummaged through them and pulled out a pair of spiked collars, one for each of them.

Naruto smiled and shook his head in amusement. This was just another indication of how much TenTen liked her 'pointy things.' She handed him his as she put on her own. He put it on and to his luck it fit him just right, not too tight and not too loose. She then produced a small piece of rope that seemed to be for the collars. That's when Naruto got a bit worried but it quickly subsided as she put it on her collar. She then walked over to him, sat down on top of him and tied the other end of the rope to his collar.

With TenTen now on him, his excitement quickly returned. She repositioned herself a bit and let herself down on him. Their lust returned quickly as TenTen started to use the bed as a spring to bounce on him. Naruto held on to her by the hips and helped her jump up.

She then leaned back as far as the rope let her. The sensation of being pulled gave them both a new high. It was as if someone was trying to stop them but they continued anyway. TenTen did her best to keep her pace but she could barely contain herself. She pushed Naruto forward onto his back. She then lifted herself up off of him and reached for yet another accessory.

It was a sort of ring that fit around Naruto's erection. It was sort of tight fitting, but Naruto liked how it felt. He also noticed that it had some sort of device on the top part. TenTen quickly grabbed it and turned it on—it was a small vibrating machine. When TenTen descended on him again and rode him understood the purpose of the little machine. It was meant to give her additional stimulation every time she came slid down on him.

He decided to thrust upward to give her more of himself and TenTen was thankful as she again felt herself begin to reach her high point. With the added thrusting and the ring on him, Naruto felt his peak quickly approaching. He pulled TenTen down by the rope and kissed her as hard as he could.

The both reached their climax together—her body shuttering from head to toe, his manhood releasing every bit of lust he had. The sensation was orgasmic. Naruto tightened his grip on the rope as she bit down on his lip.

As the remnants of this experience began to fade, TenTen rolled to Naruto's side hugged him. "Yes you can see my hair undone," she said, responding to Naruto's forgotten question.

Naruto chuckle and finally said, "Now, can I see what the rest of your toys can do?"

_**A/N**_: CONGRATULATIONS! You got to play with TenTen and her toys for a while. Good decision making! But if you'd like to try for someone else, or a different ending, go back and make a few different decisions.

* * *

(**53LEAVE SHOP**) Naruto snorted. "I didn't think any of you would bother wasting your time with something like that. Ino, you're so bossy that if you ever gave a guy flowers, they'd think you were making fun of them or something." Ino gasped in surprise. "TenTen, if you gave a guy flowers, they'd think you lost your mind, and they'd check them for hidden traps or poison or something."

TenTen blurted, "WHAT?"

"Oh, and Temari, Shikamaru's gonna run a mile if you give him flowers, because quite frankly, you scare the shit out of him." Temari started to growl.

Naruto tried to peep around TenTen's legs to see if the man who was chasing him was outside the door. "Is the guy still out there? I can't see him," he asked. Then Naruto felt hands on him, on the back of his jacket, his arms, and the front of his jacket. Three very angry kunoichi were dragging him out of the flower shop.

Naruto should have known better than to insult three skilled, and very strong willed women. As he was dragged outside, yelling, "He'll find me, he'll find me!" TenTen cut him off and said, "He'll find what's LEFT of you!" then the three ladies pummeled him with fists, Temari taking off her fan and beating him over the head with it until he was a semi-conscious lump left in the street.

Ino said, "Insult us will he!"

"You open your mouth around me again and I'll beat you even worst Naruto!" Temari said.

"ME TOO," TenTen said as she gave him a parting kick and followed the ladies back into the flower shop.

"Gurk, gah," Naruto uttered, his limbs twitching as he lie in the street.

_**A/N**_: You have just been beaten almost to death by three angry kunoichi – game over for you - start over and try again!

* * *

(**4TRAINING GROUNDS**) "Training grounds it is!" Naruto shouted with a fist in the air and his famous smile. "We'll start the day with some training, believe it!" he proclaimed.

Once he got to the training grounds he could see some fellow ninjas already training there. As he got closer he saw that it was Team Gai: Neji, Lee, TenTen, and Gai-sensei. Lee was first to notice Naruto as he waved a high hand to him.

"Oi, Naruto! Here for some training?" the bushy-browed ninja asked.

"Yeah, thought it was a good way to start the day," Naruto answered.

"Well why don't you join us, Naruto? We were about to embark on a 50 km sprint around the village on our hands," Gai-sensei offered while giving his famous thumbs up. You could hear the _pinging _gleam off his extremely bright white teeth as he smiled widely.

Naruto, along with Neji and TenTen, looked worriedly at Gai-sensei. Lee's eyes gleamed with pride as his heart rate already began to increase from the mere thought of this 50 km "warm up" sprint around the village. Naruto was getting light headed from just the thought of the effort he'd have to put forth to complete that type of training. He figured that he'd be better off trying to train with one of them individually instead.

"If it's ok with you Gai-sensei I'd rather have a one-on-one training session today," he said with a weak smile.

"But Naruto, you must let the fire of youth burn through you as a wildfire burns through a forest! I will enrich your mind, body and spirit with my youthful exuberance!" Gai-sensei exclaimed with much animation.

Naruto thought, _"More like kill my mind, body and spirit from exhaustion." _Naruto tried his best to look appreciative of the offer but had to admit that he would probably end up dying if he participated in this type of training. He decided to stick to his one-on-one training option—but with whom?

He DEFINITELY didn't want to train with Gai-sensei. He respected the man, but there was only so much of his 'youthful spirit of fiery youth' that he could take. Lee was a good friend and much more manageable than Gai-sensei so he thought that training with him might be a good experience. But then he thought that training with TenTen would be a change of pace since he wasn't used to trying to overcome weapons. She looked strong and much more reasonable than Lee. Neji . . . well Naruto hadn't been on "great" terms with him, ever, but they did manage to tolerate each other. Perhaps he could have a good training session with him. He'd just have to make a decision and see.

Naruto said, "How about I train with you for a while Neji? (Go to** 5NEJI**) or "Come on Lee! I want to train with you today!" (Go to **6LEE**) or "How about it TenTen? Feel like throwing some weapons at me for a while? (Go to **7TENTEN**)

* * *

(**28ANKO APOLOGIZE**) "WAIT ANKO-SENSEI!" Naruto practically screamed.

"I'm not very good at waiting for ANYTHING Naruto."

"Please hear me out." He scrambled backward slightly, into a sitting position. "I really didn't mean to run into you. I'm so sorry. I just had ramen on my mind, and I'm kinda an idiot sometimes and I don't pay attention when I should."

"You're right about that," Anko agreed.

"Listen. I'll make it up to you. I'll, I'll, uhm…"

Anko said, "I'm listening. You'll WHAT?"

Naruto wracked his brain trying to think of the one thing that would save his life in this situation. And it dawned on him, that the thing that would make Anko's demeanor change from vicious to sweet was just that – something sweet! "OH! I know! I can, uh, take you to a dango stand and buy you lots of goodies!"

"Dango stand?" Anko said with plenty of interest.

"Yeah! Any flavor you like. LOTS! See?" He pulled out his wallet and showed her, "Gama-Chan is full of money!"

Anko's eyes got all dreamy as she looked at the wallet and she said, "What a cute little wallet that is!"

Naruto thought quickly, which was hard for him, then he said, "You like it, it's yours! As long as you promise not to kill me."

"Really?" Anko said as little floaty hearts started to appear where her once furious eyes had been.

"Yeah!" Naruto opened up his Gama-Chan wallet and dumped out the money into his hand, then shoved it in his pocket. He handed the wallet to Anko and said, "There you go!"

Anko took his "bribe" and opened it, then examined it carefully. She said, "Nobody's ever given me anything this cute before. It's adorable!" She opened and closed the wallet a few more times, admiring her new present.

Naruto stepped back and said, "So, Anko-sensei, you're not going to kill me now, right?"

"Of course I'm not going to kill you now. You gave me this cute little wallet and you PROMISED me a LOT of dango, so I guess I can let you live."

"WHEW!" Naruto exhaled loudly. "I was worried for a minute there."

Anko looked at him and said, "You know, you're actually kind of sweet Naruto. A lot like your Dad used to be."

"Uh, Anko-sensei?" Anko took a step closer to him.

"You kinda look like him a bit," she took another step toward him, and suddenly, Naruto thought that she just might kill him anyway. The way she was looking at him, he again feared for his life.

Anko suddenly grabbed Naruto by the jacket and said, "Time for dango!" then she dragged him through the streets to the nearest dango stand they could fine. She made him buy her seven different kinds of dango, all in small separate bags, which were then placed in one large back so they wouldn't get smashed. Anko made Naruto carry the bag, then she said, "I need to go to the armory and stock up on a few things, and guess what, you're coming with me!" Naruto didn't argue, because he didn't want to enrage her. So off to the armory they went.

He actually contemplated buying a few things for himself, but since it looked like he was going to be funding Anko's afternoon shopping spree, he relented. Anko chose a particularly deadly looking set of kunai that Naruto paid for. She then handed him the bag and decided that they weren't done shopping yet. He still had some money left, and she decided it was hers to spend in exchange for his life.

Anko told Naruto, "I have an idea."

"What now?" Naruto whined at her. Anko glared at him sideways, and he quickly changed his attitude.

"We're going to a trendy clothing shop and I want your opinion on a few things there."

Naruto reached in his pocket and felt that the money he had was quickly diminishing. He told her, "I don't have much money left, but what I have, is yours today."

She said, "I thought so," then she dragged him to a trendy clothing store where she made him stand outside the dressing room as she tried on various outfits. Each time she came out she looked more outlandish then the previous time. Every time she asked his opinion, even though he may have hated what she was trying on, he told her she looked fabulous. He did happen to like the thigh high boots she tried on, and was worried at how much they'd cost.

Anko found a few things she wanted to buy to have, and made Naruto pay for them. "That's it Anko-sensei," he said, "I'm tapped out. If you want anything else, you're going to have to get it yourself."

Anko stomped back to where the thigh high boots were, grabbed her size and slammed them down on the counter. She paid for them, but not before shooting him an aggitated look.

As they left the store, Naruto was completely weighed down with packages. Anko walked freely next to him, carrying absolutely nothing. She quickly turned to him and began rifling through the bags until she found the one containing the seven kinds of dango. While he held the bags, she looked in each one until she found the one flavor she was looking for. She yanked the small bag out of the larger one, causing Naruto to drop a few things in her zeal to get to the dango she wanted. She said, "Better pick those up Naruto, I'm too busy eating to help you," then she popped a piece of dango in her mouth and smirked at him sideways. Naruto just sighed and attempted to regain the dropped packages.

During their walk, Anko reached in her pocket and took out her new Gama-chan. She playfully fed it a piece of dango, and seemed to be enjoying herself. Naruto noticed and was very relieved. Then she turned to him and said, "Of all the things you've gotten for me today, I still like this the best. Thank you for giving him to me."

Naruto wisely said, "You're very welcome." He was thrilled to still be breathing on his own, and not in intensive care somewhere, having a machine breathe for him.

Anko then told Naruto, "We'll be going back to my house now, because I want to get those things home and put away." As they walked, Anko looked at the straining ninja walking beside her and thought to herself _"He's really not a bad guy. A little clumsy, a little dense at times, but he's generous and he seems genuine. He really is a lot like his father."_ She watched him struggle with her packages, and found that that excited her a little – his struggling, yet he kept trying. It made her think about how long he would keep trying at any task she gave him. Then a naughty thought crossed her mind, and she wondered, _"I wonder how chewy he is, yummmm,"_ and she decided right then what she was going to do to him the moment he walked in her house.

Naruto had no clue what a dangerous situation he was walking toward. Pleasurable no doubt, yet dangerous. He climbed the steps to Anko's house; she opened the door, pushing him in first. Then she whipped the door closed and locked it turning to face him as he still held all her bags. She watched him as he carefully placed all the bags he was carrying on the floor around him. Then she watched as he put his hands on the small of his back and stretched. He turned around then, facing her, and unzipped his jacket part way. His left hand went to his neck and rubbed it furiously. He said, "Is there anything else I can do for you Anko-sensei?"

Anko just stood there, staring at the way his hand was squeezing his own neck. She thought about how she'd like to bite him there. Her hand went up absently to her mouth to remove the small patch of wetness that was spreading there. Naruto said, "Uh, Anko-sensei? Are you all right?" Then Anko took one step toward him, and Naruto instinctively felt fear and terror race through his body again as she approached him.

There was no way in hell he could get away from her fast enough. Before he could even move, she was already airborne having leapt at him, her hands extended like claws as if she were a large cat pouncing on a terrified mouse. Anko tore at his jacket, destroying the zipper as she just grabbed both sides of the front and pulled it all the way open forcefully. Naruto wanted to complain that he didn't have many clothes and if she ruined these he wouldn't have many other things to wear. The fear of her stopped him from talking at all. She looked in his eyes and said, "Pants off now, or I'll do it and you won't like it if I do it."

Naruto yelped out a "Yes Ma'am," and he opened his pants and dropped them. Anko circled behind him, and said, "Hands up!" Naruto complied, then she reached around the front of him, and pulled his shirt straight up and threw it somewhere in the room. It was then that she could see the yummy neck she wanted a taste of, and she sank her teeth into the junction of where his neck and his shoulder met. She wanted to draw blood, but she didn't want to scare him too badly, so instead, she bit down, and sucked hard at the spot she was longing for. Naruto gasped and suppressed a small scream at the pain and pleasure combination he was experiencing. He found himself responding to her, especially when she reached around and felt him through the front of his boxers.

She released him and pushed him forward slightly. He turned to see what she was doing and found her shedding her own clothes rapidly. She barked at him, "You. Naked. Couch. NOW!" Naruto kicked off his shoes, and removed his pants and boxers quickly because he didn't want to anger her. He tried to get to the couch as quickly as he could, but Anko was ready before he was. She passed him on his way there, giving him a stinging slap on his bare back side. He let out a startled, "OW!" yet followed her to the couch.

Anko grabbed both of Naruto's arms and flung him onto the couch. Then she sat him up, grabbed his thighs, pulled him forward a bit, then climbed on top of him, holding on to the back of the couch. She slammed herself down on him, letting out what sounded like a war cry. Naruto did his best to not scream, or beg for mercy as she pistoned herself up and down on his manhood. This continued for mere moments, then Anko jumped off Naruto and said, "Let's try something different!" Naruto was again afraid for his life.

Anko then went to a large recliner and sat in it, flipping a knob on the side, which kicked up a foot rest. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and then scooted herself down a bit. She practically yelled at him, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" So Naruto quickly ran to the recliner and again began pummeling her rapidly. She seemed to enjoy the abuse. Naruto himself was starting to like what she was putting him through. He was starting to like it a lot. He was worried that he might not be able to last very long, but soon Anko commanded him to stop because she wanted something else.

By this time, Naruto was very willing to do whatever she wanted, so when she got on all fours on the stairs, and beckoned him over to her, he went with renewed vigor. She slapped herself on the ass, showing him exactly what she wanted him to do. He entered her from behind roughly, causing her to push against the stairs, and meet his thrusting. He took the opportunity to reach around and squeeze her breasts one at a time, which seemed to ignite a whole other level of passion in Anko. As he was slamming himself into her, and fondling her breasts, he leaned forward and bit her on the shoulder. Anko screamed from the multiple pleasure points that were throbbing on her body. She yelled, "YES! YOU ARE SOMETHING SPECIAL! KEEP DOING THAT!" as she assisted him in his efforts to please her.

After a few more grunting thrusts, Anko suddenly walked up the stairs on all fours away from Naruto. He looked at her as if he'd done something wrong, but the look she gave him, the look that said, "Get up here now," was unmistakable. He crawled right after her in the same fashion, seeing her duck inside a side door at the top of the stairs. He followed and what he found there, made his eyes almost pop out of his head. Anko was lounging on a bed, with a pair of handcuffs in her hands.

He said, "You're not putting those things on me," and stayed in the hallway.

She said, "Oh yes I am, and you'll get over here right now, if you know what's good for you." He was fearful, yet he complied knowing that whatever she had in store for him couldn't be worse than the terror he'd already experienced that day.

He stood next to the bed, and without warning, Anko grabbed his left wrist, cuffed him with expert speed and then pulled him onto his back on the bed. Then she looped the cuffs through a rung on her headboard, and cuffed his other wrist. Both his arms were now above his head and he was at her mercy. She suddenly bounded off the bed and went to a closet where she bought out a small box. She laid it on the end of the bed, so Naruto couldn't see what was inside. He was terrified that she'd come out with some contraption that might have something to do with electrical currents and cause great pain. He was relieved when instead; she took out a long black feather.

She jumped on the bed next to him and said, "Wanna play a game?" then she touched the side of his face with the tip of the feather.

He said, "What kind of game?" still nervous of what she might do.

She said, "Well, how about we see how long you can go before you're begging me to put you out of your misery?" Instantly Naruto thought Anko meant killing him, but then the look on her face told him she meant putting him out of another kind of misery.

He said, "Ok, I'm game."

She said, "Good, because you don't have any choice." Then she took the feather that she'd been gliding over the side of his face, and lazily dragged it downward, crisscrossing it over his neck. Naruto visibly shivered. He closed his eyes, as she bounced the tip of the feather straight down the middle of his chest. At first he thought she was going right for his lower extremities, but instead, she made a u-turn with the feather and began circling one of his nipples with it. With each swipe of the feather, Naruto gasped. Each slight touch caused him to throb everywhere. He felt as if he might explode, and when Anko touched the feather to the inside of one of his thighs, he thought he might lose his mind. He yelled out, "NOW! I can't wait any more. NOW!"

Anko said, "That didn't take long," and she immediately straddled his lap, and put the feather between her teeth.

He said to her, "Un-cuff me."

She said, "No," around the feather in her mouth, as she continued to ride him.

He breathed, and said, "But I want to do something else." This piqued her interest so she spit the feather out of her mouth, reached for the cuff keys and released him.

He said, "Stay where you are, just get up on your feet."

Anko did as she was told and said, "Is that it?" Naruto half sat up, and said, "No, this is," then he reached around behind her cupping her ass in his hand, to assist her as she bounced on him. Then he used his other hand to swirl and knead her breast, while his mouth went to the other. Anko let out a large sigh, and threw her head back, but what she didn't expect was when Naruto moved his hand from behind her and brought it around front to stimulate her clitoris. When he did that, her whole demeanor crumbled. And with her response to this additional stimulation, he found himself racing toward his own orgasm. There was no turning back now. Anko held on to his shoulders and cried out loudly as she shuddered internally and externally. Naruto buried his face in her chest as he too, achieved his orgasm.

As the two remained there panting, slowly coming down from their blissful experiences, Naruto laid back on the bed. Anko got up carefully and cat walked up to the head of the bed. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and tried to breathe, but then he felt the handcuff go around his wrist again. He opened his eyes and looked at Anko and said, "What are you doing?"

She said, "Do you have any plans for the next six hours?" She smiled at him evilly.

He grinned back and said, "Nope." Then he felt the second handcuff close around his other wrist.

_**A/N**_: CONGRATULATIONS! You have just achieved six hours of non-stop consensual bouncy time with Anko! If you'd like to try to achieve something similar with someone else, go back to the beginning and make some different decisions. Thanks for reading/playing!

* * *

(**8TOWER**) Naruto still felt a bit tired from his training. Lee's abilities had definitely gotten better and he could feel blood pounding through his body as he fought him. Although he was tired, he still felt a bit energized and was looking forward to finding some sort of mission to do. Even though it was his day off that didn't mean there was nothing that the Village needed to have done. At least on his day off, Naruto wanted to be productive.

As he walked over to the Hokage Tower he saw Shikamaru and Temari outside. Temari seemed a bit agitated as Shikamaru stood there leaning against a wall, looking down at his feet. Naruto wondered to himself, _"It almost looks like they're arguing. I wonder what they're doing. But then, it's probably none of my business. That Temari lady may hit me with her fan if I interfere. But Shikamaru's a friend. Do I interrupt them, or go on inside the tower and forget about them?"_ Naruto decided to go talk to Shikamaru and Temari and see what's going on, (Go to **31SHIKAMARU TEMARI**) or he decided to bypass them and head inside the tower. (Go to **32INSIDE TOWER**)

* * *

(**36WALK WITH TEMARI**) "I guess I could walk with you a little longer," Naruto said. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kotetsu and Izumo bump fists. Both seemed to be giggling. Then he noticed Temari shoot them a stern look. Both composed themselves.

Temari said, "That would be very nice of you Naruto – you're not bad company." Naruto liked the sound of that and offered his arm again. He got a slight thrill when Temari linked her arm with his again – he liked the way it felt, almost as if he was walking with a girlfriend, even though that wasn't the case.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes. Naruto really didn't mind at all. He instead, paid attention to how the light trickled down through the leaves of the tree lined path they walked, or listened to far off birds calling. He swore that at times the birds sounded like they were saying, "Fool, fool, fool," and one seemed to say, "Beware, beware," but he knew birds couldn't talk – well most birds anyway. The only other thing he did pay attention to was the weight of Temari's arm on his.

The one thing Naruto was totally oblivious to was Temari herself. He had no idea that a woman who was silent was a woman who was thinking, and a thinking woman can be a DANGEROUS woman. So when he turned to her in a moment of lucidity from his tranquil walk, he saw her brow creased in anger. He quickly spoke, "Is there something wrong?" When she turned to him, he almost wanted to run away from her.

"WRONG? IS SOMETHING WRONG?" she bellowed at him. "Of COURSE there's something wrong. That idiot of a man! He's all wrong! He's all wrong and yet I chose him, so that makes ME WRONG TOO!" She let go of Naruto and began to pace back and forth, her hands waving as she shouted. "Of course he's brilliant and that's one of the things that drew me to him in the first place, but he treats me like I'm intruding on his "ME" time. I've never seen anyone with more ME time in my life!" She continued to rant, "And I'll tell you this much Naruto, I can have any man I want. ANY MAN! In my Village, in yours, ANY MAN! I am a strong, valuable woman linked to practical ROYALTY, and this is the way he treats me! Any man would treat me better or at least with more respect than he does!"

Naruto panicked, "I don't think he knows what he's doing Temari!"

"Oh he knows Naruto; he just chooses to treat me as if I don't matter."

"Then he truly is an idiot," Naruto said quietly.

"What did you say?" Temari stopped ranting.

"He's an idiot not to treat you with respect. And you're right; you could get any man you wanted."

Temari softened slightly, then a slight smirk slid across her face. She took a couple of steps toward him and said, "Did you say, I could get ANY man, Naruto?"

He took a step back and said, "Uh, yeah. Of course."

"Does that include YOU Naruto?" Temari got uncomfortably close to him.

"Uhnnn, well,"

"Does it?" Temari was inches from his face. She was challenging him, almost taunting him to answer her.

"Uh,"

"Tell me," she said lowly. Then when he faltered, her face took on a steely glare and she said, "Tell. Me," and she twisted her head to the side slightly.

Naruto stared into her eyes, knowing that if he said the wrong thing or nothing at all, he'd probably die. So he said the one thing he meant to say all along, "Yes. That includes me."

"Good," Temari said, taking one step backward, "Because YOU'RE what I want right now."

"What?"

Temari said, "No talking unless I tell you to. Come here," she said as she grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him behind some bushy plants.

"Where are we,"

"NO TALKING!" she screamed, and he closed his mouth quickly. "Sit there," she said indicating a place by a tall tree. Naruto suppressed the question that he wanted to ask desperately, "what are you going to do to me?" He wisely kept his mouth shut.

Temari began to pace again, "He doesn't listen, but YOU do Naruto. All he wants to do is argue with everything I say, but you don't Naruto. You're a good boy, and I am going to show my appreciation for you." She stood in front of him and stared down at him. To say he was scared to death was an understatement. As she stood there, she removed her fan and opened it quickly. Naruto thought he was about to be annihilated. Instead, she set it against the bushes behind her, yet he had no idea why. Then she unwrapped the red sash she wore around her waist. She said, "Are you going to keep quiet or am I going to have to gag you with this?" Naruto lifted his finger to his lips and made a "shh-ing" noise. She accepted this as his answer.

As she stepped forward, she lifted her fishnet covered leg and stepped over Naruto's legs. She had one foot on either side of his legs. She squatted down and got close to his face and said, "Getting a little hot Naruto?" He kept his mouth shut, but nodded his head furiously. "Want me to unzip your jacket?" He nodded again. She said, "No. This time, I want you to tell me what you want me to do. You may speak, but only to tell me what you want."

Naruto thought Temari was playing some sort of weird game with him, but he complied rather than have her use her fan on him. He said, "I want you to unzip my jacket," and that was it. He shut right back up after saying that. Temari smiled wickedly at him and unzipped his jacket, pulling it wide apart. She studied his chest in his black t-shirt and liked what she saw. Then she decided to try something else with him. She held her hands out flat and put them about half an inch from his chest. Then she moved her hands downward to his stomach, never touching him, leaving just the tiniest gap between her hands and his clothes. She watched his eyes, as they watched what her hands were doing. He started to breathe hard, waiting for her to touch him, but she never did. This thrilled her; he was dying for her to touch him.

Then Temari noticed that he was just about as thrilled as he was from the way his pants were being stretched in the front. She smiled again, and scooting back just a couple of inches, she let her hands glide into position a half an inch above his obvious erection. Naruto panted, watching her hands. She looked up at him and said, "Do you want me to touch you?" Naruto nodded so hard he almost gave himself a headache. "Speak. Tell me what you want me to do."

Naruto took about half a dozen quick breaths then said, "I want you to put your hands all over me." He looked at her to see if this met with her approval, and he found that it did. He watched her hands carefully as they hovered over the front of his pants, his breathing coming faster and faster as she closed the gap between her hands and his erection. Then she watched his face as she put both her hands on him. He exhaled loudly, closing his eyes, and pushing his head back against the tree he was near.

But Temari didn't stop there. She withdrew her hands to his utter disappointment, and said, "What else do you want me to do to you. Speak." She pointed at his pants, and he nodded. "Speak," she said with a little growl in her voice. She didn't like to be disobeyed.

Naruto said, "I want you to undo my pants." Again he watched as her hands deftly opened his pants. The slight touches he felt sent sparks shooting from his crotch all over his body. His nerve endings were on fire they were so sensitive.

"Tell me what you want me to do now," Temari demanded.

"I want you to touch me," Naruto said without hesitation. He was starting to understand how this game was going to be played. "Under the underwear," he said, then she shot a look at him.

"Who said you could speak again?" He shut his mouth and waited to see if she'd punish him. Instead, she did precisely what he wanted the first time. She gripped him OVER his underwear, making his breath catch in his throat. "You like that don't you?" she asked, and he nodded, his eyes closed. She moved her hand up and down, and Naruto did his best not to make a sound. He didn't want her to stop what she was doing.

Temari asked once more, "What do you want me to do next?" and she stared at him with very intent eyes. Naruto tried to control his breathing as he said, "Go inside the underwear and continue what you're doing."

She said, "Only if you look at me. Look me in the eye, and don't break eye contact with me – no matter what, or I stop." He nodded and locked his eyes on hers.

Naruto stared straight into Temari's eyes as he felt her wiggle his pants a little lower. Then he felt cooler air on his overheated member as she pulled the waistband of his boxers up and then pulled them down and away from him. Then her gaze seemed to intensify, and he felt her wrap her hand around his throbbing manhood. He desperately wanted to close his eyes and groan loudly as she began to work him up and down, but speaking was a no-no, and if he broke eye contact with her for any reason, she'd stop. So he dug his fingers into the soil, gritted his teeth together and kept quiet while he stared at her.

Mere moments later, Temari said, "You're close aren't you? Answer me."

"Yes," he gasped. She continued her ministrations while he continued his silent staring.

Then she tried something completely devious. She said to him, "What if I told you, you were not allowed to come?" His eyes got wide, because he knew that was probably impossible with how close he was to exploding. She said, "If I told you, you weren't allowed, would you stop yourself?" He nodded feebly, knowing that he would try and stop himself, if she indeed told him to. That was all part of the game after all.

Temari increased her rate and Naruto thought he might die. He tried not to think about what she was doing to him, but then her other hand slipped further into his boxers and cupped his balls. He wanted to scream out, but he didn't – she wouldn't allow it.

Temari decided that Naruto had listened quite well to her, so she decided to reward him. "You know, I never said you couldn't come," and as soon as that thought sunk in to Naruto's skull, he did, in great streams all over his stomach. He breathed, gasping, as Temari finished him off. He finally thought it was ok to break eye contact with her, so he did, closing his eyes, feeling his entire body tingle with relief.

Naruto felt Temari release him. Then she stood up. She said, "Guess what you just did?"

Naruto grabbed some leaves and tried to clean himself up a bit. He said, "Am I allowed to speak now?"

"Yeah."

"I think I know what I just did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I told you what to do instead of you just telling me what to do."

"See," Temari said, "You get it. We BOTH told each other what to do. And it wasn't too bad was it?"

"It was great," he breathed, trying to reassemble himself.

"Too bad some other people don't realize how good give and take can be," Temari said as she looked back toward the Village. "I'm ok from here Naruto. You just sit there and rest for a bit."

Naruto tried to get himself together faster. He said, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you any further?"

"I'm fine. I've got it from here. But, I'll be sure to ask for you the next time I visit the Village." She winked at him, then grabbed her fan, folded it and placed it in its holder on her back. Then she turned and walked back to the path and was gone.

_**A/N**_: So, you ended up having a nice time with Temari! GREAT JOB! If you'd like to try and end up with anyone else, feel free to go back to the beginning and make some different decisions – they'll lead you to different paths!

* * *

(**5NEJI**) Naruto walked over to Neji and said quietly, "Hey Neji, how about we ditch Gai-sensei and train on our own?" Naruto figured that Neji wasn't any more excited about the 50 km sprint than he was. If anything, he suspected that Neji was even wearier of it than he was, probably having had experience in these types of training situations before. Neji would probably be happy to train with him rather than go along with Gai-sensei and his crazy methods of training.

But when Naruto looked at Neji's face he was met with a stoic expression. "I'd rather not deal with ANY tedious or cantankerous people today, thank you," Neji said as he walked off.

"_What's a 'cantankerous?'"_ Naruto thought. He barely understood Neji's words so he just stood with his mouth hanging open, a confused expression on his face. He guessed he'd have to try his luck with either Lee or TenTen. (Go to **6LEE**) or (Go to **7TENTEN**)

* * *

(**15IRUKA**) "Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called. Iruka-sensei had been his father-figure when he was younger. Since they had been apart from each other for some time, Naruto thought that a little together time to get reacquainted would be nice.

"Oh, hi there Naruto. Coming out of Ichiraku as usual? You haven't changed a bit."

"That's where you're wrong Iruka-sensei, I have changed! I'm much stronger than I was before. I can feel that Hokage title getting closer now."

They started to walk casually, talking about how Naruto used to be such a prankster. Second to eating ramen, Naruto was an infamous prankster of Konoha. "Those sure were the days," Iruka said nostalgically.

Since the "old days" many things in Naruto's life had gotten much better, but some things were still as bad as they used to be. It used to be great, running around carefree when he was a kid. Not having so many issues in his head. Sasuke was still around . . .

"Yeah, those were the days."

. . .

Naruto and Iruka walked for a long time. It was lunch time soon and Iruka treated Naruto to ramen again. He ate a record of 30 bowls in less than 8 minutes. Even eating that fast Naruto was still able to enjoy his food. "Man, I wouldn't trade a bowl of Teuchi's ramen for ANYTHING!" he commented.

"So where are you headed now Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asked. "I was going to head over to the Academy, wanna join me?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute. Should he go to the Academy, where his ninja life started? He thought it would be nice to go back and reminisce about the old days. There were many good times attached to that place that he didn't want to lose. Good old times. Memories of old friends. Nostalgia tugged at his heart suddenly and he wasn't quite sure he did want to go there. He thought that it might be nice to go relax a bit and enjoy the beautiful day instead. He thought that maybe going to the park, where the Memorial Stone and the Hokage Tree were both located would be another option he could explore. Having not been around for such a long time, Naruto thought it might be a good idea for him to go pay some respect to those that had fought in the last Ninja War—it was important after all, to remember all the fallen.

After he weighed his options, Naruto turned to Iruka and said, "You know what Iruka-sensei, I think I'm going to head over to the Park for a bit (Go to **16PARK**) or Naruto said, "Sure! I'll walk with you to the Academy." (Go to **9ACADEMY**)

* * *

(**20HOME**) Naruto decided that maybe home might be a good place to be. He felt a bit hungry, which wasn't unusual for him, so he thought, "Maybe I'll run by Ichiraku's and pick up some ramen to take home with me? At least that will make me feel better." But Kakashi-sensei was always telling him he should lay off the stuff. He argued with himself, "ramen, no ramen, hmm…." Eventually, Naruto decided to make a quick run for some ramen (Go to** 21RAMEN RUN**) or Naruto decided to go home instead of stopping for ramen. (Go to **22GO HOME**)

* * *

**(23SAKURA) **Sakura had been looking for Naruto. She had found out in the Hokage Tower that it was his day off. Tsunade had given her some free time from her studies to go spend time with him saying that it's only customary to take a friend out when they return from being away for a long time. Sakura thought it over for a while and decided that it would be a nice change of pace for her and something nice to do for Naruto. The only thing she didn't count on was not being able to find him. She initially went to Ichiraku's ramen bar but surprisingly found he wasn't there. She asked Teuchi about Naruto but he said he didn't know where Naruto was. She then went over to the training grounds but found that no one was there. Lastly, she went to his apartment but wasn't there either.

It was then that Naruto came up to her as said, "Hey Sakura you doing anything right now?"

She was a little flustered. He had found her with no problem and asked casually if she was doing anything while she had spent a fair portion of her day looking for him to take him out. How odd that seemed to her that he would find her before she found him. "No. I was just heading over to the hospital to get some stuff. What do you want?" Going to the hospital was a total lie, but she wanted to sound convincing.

Naruto thought about his next question. He wanted to take her out but didn't want to give Sakura the wrong impression. He had to be flawless but he knew himself—that was impossible. _"Should have asked Gama-chan about this," _he thought to himself.

He wanted to sound convincing yet cool, confident yet casual, and overall determined.

"Oh, it's just that I wanted to know if you wanted to get a bite to eat, my treat. It's been two and a half years, I thought I'd show you the man I've become," Naruto said as he grinned ear-to-ear.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Had it been the 14 year-old Naruto who was asking her to a meal, she probably would have punched him clean out of the village. But it was different now. He had grown so much, physically, much taller than anyone would have guessed. He was really becoming a man. But it wasn't those thoughts that convinced Sakura that she should go with him—no. It was that familiar smile that bathed her body in nostalgia.

"All right Naruto."

He couldn't believe it. SAKURA ACTUALLY SAID YES TO A DATE WITH HIM! Naruto felt like he was sailing through the clouds. Even though they haven't seen each other in so long he was sure that Sakura still viewed him as a kid. He didn't know why she'd said yes but it didn't matter—she said yes.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's hopes suddenly sank into a bottomless pit. He hadn't expected her to say "yes" so he had no idea where he should take her. He knew that if he said Ichiraku's, Sakura would definitely give him a beating. He quickly searched his memory for a place—any place.

"How about we go to Tsuki? It's not that far from my house."

Sakura clenched her fist, "What did you say?"

Her eyes yelled "MURDER" to Naruto. He then realized the Tsuki also meant "thrust" and Sakura probably got the wrong impression. With his hands up, ready to defend himself, he explained, "I mean Tsuki as in 'moon.' It's a quiet, but very nice restaurant by my house!" Naruto closed his eyes, preparing his body for the thrashing that might come. But luckily, Sakura remember the restaurant once he explained its name. She had passed by it earlier when she was looking for him. She thought it was a pretty good looking place.

"I could pick you up at the hospital at 7:30 so you can get your things done, just don't hit me," Naruto pleaded as he cringed away from her.

Sakura could see the fear in his face. She liked the fact that Naruto was a bit fearful of her but at that moment she felt it hindering them. _"I've beaten this boy so much that I can't even talk to him without him thinking I'll hurt him. Although, it's mostly his fault for being such an idiot."_

"Ok then, I'll see you at 7:30. But you can pick me up at my place instead," Sakura said as she smiled and walked away. She wanted to make sure that Naruto couldn't read her thoughts because they had to be evident on her face.

Opening one eye slowly, Naruto saw her walk away. He had just dodged a beating AND gotten a date. Things had just gotten really lucky for him. He ran home to tell Gama-chan about his luck, but when he looked outside he could see it was almost seven (he had to look at the sun since his alarm clock was still broken). He ran out again and made reservations for two at the restaurant, barely able to control his glee.

. . .

Sakura looked at the time, _"He'll be late if he doesn't get here in the next 2 minutes and if he is late, I'm not going," _but as soon as she finished her sentence Naruto appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, had to get everything ready."

She gave him an annoyed look as he grinned slyly. Naruto lead the way as they walk side-by-side to Tsuki. Once they got there Naruto quickly got the hostess' attention. She led them to a table by the window. Naruto secretly hoped that everyone he knew would pass by that window as they sat there, so they could actually SEE that he was on a date with Sakura.

Sakura could almost feel the glee that filled Naruto. Every little thing made him smile at that moment. "Idiot,"she said with a giggle.

Once they settled themselves down and ordered their food there was a period of silence in the air. Naruto didn't know what to say, so like usual, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"How come you didn't grow out your hair long again?"

"Oh," she said in surprise to Naruto's question, "I did for a while but decided to cut it again."

"For the same reason?"

Sakura had to think about her response. She had had long hair because of the rumor that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. She was forced to cut it during the Chunin Exams and left it that way to remind herself that she can be a good ninja on her own. Now, however, she felt that she had more or less proven herself with her medical-nin abilities.

"Guess I just got used to it is all."

Naruto wondered about it for a while but instead commented, "I liked it more when it was longer. It made you look girly."

Sakura wasn't sure how to take that statement, especially the "made you look girly" part. "Are you saying I'm not girl?" she asked as she felt her blood pressure rise.

"No no no no no. I'm just saying that it made you look really pretty and made your skin look brighter and silkier." Again Naruto needed to dodge a bullet, and luckily for him he did since at that moment the food arrived and Sakura's anger simmered down at the prospect of eating a good meal.

Even though she was still angry, she still noted Naruto's compliment. Of course he had complimented her before he left, but now, after 2 ½ years of travelling, with him seeing hundreds of different women, for Naruto to still feel how he felt about her touched a different place in her heart.

. . .

As they left Tsuki, Naruto stretched and rubbed his belly. "That was some good food. The ramen at Ichiraku's is better, but overall it was still good."

Sakura just smiled behind him as she mentally agreed with him. They had been having a good time thus far and the sun wasn't even totally got yet. "Naruto?"

"Yes?" he responded.

"Mind coming with me to do some shopping?"

Naruto looked at the situation as another opportunity to be with Sakura, "Why not? I'll do my best no matter what!" He hit his chest and started walking forward very proudly.

"Uh, Naruto," she began, "you'll just be carrying the bags for me."

Naruto was a little embarrassed about his overexcitement and slightly crestfallen. He stopped, and turned to Sakura. "Well then I promise to not drop them," he said giving her a weak smile.

Sakura laughed aloud at Naruto's idiocy. As she walked passed him, she patted his shoulder and said, "Ok, then I'll be depending on you to not drop my things."

Naruto gave a thumbs up and followed her to the store. They didn't buy that many things, at least not enough that he thought his help was needed. Unfortunately, as they left the store, a drunken man passed by.

He stopped, putting down a bottle, then swung his arm in a wide arc at them, saying, "Look at ju two. Shopping *hiccup* and stuff. And ju my lady, aren't you delicious. I should make you my new mistress," but this won him a flying kick from Sakura. He sailed into the sky until he was just a dot falling quickly to the ground.

"Stupid drunk people," Sakura said.

Naruto picked up the bottle of sake the drunken man had left behind. "He left this behind," he mentioned. "Guess I'll just take this home then."

Sakura quickly spat back, "What do you think you're doing taking that home, you're underage!"

"What else should I do with it?" But then Naruto got an evil thought, "Unless you wanna make use of it? We could use it to toast to my return."

Sakura was skeptical and give Naruto a weary look. She had never had sake, even though every now and then Tsunade would try to force it upon her. This, however, was a special occasion. Naruto hadn't shown any malicious intent and at least it was for a good reason so she decided to go along with him. She thought that one little toast wouldn't hurt anything.

"Well I guess we could," Sakura said idly. She wasn't thrilled with the idea but if it was for Naruto then she would do it.

Naruto had a big smile on his face. Everything was going his way, almost as if the "higher ups" were on his side. "Then let's go drop off these bags and head to my house."

The rest of the walk to Sakura's house to drop off the bags and then to Naruto's house was is silence. Naruto was happily anticipating the rest of their evening together, and he didn't want to open his mouth and ruin it. Sakura, however, was extremely nervous. She was going to Naruto's house to drink sake. The idea of doing that with him would have never occurred to her earlier that day, but having been with him, feeling that warm place she had once known with her team members, she found she wanted to go to his place with him. Naruto had really grown up in her eyes and whenever she looked at him now she felt comforted and glad.

Once they got to his house she noticed the cleanliness of the apartment. _"Did he plan for me to come over since the beginning, or is he usually this clean?"_ she thought to herself.

Naruto took out two small glass cups, since he didn't own any sake cups, and told Sakura, "Come on in and take a seat."

She did and stayed quiet. She didn't know what to do or say. Luckily Naruto turned with half-full cups of sake and handed her one.

"Isn't this too much?" she asked

"I don't know. I don't have the tiny sake cups that people usually use so I'm guessing this is ok. We just won't have to fill them up so often."

Both looked at their drinks very worriedly. They say that your first drink is always the hardest. Sakura didn't want to end up drunk in Naruto's house and Naruto didn't want to be drunk in front of Sakura.

Sakura put on a brave, determined face, and was the first one to swallow her fears, raise her glass and say, "Welcome back Naruto."

Naruto could still see the nervous fear of the unexpected in her eyes. Then he decided that since she'd raised her cup, he'd raise his. They looked at each other and made a silent pact to just drink and be done with it. "Thank you, it's good to be back," he said finally.

Both drank the entire glass of sake. Sakura coughed after finishing her glass. The strong sake burned down her throat but left a warming sensation in her stomach that seemed to spread to her limbs. Naruto, instead, tried to look tough in front of Sakura, and held in his pain, and tears, as the sake slid down his throat.

Once she stopped coughing, Sakura looked up at Naruto. He looked like the sake hadn't affected him. This made her angry. "So you think your all tough being able to take it?" She reached over on the table, poured herself another glass of sake and drank it.

Naruto swallowed audibly seeing Sakura chug down the sake. With every swallow her face got redder and redder. When she was done, she looked at him angrily, "See I can do it too!"

She poured another glass and handed it to Naruto with a challenge, "Now it's your turn, big boy. Or are you scared?"

Naruto worried that perhaps Sakura was already drunk. A whole glass of sake was probably equivalent to more than 20 of the tiny sake cups. He took the cup from her hand fearing that if he didn't drink it she'd force it down his throat, or make fun of him cruelly and ruin their night together. He braced himself and chugged it down just like Sakura had.

She watched him drink it, watching small drops of sweat collect on his face. She found that sweat had collected on her brow too. It suddenly felt much hotter in the room, like someone had turned up the thermostat to 100 degrees. She did admired how Naruto had the courage to drink it all down. She found that she liked to watch his Adam's apple move as he drank.

When Naruto was done the room was spinning. He placed his hand on the table to regain his balance but ended up knocking over the trash can. Sakura immediately laughed.

"You such a dork Naruto."

"It's not my fault. Alcohol always hits you the hardest the first time you try it, or at least that's what they say anyway."

"It didn't do anything to me," she responded but right then she leaned back on her chair a little too far, and it tipped backward, dumping her on the floor. She hadn't been able to keep her balance.

Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh. He laughed loudly and with no remorse. He grabbed his sides from the pain of laughter. Sakura was flushed as she got up and fixed the chair. As she tried to get up she noticed the tipped over trash can and what it held inside—Naruto's broken alarm clock.

"What the hell happened to your alarm clock?" she asked as she sat back down in her newly righted chair with a piece the clock's face.

As Naruto stopped laughing, he topk a seat next to her, and explained, "Oh, that. When I woke up this morning I tried turning it off but the button got stuck. Then I tried taking out the batteries but the stupid lid was screwed down tight. So in the end I just threw it and it broke."

Sakura had been looking at Naruto with a flattering smile the entire time he spoke. She had taken off her headband/forehead protector and was holding up her head with her hands. "You're so cute, a HUGE DORK, but still cute nonetheless. To think that you're that grumpy in the morning is very cute and kind of suits an idiot like you."

Naruto didn't know if that was a compliment or an in insult or a compliment wrapped in an insult. But he really didn't care, because as he looked at her, Sakura was slowly changing in front of his eyes. Her face looked brighter, her hair looked really soft, and her skin seemed to call to him. He wanted to touch her hair, but thought he shouldn't. But somehow, his body seemed to have a mind of its own as he watched his hand reach over and put his fingers through her hair.

At first, she was surprised at this gesture but when Naruto started to caress her scalp she, almost literally, began to melt. He massaged and scratched her head. It felt SO good to her to be touched so gently and soothingly. She leaned into his hand and ended up falling off her chair again.

"Oh shoot," Naruto said as he tried to get up from his chair but he moved too fast for the condition he was in and ended up falling himself.

Now that both of them were on the floor, they laughed at each other and their own clumsiness. The laughter that came out of them was genuine and carefree. They were enjoying themselves and this was just the icing on the cake. They began to point at each other, as if trying to tell each other how dumb they were.

"Ha, you fell so hard!"

"Shut up Naruto you couldn't even get up from your chair without falling over!"

Everything felt just right to them. Their laughter slowly started to dance away from them, but they remained there on the floor, eventually staring at the ceiling. They were happy together. Two and a half years apart, and this was the first time they could really enjoy each other's company.

After a while, they both turned away from the ceiling and looked at each other. Naruto could see the tears in her eyes from all the laughing she'd done. They made her eyes glisten. He was sure she could see his tears as well. Sakura smiled at him and he couldn't have asked for a better moment. He wished it would never end. He wished he could keep the mood going but once he looked at her lips it was all over.

The happy carefree feeling was gone, and was suddenly replaced with desire. He wanted to reach out and touch her mouth. Her lips looked soft and juicy at the same time. He wanted to know what it would be like to get that close to her, to just taste her for a few brief moments.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, for him in the middle of his thoughts his body had already moved in towards his desires. He scooted over, extended his neck and gave Sakura a passionate kiss. She, unlike him, was already expecting it. The way that Naruto had been staring at her told her that he wanted her. It was his sweet blue eyes that gave him away. To her surprise, she didn't move a muscle. Part of her mind was yelling at her, telling her how she would have never done something like that with Naruto if she didn't have alcohol in her but because of the alcohol, she wanted it to. Then she looked inside herself and found that even without the alcohol, this was a different Naruto, one she wanted to be with. She found that she wanted to not only be with him, but she wanted to _feel_ him.

Sakura was the first one to reach out and pull Naruto closer to her. He hooked her hip and brought their bodies together. Hands began to travel as they wanted to let their curiosity run wild. Clothes were being taken off as they wanted more intimate contact with each other. They never parted their lips unless it was absolutely necessary. During this session, they had begun to roll around the floor, trying to find a better position for them to remove the rest of their clothes. Naruto naturally ended up on top of Sakura.

Once their chests where bare, Naruto, without any hesitation, reached down to Sakura's hips, massaged them, and then proceeded to go down to her skirt. He pulled her up off the floor a bit by her skirt. Sakura felt the excitement of the moment rush through her like a tidal wave. She bit her lip out of anticipation as she held her hips up off the ground. Once up, Naruto began to undo her skirt while he licked at her navel, with the full intention of taking her shorts all the way down. She had undone his pants earlier and they had already come off of him.

Naruto stood up then, and extended his hand to her to assist her. The room wobbled a little, but his excitement had caused him to regain his focus, and most of his balance. They were both fully undressed—wanting each other much more than before. Naruto pushed Sakura up against a wall as he sucked on her neck and shoulder. His manhood rubbed up against her, right between her thighs. It sent jolts of electricity through her. Sakura felt her blood boil as her desire for him rose even higher. She raised her right leg and hooked it around his hips. This was the sign Naruto had been waiting for. It was the moment they were both waiting for.

The ecstasy that filled Sakura's body as Naruto entered her was more than she could handle. She dug her nails into his shoulders. This, however, excited Naruto tremendously, then he began to move. Sakura found that she wanted to rip his body apart. Eat him alive! She never imagined sex to be as good as it was. Perhaps it was the alcohol but it didn't matter at the time, she was enjoying herself and she wanted it to continue on forever.

Naruto too could feel every nerve in his body tingle with exhilaration. Every thrust was another high. Every sound that Sakura made drove him further into his want for her. He looked deep into her emerald eyes and saw happiness shining back at him. He realized that he was what was causing that happiness. He wanted to do his best to keep those eyes bright and happy, always.

Sakura could feel her own climax nearing. It had begun as a small flame but soon had erupted into a gigantic inferno. She didn't want hers to come just yet so she put her hands on Naruto's chest and pushed. Naruto, at first was fearful, thinking he had done something to displease her but when took a step back, Sakura walked over to the table, pushed aside the cups and bottle of sake, and laid on top of it with her behind to him.

"We aren't done just yet," she said to him with an inviting look. With rejuvenated lust, he entered her from behind, holding on to her by the hips. He delighted at this new position, and it's extremely different sensations. On the wall, it felt much more intimate having Sakura right in front of him. Now, he had her, all of her, in his control. It raised the beast in him as he drove in deeper and faster. To Sakura, it was definitely satisfying but in a different way. Giving Naruto complete control, and being in a much more inferior role, stimulated a different part of her. She loved it. It excited her to no end.

This new level of excitement brought her climax even quicker than before. She grabbed onto the edges of the table, trying to control herself. She moaned very loudly, every breath drawing her even closer to fulfillment. She looked back at Naruto; his body dripping in sweat. His eyes were fixated on her body. They told her that she was everything he wanted at that moment and that filled her heart with bliss.

Sakura was soaring. The pressure inside her body was building. She took deeper and deeper breaths. Her mind was filled with endorphins that took her higher and higher. Naruto noticed all of this. He used this as incentive as he pumped as hard as he could, giving her as much of his erection as he could. The more he gave the higher she got. She felt her throat tighten up, unable to breath for a few moments right before she let out a moan so loud that Teuchi, in Ichiraku, had turned towards Naruto's house as simply smiled, _"Good boy."_

As Naruto withdrew from Sakura, he could still feel his blood pumping. Hearing her moan that loudly gave him a new level of courage. It was as if the male part of him had just grown by a multiple of ten. When Sakura turned and looked at Naruto's still erect penis, she knew her work was still not done.

Sakura gave Naruto a devilish look, one that invited him in for more but also told him that the fire between them was not going to subside any time soon. He helped her stand, then he picked her up, and carried her lovingly to his bed. He laid her on her back gently and then climbed on with her and placed himself between her legs.

This time, Sakura reached up and caressed his face. At that moment, she was his and he was hers. It had been two and a half years since they'd seen each other and neither of them could fathom how so much each had changed. They had been waiting for each other for all those months and now they had each other, at that moment and forever more.

Naruto pressed his entire body onto her, having her warmth envelop him. They were one once again. Every stroke was a symbol of a building new relationship. They were going to give every bit of themselves to each other. They could see a new horizon in front of them. One that no longer had them as teammates side-by-side but rather them holding each other as one, a couple.

Sakura looked up at her Naruto. He was so much more than she thought he would be when he returned. She expected the same idiotic Naruto who had no common sense still with a lot of growing up to do. But she was pleasantly surprised to learn that instead he had grown to extreme heights in so many ways. He still had no common sense but that's what kept him a child at heart; which was also where his passion came from.

Naruto's body began to stiffen as he neared his release. Sakura, too, again felt herself rising to pleasurable heights. She was soon to walk over the edge.

"Sakura, Sakura I . . ." but when he looked at her she simply replied breathlessly, "I know—I love you too."

It was perfect. It felt perfect to both of them. Their bodies climbed the mountain together, as one. As they looked deep into each other's eyes they knew that this was the epitome of unity. Naruto reached out and connected palms with Sakura, interlacing her fingers and his. She kissed him softly on the lips as his breathing intensified. She arched her back as they both jumped off the mountain together, into eternal bliss.

. . .

Naruto continued to lie on Sakura's chest as she held him and played with his hair. He had been so comfortable in her arms that he dozed off. When he turned to look at her, the moon was glowing on Sakura's skin. She seemed like an angel to him.

She smiled at him, he softly smiled back. All Naruto could do was close his eyes again and let himself enjoy every moment they would have together that night.

_**A/N**_: CONGRATULATIONS! You've made Naruto's fondest wish come true! If you'd like to try and make some of his other wishes come true, (or maybe some of your own) go back to the beginning and make a few different decisions.

* * *

(**29TALK KURENAI**) Naruto walked over to where Kurenai was sitting, and he noticed that her normally red eyes were more red than normal, and they were quite puffy. She'd been crying, and from the looks of it, she'd been crying a lot. He asked quietly, "Hey Kurenai-sensei, what's wrong?"

Kurenai looked at Naruto and said, "Oh, I'm just having a bad day."

"No Kurenai-sensei, I'm having a bad day. You're having something else entirely. You don't see me crying."

"You're having a bad day too?"

"Pretty much the worst. Right from the start. I should have just stayed in bed today."

"Stayed in bed," Kurenai said, then she burst out crying. Naruto immediately sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"There, there Kurenai-sensei. What's got you so sad?"

"I shouldn't burden you with my problems Naruto."

"It's ok. I was just on my way home and I've got nothing else to do. I'd listen if you wanted to talk."

Kurenai practically jumped up and said, "SEE! YOU are willing to listen to me when I talk! Not like that big OX who I'm SUPPOSED to be in love with!"

"I take it this has something to do with Asuma-sensei?"

Kurenai calmed down and said, "Yes. I think we're through Naruto. Asuma and I, I think our relationship is over." Then Naruto understood completely why Kurenai was sad. Her heart was breaking right there in front of him. It was then that he realized that his problems weren't quite so bad after all.

Again, Naruto put his arm around Kurenai and he patted her back a little. "It's ok Kurenai-sensei. You don't need him. If he doesn't treat you the way you want to be treated, then to hell with him!"

"But Naruto, I LOVE him!"

"I understand Kurenai-sensei. But look at it this way, there are plenty of other guys out there, guys who WILL treat you like you want to be treated. Treat you the way you SHOULD be treated!" Kurenai sniffed loudly then turned to look Naruto in the eye. "You're a beautiful woman! Any guy would give anything to be with you!"

"Really?" Kurenai whispered.

"Ahuh. It's true! You don't need anyone who isn't worthy of you Kurenai-sensei. You should be treated like a Queen."

Kurenai smiled a bit, then said, "Thank you Naruto."

"Any time," he said back. Then he noticed something about Kurenai – she seemed to be studying his face. He saw her eyes soften as she gazed into his blue ones which caused his to widen a bit with curiosity. He watched as her eyes darted to his mouth and back again. Then Kurenai leaned a little closer to him, which startled him. He asked, "Uh, Kurenai-sensei? What are you doing?"

She said, "I wonder Naruto, if you'd like to help me forget about Asuma for a little while."

"Well, sure. But what did you have in mind?"

"I think I just need some different company for a bit," Kurenai said.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. I'm kind of tired of sitting under this tree. I've been here long enough." She stood up and he offered her his arm. She looked a little surprised at the gesture, but his face smiled back at her innocently enough, so she wrapped her arm in his.

They walked the streets of Konoha that way, Kurenai telling Naruto of why she suspected that she and the man she still loved were probably no longer together. She and Asuma had been arguing more and more lately. She loved him, but there were things about him that she didn't love, and those things were driving a wider wedge between them every day.

She poured her heart out to him. He listed to her and could almost feel her sorrow. He nodded and acknowledged her but mostly he let her unburden herself of the pain she felt.

They walked for almost an hour, until Kurenai finally said, "I'm so sorry Naruto, I've practically talked your ear off. And it's so warm. Would you like some cold lemonade? My place is just up ahead."

"Actually that sounds kind of nice Kurenai-sensei – I am a bit dry." He smiled and looked down at the dusty road as they walked toward Kurenai's house. What he didn't see was how Kurenai was admiring him out of the corner of her eye.

Kurenai let them both in and led him to the living room. "Go ahead and get comfortable, I'll bring out the lemonade." Naruto sat on a large couch that was incredibly comfortable. There was a coffee table not far from him. He thought for a moment of putting his feet on it, but it wasn't his house so he just sat back and relaxed instead. A few minutes later, Kurenai returned with a pitcher of lemonade filled with ice cubes, and two glasses filled with ice as well. She said, "Here we go. This is nice and cold," then she poured lemonade in one of the glasses until it was nearly full. She handed it to him, noticing how almost immediately the glass was covered in condensation.

"Thanks Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said as he brought the glass to his lips. He closed his eyes and drank deeply, tipping the glass, allowing the liquid to wet his parched throat. Kurenai couldn't help but watch as some of the condensation from the glass gathered, then fell to Naruto's throat where it began a slow descent downward toward his chest. She watched as he lowered the glass, a pleasant expression on his face as he exhaled. Then he looked at her and saw her looking at him with an expression he didn't understand.

"Are you ok Kurenai-sensei?"

She hid her eyes, then said, "I guess I'm just still a little sad, that's all." She took that opportunity to pour herself a glass of lemonade before she asked him, "Would you like some more?"

"I would if that's ok," he said. She took his glass and poured it full again, then handed it to him. She watched him drink again, noticing how his neck moved while he drank. She liked how his hand looked as it held the slippery glass. She wondered if the rest of his arms looked as strong as his hands did.

"You're not drinking," Naruto said. Kurenai then self-consciously took a few mouthfuls of her lemonade before putting the glass back down on the table.

Naruto fanned his face a bit and said, "It is warm isn't it? I hadn't noticed until I drank all that cold lemonade," he suddenly unzipped his jacket and opened it wide, flapping it slightly to get some air.

Kurenai lifted her glass and said, "You can take it off if you like, if it'll make you more comfortable." She drank and watched him.

"Just remind me not to forget to take it with me when I leave," he said as he pulled it off and tossed it over the arm of the couch. He again reached for the glass, stretching out his arm for it, leaning forward, giving Kurenai a good idea of what lie under his shirt.

Kurenai moved a little closer to him and looked at his face. _"He's grown so much, matured so much. He reminds me of his father," _she thought as a pang of sadness ran through her at the thought of another person who was gone from her life.

"Hey," Naruto said and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, terrible sadness engulfing her, she felt as if her heart were left in tatters. "Kurenai-sensei?" he said, and his eyes turned as sad as hers were. _"He's so concerned,"_ she thought, _"he cares. He doesn't like anyone to be in pain. How big is your heart Naruto? Why do you care so much for everyone?"_ As she looked at him, she knew he just did, it was a genuine concern of his when people he knew were in pain.

Naruto could see it too, Kurenai was suffering right there in front of him. So he did the only thing he knew to do to comfort her, he pulled her closer to him and hugged her. As soon as he did, she put her head on his shoulder and cried tears of sorrow. He stroked her hair and tried to shush her. He held her a little tighter then, whispering words like, "I know," and "I'm sorry," and "It's ok," in her ear. And somewhere in her sorrow, she felt a building need. She felt a need to feel good again. At that moment, Naruto was attempting to do just that for her – to make her feel better. She was so grateful, that she pulled away from him and looked at him. His face was confused and then a bit startled as Kurenai put her hands on his face and kissed him full on the mouth.

It was gentle at first, Naruto being surprised that such a beautiful women would kiss him. He knew her heart was broken, and that she might be trying to do just what she'd said earlier, trying to forget the pain for a little while. When he thought about it, he didn't mind one bit that she wanted to try and forget the pain for a little while with him. He returned her kiss gently, letting her lead him to what she wanted, because he had no idea what that was.

She needed him. She needed to feel again. When she felt him kissing her back, responding to her, her confidence started to rebuild itself. Her heart still ached dully, but she put it out of her head as she felt her body reacting to his. Their intensity began to increase. Kurenai kissed his neck and whispered, "It's so hot in here," his neck tasted slightly salty as she sucked on it.

"It is warm," he said in one exhaled breath, turning to kiss her in the next.

She said, "Take your shirt off then," and she reached for the bottom of it. He needed no further invitation, and leaned forward to help her remove it. Kurenai saw that a small trickle of sweat had begun in the center of his chest, and was moving ever so slightly downward. She was so tempted to brush it away, with her tongue, but she waited not wanting to move too fast.

Naruto said between kisses, "You've got to be warm too. I can feel the heat coming off you," he put a hand on the back of her neck under her hair and squeezed. Kurenai's eyes rolled in her head.

"Too warm," she said as she began to pull at her wrappings. He tried to help her, but he didn't know what went where, so instead he waited until she pulled most of them off her chest. Then he reached inside the pitcher of lemonade and came away with a few ice cubes that he held to the back of her neck. Instantly the ice started to melt from the heat of her neck and his hand, the water dripping and trailing down her back. The sensation almost drove her mad. So she returned the favor, grabbing a handful of ice herself and holding it against his well formed chest. He gasped as the cold touched him accompanied by the heat of her fingertips. Like with her, the ice melted and ran tiny rivers downward toward his pants. This time, Kurenai did lean forward and lick at the water and sweat, before working her way back up to his face.

She stood up suddenly, only partly dressed. She stood in front of him, noticing that he was more than ready for anything she had planned for him. He looked at her steadily, his blue eyes piercing hers with intensity and sensual energy. She held out her hand and said, "Come with me." He took her hand and she led him to her bedroom, where she turned on a fan, then walked him to her bed.

She finished undressing the rest of the way, hearing him remark from time to time, saying things like, "Wow," when he caught a glimpse of her body. He took his own pants off then as she climbed onto the bed. She lay on her back waiting for him, beckoning to him to join her. He removed his boxers and climbed onto the bed with her and fell into her open arms.

Their bodies pressed together as they grappled with each other. Mouths on necks, fingers in hair, him settling between her thighs, then a sudden gasp as he entered her. She groaned out a long, "Yeeessss," as he pushed himself into her completely. Then as he began to move inside her, she almost cried from the pleasure. But this wasn't to last. She pushed him sideways, positioning him on his back. Then she straddled him and established her own pace of rising and falling while her hair hung in his face. She felt his hands first on her breasts, then on her ass as he assisted her while she rode him. Her pace took on a frantic note then as she practically bounced on him. Naruto was about done for, knowing he was past the point of no return. He was totally amazed then as he saw her throw her head back, her hands behind her on his thighs, as she ground herself down on him to a stuttering orgasm. That vision alone was enough to start his own and he gasped and grunted as he finished inside her.

Kurenai rolled her head on her shoulders back to face Naruto, who still stared at her in admiration, and utter satisfaction. She leaned forward, him still inside her and kissed him lightly on the lips. As one they rolled to the side. She tucked her head under his chin as he put his arm around her waist. He whispered into her hair, "Are you still sad?"

"Right now I'm not. I will be later, but right now I'm not. Thanks for helping me forget for a while," Kurenai said as she stroked his face, enjoying the way their overheated bodies touched in so many places.

_**A/N**_: CONGRATULATIONS! You've just spent a steamy time with Kurenai! If you'd like to see who else you could end up with, begin the story again and make some different decisions. Who could you end up with next, or will you die trying?

* * *

(**44FINAL OPTION**) Naruto decided that he didn't want to anger Sakura and possibly have him kill her if he accepted the mission with her. He said, "I don't think I'd better go with Sakura. She doesn't think very highly of me. Got anything else?"

Tsunade said, "I know you want to have the best missions ever Naruto, but every mission is important to this village! Every one of them brings in money and keeps us employed. Plus, even simple missions show that we are capable shinobi, able to accomplish any task asked of us. Nothing is too small a mission, and we accept all missions within reason."

"You really care about the Village don't you?"

Tsunade paused and said, "Yes I do. It's my home. It's also my job as Hokage. You will have to do this someday yourself Naruto. You won't be going on the missions as much; instead, you'll be doing the paperwork to keep the Village profitable while also defending it from within. Being Hokage means much more than just being the strongest ninja in the Village."

Naruto had conflicting thoughts. He said, "But I want to be the best! I want to take care of everyone. Being Hokage is my DREAM!"

Tsunade softened as she saw the image of her little brother in his face, and saw the passion of her beloved Dan in his face as well. She walked up to him and practically strangled him as she hugged him forcibly to her chest.

At first Naruto was confused. Granny Tsunade was hugging him so tightly, but then her possibly deadly grip on him slackened, yet she kept her arms around him loosely. He felt her rest her face against his in an affectionate way. It felt nice to him. He took a chance and slowly raised his arms to cautiously circle her waist.

When Tsunade felt Naruto's arms go around her she sighed. She hadn't been held gently in such a long time. She missed Dan so much – she'd never stopped loving him – and now Naruto stood before her holding her, and he was so much like Dan in his passion. She could easily mistake one for the other, but at that moment she knew she was with Naruto, and she felt his passion begin to mingle with hers.

Naruto experimentally pushed himself toward Tsunade, pressing more of his body against hers. It felt nice to him, the way she was all curvy and feminine, yet he respected her almost super human strength, and was careful with how far he pushed his luck. It seemed as if she was showing a gentle side of herself – a vulnerable side, a side that was stirring up thoughts and making his body react to her. As he pressed forward, connecting their bodies from head to knee, he felt her hands moving on his back, caressing him, and he liked it.

Tsunade's hands went slowly to Naruto's face, which she gently held, turning it so she was looking into his eyes. His eyes looked expectant, cautious, interested and conflicted. Then Tsunade broke with her tradition with him, and rather than putting an affectionate kiss on his forehead, she lowered her head and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Naruto's eyes drifted closed as he sank into the kiss he was sharing right there in Tsunade's office with none other than the Slug Queen herself.

Their kissing slowly deepened. Tsunade pulled him against her tightly, Naruto responded by pressing himself against her, kissing her passionately. She almost lost her footing, he pushed against her so hard, but was soon stopped as her back side made contact with her desk. She leaned against it, letting him move against her. She could feel his excitement through his pants. She knew she'd caused it, and she also knew that she wanted it, she wanted him. She wanted to share a passionate moment with the passionate shinobi she held in her arms.

She reached between them and unzipped his jacket. He shrugged it off, yet never stopped kissing her. She slid her own robe down her arms. It landed in an unceremonious pile on the desk behind her. She heard him go for his pants, she heard the zipper being yanked down, so she responded in kind by pulling down her own pants, freeing one of her legs, then leaning back against her desk.

Consumed in passion, it happened swiftly. Tsunade leaned back against the desk, spreading her legs for him to get between, then his mouth was all over her neck as he pushed himself into her. She gasped loudly as he wasted no time thrusting himself into her as she hung on to his neck. He pressed the side of his face against her breasts, all the while increasing the speed with which entered her. Tsunade hung from his shoulders, her head thrown back almost hitting her desk as he pushed her toward her passionate release. Her body trembled with tension as he continued to love her. In moments, a steady growl came from him as if something was about to break free from him, or be ripped from him forcibly. And then it happened, Naruto's body was on auto-pilot as he spasmed inside his Hokage. As soon as he began his final thrusts, Tsunade joined him as she tipped over the edge of her own orgasm.

Their breathing slowed. Tsunade lowered herself onto her back across the surface of her desk. Naruto just stood there trying to breathe, looking down at the body of his Hokage that he was still embedded deeply inside. Then her gaze snapped back to him and she apologized breathlessly, "Naruto. I'm so, so, sorry that I, that this," her words faltered as she couldn't think of what to say to him to apologize for her passion running away with her.

He withdrew himself slowly from her and said, "Tsunade, I am NOT sorry this happened." Tsunade smiled at him as her passion ebbed inside her, noting that that was the first time he had ever NOT called her "Granny-Tsunade."

_**A/N**_: YOU guided Naruto to the Slug Queen herself! Nice work! Interested in trying to go for someone else? Then start over and make some different decisions. You may be surprised what happens.

* * *

(**47SHOP**) As Naruto frantically ran to try and distance himself from the angry man who thought he was peeping, he ran past shop after shop. He didn't really care which one he ducked into, he just wanted a place to hide. As he approached the Yaminaka family's flower shop, he heard loud arguing, so he darted inside and found Ino, Temari and TenTen, voices raised, arms flailing. He pushed his way into the circle of arguing girls, squatted down and attempted to hide.

"What the hell Naruto!" Ino screamed at him.

"Hide me! Please hide me!"

TenTen said, "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything! It was that stupid pervy sage that got us in trouble!"

"Was he peeping again?" TenTen asked.

"Of course, even though he calls it "research,"" Naruto replied. "I just happened to be there with him, and the man he was peeping at saw him, so he ran after us."

Temari cracked up, "Jiraiya was peeping on a MAN?"

"Uh, no! He was peeping on what the man was doing to his girlfriend!"

"The old perv," Ino said. "But weren't you peeping too Naruto?"

TenTen said, "Yeah! Guilt by association!"

"NO! I was yelling at him for peeping, and that's when the man heard us. He's been chasing after me ever since. That's why you have to hide me - I want to live!"

"Whatever!" Ino snorted, "We've got other things to take care of anyway."

"I still think you're WRONG Temari!" TenTen said.

"Temari has a good point," Ino said, "I think you're the one who's wrong TenTen!"

Temari said, "Oh, NOW you agree with me Ino?"

Naruto looked at all three kunoichi. They all seemed to be quite agitated with each other. He didn't know what to ask, or who to talk to, but curiosity was getting the better of him.

Naruto turned to Ino and said, "Why are you guys arguing so much? What's the problem?"

"Like you'd understand Naruto! But if you HAVE to know, Temari came in to buy some flowers for a guy. TenTen thinks it's stupid to buy flowers for a guy, and that the guy would think they're girly and dumb. I personally think that you can buy flowers for a guy, but it's got to be the right TYPE of flower, nothing too feminine or lovey-dovey. Something that says that you're thinking of them and appreciate them, but nothing else."

TenTen piped up, "I just think it's ridiculous to give a guy flowers. Flowers are for girls, not guys!"

Temari said, "Well, I came in here because I wanted to talk to Ino about what she thought about getting some flowers to give to a guy."

"Ooh, are they for Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. Both TenTen and Ino looked at Naruto questioningly.

Temari growled, "I never said anything about WHO they were for! I just wanted to come in and get a feel for what a girl would do if she wanted to do something like that!"

"Flowers for a guy huh? I don't know." Naruto wondered what he would feel like if Sakura brought him flowers. He knew he'd like that, but he would want it to mean that she LIKED him, not that she just appreciated him.

Naruto wasn't sure who he agreed with. In addition, he actually had an idea of his own, but he wasn't sure if the girls would go with it, so was he was reluctant to tell them his idea. He thought instead, maybe he should just go. In the end he decided to agree with INO (Go To **49AGREE INO**) or he decided to agree with TenTen's opinion (Go To **50AGREE TENTEN)** or he decided to agree with Temari's opinion (Go To **51AGREE TEMARI**), or he decided to tell them his idea, "(Go To **52NARUTO'S IDEA**) or he decided to leave the shop. (Go To **53LEAVE SHOP**)

* * *

(**51AGREE TEMARI**) Naruto said flatly, "I think it would be fine for a girl to give a guy flowers. What's wrong with it?"

Temari stared at Naruto with disbelief. "You agree with me?" she said.

"Uh yeah. Why not?" Naruto said.

Ino said, "You just have to buy the right type of thing."

"I still think it's stupid and too feminine!" TenTen said.

"Well, I'm going to get some anyway. What type do you think would be good to give a guy to show that you appreciate them?" Temari asked Ino.

"Oh, there are quite a few things that are available that won't look too feminine. I'll put something together," Ino said.

TenTen said, "I still think you're wrong. If you want to show a guy you appreciate him, you should buy him some new weaponry. He wouldn't misinterpret that!" The other three looked at her like she was obsessed with all things pointy. "Fine then! I'm leaving." TenTen left the shop for places unknown.

…

Ino whipped up a small bouquet, nothing to fluffy or too pretty, or too smelly, or too colorful. Just some simple white daisies with a few white daffodils thrown in. Ino put the daffodils in because they stood for regard, respect and unrequited love. She knew they were for Shikamaru. Everyone knew the flowers Temari wanted were for Shikamaru.

When Ino presented Temari with the small bouquet, Naruto said, "Uh, those are kinda nice. Not too girly looking."

"Thanks," Temari said. "They're kind of a thank you gift."

"For Shikamaru?"

"Will you quit it?" Temari turned to leave after she paid for her purchase. "Thanks Ino."

"Don't mention it – I hope he likes them!"

"See ya Ino!" Naruto called. He walked out with Temari.

"Thanks for agreeing with me in there Naruto. Sometimes when I get around those two, all we ever do is argue."

"You're three very different kunoichi. You have different opinions!"

Temari looked at the flowers and said, "I don't even know why I'm getting these. He'll probably just think they're stupid."

"That's crazy!" Naruto said. "If someone wanted to give me flowers, even if it was just to say they thought of me, I'd be flattered. I'd smile from ear to ear."

"Really?" Temari asked.

"Ahuh. But girls don't really look at me that way."

Temari regarded him for a moment and thought he wasn't quite the goofy dork-ball that he had been when he was younger. He had even proven that he had a brain that actually thinks! She could see that his training had not been in vain. This new Naruto was one that she thought she could learn to like. For starters, she decided to treat him for the help he gave at the flower shop.

"Are you doing anything now Naruto?"

"Aside from trying to not get caught by some angry man, no," Naruto said as he looked around worriedly.

"Then how about I repay you for your help today? Oh, and I'll help you out with your 'angry man' problem if he comes by."

"If you're treating then I'm all in."

Temari smiled at him as she led the way. They left the busy shopping district and headed over to a more remote area of the Village. Once there, Temari started to enter a bar.

"Wait Temari, I'm still under age."

"Don't worry, I know the owner here. He has family over in Sunagakure so he lets me drink here while I compose letters and stuff between them."

"But what about me?"

"Don't worry you're with me."

"But Temari–"

"JUST COME ON!" Temari grabbed Naruto by his jacket and proceeded to drag him in the establishment.

When they entered Temari waved over the owner who then prepared them some drinks. To Naruto's surprise, Temari was right. He wasn't harassed by the scary looking bouncer and was actually served alcohol. He stared at it, worried. Temari just laughed at him as she tossed back her drink.

. . .

Naruto felt like days had gone by. When they finally left the bar, because both of them were out of money, they were loud and obnoxious. The moon was far away in the sky as they stumbled out. They had talked about practically everything. There had been angry moments, joyful banter, sad stories, funny memories, and even a little bit of crying.

"You seriously kissed Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Naruto grumbled. Someone pushed me and since I was already in his face it just happened."

"Or was it that you were just trying to get some?"

"Oh yeah, cuz he's so sexy!"

They laughed some more at their little jokes. Temari laughed so hard that she didn't watch her footing and tripped on a pebble in the road. Naruto tried to catch her but he only got a handful of the red obi she wore that held her robes together. As she fell the robe became undone and her fan dropped to the ground. Naruto blinked widely as he saw a nearly naked Temari on the ground. They stared at each other in bewilderment—then laughed. It was like something out of a lemon story.

"I thought you had the hots for Sasuke!" Temari yelled in between her laughter.

Naruto calmed down a bit and said, "Well I guess you've turned me back on to women with you seductive way of falling."

More and more laughing continued. Their sides hurt from it all. Naruto was the first to calm down. He walked over to Temari and extended his hand to help her up. She gladly took it and lifted herself up. As she got up a stabbing pain crawled up her leg. She lunged forward and fell against Naruto.

This time they didn't laugh but instead felt a little embarrassed. With Temari's robe undone, Naruto got an eye full of her cleavage as her breasts rested on his chest. Temari noticed his stare and pushed him. He fell to the floor as she picked up her fan. She saw that her obi had torn so she was stuck the way she was.

"Why'd you push me?"

"Because you were staring."

"Can you blame me, I'm a guy remember? If a good looking girl like you is half naked in front of me how could I not stare!"

"A good looking girl like me, huh?"

"Believe it. I'm surprised Shikamaru hasn't made a move yet."

Temari had forgotten all about Shikamaru until Naruto mentioned him. He seemed so distant at that moment. It was as if all of the feelings she'd been trying to build with him were now not so important to her. There was someone else that she found much more entertaining and fun to be with at the moment. She looked at Naruto with new intrigue in her eyes.

"Well that's his loss cuz now I got someone else in mind."

Naruto blinked furiously as Temari strode towards him. She had let go of her robe as she swung her hips while she walked. He could already feel his pants tightening as she stood in front of him.

"Uh, Temari?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to do what I want you to do?"

She smiled wildly at him as she pulled him up and limped him into the nearest alley. Once there, they found a dark corridor they squeezed into. She drove her fan into the ground and opened it just enough to block the entrance. Temari pushed Naruto up against the wall as she got down on her knees and started to undo Naruto's pants. He never even tried to resist her at all. To him, the entire situation was rather odd but it didn't matter, it felt good and it felt right so he went with it.

With his member fully out and completely erect, Temari looked up at Naruto and said, "Someone down here is hungry?"

Temari could see lust reflected in Naruto's eyes. He was definitely craving her touch. "You want me to "feed" your hunger?" Naruto gave a quick nod. "But who's in charge here?"

"You are. You're a Goddess."

Temari liked that compliment. She decided to reward him for his servitude by grabbing and stroking his manhood slowly. This sent volts of thundering electricity through Naruto's body. He was already panting and wanted to just rip off the rest of Temari's clothes and ravage her body like an animal but he knew the rule, she was the Goddess and he had to wait for her approval. Temari's speed began to increase and Naruto resorted to just tightening his fists and enduring the pleasure.

"Goddess?" Naruto said weakly.

"Yes?"

"May I have some more?"

"And what do I get out of it?"

"You get to see me get tortured some more."

Temari thought about that for a split second. All of this was already getting her aroused and she wanted to just climb on him and just do him but the idea of torturing him some more was definitely to her liking.

"Fine. Your request shall be granted."

Naruto looked down and saw the best sight of his life thus far. Temari had pulled down her bra and her breasts were fully exposed. She began to suck on him, and brought herself up to compress him between her breasts which she proceeded to rub him with them.

"You seemed to like these before but how do you like them now?" Naruto couldn't even respond since his body had already begun to tighten.

"SPEAK" Temari demanded!

Naruto said huskily, "It's the best!"

Temari grinned wickedly. She loved having him at her grasp. Naruto loved the feel of his manhood between her breasts. They were extremely soft but firm. Even though he was already feeling constricted, Temari began to lick the head of his erection as she stroked him. This was all too much for Naruto as he could feel himself getting closer to his climax.

"Tem-I mean Goddess. If you keep going I'm going to come."

Temari immediately stopped. "No, you are not allowed to come just yet."

She rose fluidly took off her panties, and jumped on Naruto. He caught her as he leaned back more, arching his body to give Temari a place to rest hers. He held on to her by the waist. Naruto's shoulder blades where now up against the wall while his knees were on the other. Temari ground down on him. Naruto shuddered at the sensation.

"You want me?" Temari asked evilly.

"OF COURSE!" he said, practically screaming.

"Well then your Goddess will reward you for your patience."

She repositioned herself on him and let him slide into her. The warming sensation that he felt was intense. Every inch of Naruto that went into Temari, was just another extension of enjoyment for her. Once he was fully inside her, Temari used her tippy toes to elevate herself and drop back down on him. Naruto, too, had begun to thrust and when both of them met, it was explosive. Temari moaned very loudly. She quickly unzipped Naruto's jacket and was under his shirt, digging her nails into his abdomen. Naruto's hands were now massaging her breasts, feeling their density and size.

Temari moved forward and kissed Naruto passionately. He was everything she wanted and she wanted to enjoy him to the fullest. Naruto could feel himself hurtling toward his climax, so he began to thrust harder and harder. Because of that, Temari reached around Naruto as she began to violently scratch him. This added the stimulus of pain, which excited Naruto even more.

"Goddess, may I—" Naruto began but Temari bit his lip and whispered, "Yes Naruto, inside of me."

They let their elation control them as they accelerated towards their climax. Naruto could feel his body tauten. Temari held her breath as she felt her orgasm spread through her body. She growled into Naruto's neck as she bit down, her nails cutting into his skin. Naruto soon climaxed also as he relieved himself into her. Small amounts of pain in his back, neck, and legs started to come to him shortly after his final thrusts into Tamari were complete. Soon, he collapsed to the ground.

"That was the best Naruto," Temari said as she was finally able to catch her breath. Naruto said quiet, reaching for Temari's body.

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

Both of them went into ninja mode as Temari grabbed her fan and Naruto picked up his pants while pocketed Temari's panties. They were on the roof tops already three blocks down when they finally stopped running.

They looked at each other, both of them exhausted. The sun was already rising behind Temari, her semi-naked body glowing. "You truly are a Goddess," Naruto told her.

She smiled and said "Next time I visit, I'll show you what it really means to be a Goddess."

And with that, Temari disappeared. Naruto's blood was boiling with anticipation. He would have to wait for her return to the village. "But" Naruto said patting his pocket "at least I got a souvenir."

_**A/N**_: CONGRATULATIONS! Temari and Naruto snuck down an alley because of you! Great work! If you'd like to try again, feel free.

* * *

**(6LEE) **Naruto looked at Lee and saw that same determination in his eyes as Gai-sensei. He knew that training with him would really give him a workout. At least one of them would feel good about it.

"Hey Lee, how about we pick up from the last time we fought?" he offered.

The shine in Lee's eye now changed to an inferno of fire as his excitement for battle grew. Lee said quickly, "Yes we should! But this time I will show you all of my new techniques that Gai-sensei has taught me. If I do not win, I'm going to do 1000 push-ups. If I can't do 1000 push-ups then I'll do 5000 jump ropes. If I can't do 5000 jump ropes then I'll do 2000 pull-ups. If I can't do 2000 pull-ups then I'll do,"

"OK THEN, let's get going!" Naruto interrupted as they began to walk off to another side of the training grounds.

. . .

His training with Lee lasted into the late afternoon. Naruto felt that he had done enough training—his fight with Lee had left him exhausted. Lee had definitely gotten much better and his energy levels had definitely gotten higher, even though Naruto never thought they could get any higher from when they where 14. Maybe there was something to that "spirit of youth" thing that Gai-sensei was always going on about.

Naruto had had enough. "Alright Lee, I think I'm done for now," Naruto explained as he sat down on a log.

"Come on Naruto, through my hard work and dedication I have been able to become the splendid ninja I set forth to be! I will show you the power of my youth!" Lee said as he struck a Gai-sensei pose.

Naruto laughed to himself, then hung his head and wished he was anywhere else but there. He figured that after this he would either go to the tower to check on any little mission he could get or go to the academy and see how things have been. He didn't want to spend his whole day there at the training grounds so he decided it was time to go.

"Oh that's ok Lee! You just keep the power of your youth to yourself. I'm going to head out."

"But we are still tied 50-50 in matches! It is as if we both won today," Lee complained.

"And we both lost, so that means you've got some push-ups to do, don't you?" Naruto instigated.

Lee's eye filled with fury as he realized that what Naruto said was true. Naruto was right and he had to keep his promise. "THEN I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT I, THE HANDSOME DEVIL OF THE LEAF VILLAGE, WILL KEEP MY PROMISE!" He dropped to the floor and began his long but glorious punishment.

With Lee busy with his thousand pushup punishment, Naruto was free to leave him for his next destination. _"Where should I go?"_ he thought to himself. (Go to **8TOWER**) or (Go to **9ACADEMY**)

* * *

(**38HELP SHIZUNE**) Naruto decided that even though he was a noteworthy klutz, that Shizune looked like the log books she carried might be a bit much for her to carry by herself. So he called out, "Shizune! Hey!"

Shizune turned her head to see who was calling her and as she did, about half of the logs she was carrying fell sideways to the floor.

"_SEE!"_ Naruto shouted at himself in his head. "Let me help you with those Shizune." He ran to catch up with her, then he said, "I'll take these ones since I made you drop them on the floor."

"Thank you Naruto. It was a pretty tall pile of log books. These are all the completed missions this week. Time to get them filed away in the storage room."

"Lead the way Shizune."

"Am I keeping you from something Naruto? I really could use the help. Izumo and Kotetsu, who usually do this kind of thing, are on guard duty right now."

"Nah, I was just going to stop in and see Granny Tsunade to check if she has any decent missions, preferably one with plenty of ACTION!"

"I'm afraid we're in a bit of a slump lately, which is actually a good thing. When there are less missions, it means that our village is safe and in good hands."

"You said it," Naruto said, as they reached the storage room. Naruto wiggled his hand under the pile of books he was holding and managed to open the door and push it open. "After you," he said to Shizune, who noted his manners as she walked in the room. Once he stepped inside, Naruto saw that everywhere there were wall to wall and floor to ceiling filing cabinets. The only other thing in the room was a very long table and three folding chairs. "So, uh, where do we put these?"

"Well we have to unbind the logs, take out the separate missions, sort them by date, and then alphabetize those by lead ninja."

"Uhhhh…" Naruto stammered. Say that again?"

"Just take the books apart and start putting the missions in order by date. The oldest mission goes on top, then the next oldest and so on. It's not hard. I'll help with the alphabetizing."

"Whatever you say Shizune." Then she and Naruto worked for HOURS on the stacks of books they'd brought into the storage room.

After a long time of separating mission notes, Shizune said, "Almost done!" then she stretched her back and cracked it loudly.

"Wow, Shizune. You back sounded like a firecracker!"

"Yeah. Old injuries. I get a little stiff when I'm bent over reports for too long." She rubbed the back of her neck vigorously. "I get all crampy right here," she said as she pointed to the back right side of her neck.

Naruto walked over to her and stared at her neck, "Where, right there?" He poked a part of her neck that seemed to be slightly raised.

"YES RIGHT THERE!" Shizune said.

"Oh sorry," Naruto quickly apologized.

"No, no, no Naruto. That's perfectly all right! It's just that I can't loosen that nasty knot up myself, and you put your finger right on it."

"Would you like me to do that again?"

"YES, I mean, yes please?"

"Uh, ok," Naruto said as he pressed his finger into the knot on Shizune's neck.

"Oh my GOD that's wonderful! Press harder!"

"Sure…." Naruto said as he began to exert more force and pressure on the knot in Shizune's neck.

"More, more, MORE!" Shizune encouraged.

Naruto began to become a bit worried at the tone Shizune's voice was suddenly taking on, but he complied, adding more pressure to the finger that was stabbing into the knot on her neck.

"Now DIG! Wiggle your finger back and forth, but DON'T stop pressing!"

"But Shizune, I,"

"JUST DO IT!" she bellowed. Naruto swallowed audibly and did what he was told. Moments later, Shizune let out a wail, a billowing sound that echoed her gratitude for the young shinobi who had loosened the troublesome knot in her neck. Naruto withdrew his finger and watched Shizune as she breathed deeply. Eventually, she turned to him, with eyes half lidded. She said, "That was incredible. No man has ever been able to work that spot out of my neck with any success. You Naruto, have a gift."

"I just did what you told me to do!" he shrieked.

Shizune walked toward him and said, "I wonder what other 'gifts' you might possess?"

Naruto was surprised and confused as Shizune pushed him against the door and locked it. Then she started kissing him on the neck. The sensation of Shizune's lips and tongue sent chills down his back.

"Shizune," Naruto began but Shizune looked up at him and whispered, "Consider this thanks for the massage."

She reached up and started to take his jacket off as she moved down his neck. Once she had his jacket off, she quickly pulled up his shirt and placed kisses on his bare chest. Naruto couldn't help but stand there and let Shizune have her fun. His body was overflowing with sensations and he no longer had control of it, Shizune did. Shizune ran her hands down his chest, but once she got down to his pants she grabbed a hand full of his pants from the front, and tugged him over to a chair where she motioned for him to sit down.

Naruto followed Shizune's instructions and he sat down. Millions of thoughts were racing through his mind but at the moment none of them mattered. Naruto could see the desire in Shizune's eyes as she opened his legs and kneeled between them.

"You made me feel so good Naruto, now, I want to make you feel good," and she began to unzip his pants and reach in to reveal his throbbing excitement.

She untied the strap that held her robe together. She let it and her robe, fall to the ground as she prepared to give Naruto the experience of his lifetime. Naruto held his breath at the sight before him. It was so unexpected, so sudden, so surreal, but felt completely right. It wasn't until Shizune licked the underside of his erection and placed it in her mouth that he let out a blissful sigh.

Shizune did everything she could to make sure Naruto was pleased. She looked at his face as she sucked up and down to make sure every reaction was better than the last. She was there to please, it was her mission, and she intended to obtain high marks for it. With every lick, stroke and suck she could see Naruto's eyes rolling back as he enjoyed himself.

She could feel Naruto tightening up—it was her cue that he was nearing his climax. Shizune removed her mouth, to Naruto's disappointment, but with a good grasp and a twist of the wrist he was back in ecstasy.

"You like that Naruto?" Shizune teased him.

Naruto couldn't muster a single syllable to answer her question. His muscles had contracted and he didn't have the strength, or the desire, to stop that moment of utter delight. He could feel himself pulsating, all of his energy focusing in one area, until he finally expelled all of his crazed enjoyment onto Shizune's fishnet shirt.

Upon seeing Naruto's climax jet out of him, Shizune's lust for feeling him inside her increased tenfold. She gave Naruto time to catch his breath as she took off her wet shirt and her undergarments. When Naruto finally opened his eyes, he saw she was completely naked, with a look in her eyes that told him she yearned for him. She quickly took off Naruto's shirt and climbed on top of him.

Seeing Shizune's naked body quickly stirred Naruto back into action as his lust rose. He could feel her thighs on top of his. She took hold of his manhood and guided it inside her as she sat on him.

Shizune tossed her head back and moaned loudly as she felt him enter her. It sent electricity through both of their bodies. To Naruto, it was a sensation that unquestionably surpassed a life time of ramen from Ichiraku. He embraced her as he leaned forward and sucked on her nipples. This, combined with him moving inside of her, filled her with ecstasy. She could feel herself inching closer and closer to her high point.

Naruto also felt himself tighten up again, just like before, and knew what was coming. "Shizune if you keep moving like that I'll . . ."

Shizune wanted him—every part of him. She wanted him to fill her up with happiness. "No Naruto, I want this. YOU want this!"

Naruto couldn't complain. He placed his hands on her hips, and helped her rise and fall. Shizune took hold of his shoulders as she used them for leverage to pick herself up just to come down harder and deeper.

Shizune began to practically spring up and down on Naruto. Their overflowing passion energized them as they reached the pinnacle of their hunger. Both groaned piercingly at each other, wanting the other to hear their lust. They met forehead-to-forehead as they tried to catch their breath.

"Shizune that was amazing," Naruto whispered .

Shizune just smiled to herself and whispered back, "If you want more, how about next time you massage my lower back?"

_**A/N**_: CONGRATULATIONS! You just worked your way to some Shizune lovin'! See what happens when you lend a helping hand? Your story is over, but if you'd like, you can go back to the beginning and make some other decisions that will lead you elsewhere. Who knows WHAT you'll find if you do?

* * *

(**39PAT TONTON**) "Hello Piggy," Naruto said as he bent and patted the little pig on the head. TonTon seemed to smile at him, then she turned and went back to lounging under her mistress' desk. Naruto marched straight up to Tsunade's desk and said, "Granny Tsunade, I need a mission. Something good with lots of danger, and action and, excitement and,"

Tsunade held up her hand, "Naruto there's nothing like that available right now."

"That's what I heard, but I thought there might be something that you may have set aside just for me, because of my incredible skills."

Tsunade smirked at him and knew exactly what kind of mission he needed. She reached in her desk and took out a mission log book. She flipped it open and said, "Let's see now. I think there just may be a mission here for you in my 'special book.'"

"Whatever it is, I hope it's full of action!"

"Aha! Perfect!"

"What is it?"

"I see you have experience in this type of mission before." Naruto's face lit up with eagerness. "The Feudal Lord's wife has lost her cat again, and she's willing to pay a lot of money to get it back."

"NO! Not Madam Shijimi's cat! That thing gets lost every other week! I think it runs away from her. I would too if I was her cat. Have you seen her?"

Tsunade stared at Naruto and said, "Do you want the mission or not?" Naruto thought a moment then said, "I'll take the mission," (Go to **41CAT MISSION**) or "No thanks, what else ya got?" (Go to **42NEXT MISSION CHOICE**)

* * *

(**16PARK**) Naruto decided that going to the Memorial Park was something he should do. So many good shinobi died so young, and it was important to remember them, and be thankful for them. A sense of serenity and peace engulfed him as he walked into the park. It sometimes felt to him as if the first Hokage's necklace he wore, the one he'd won in a bet with Tsunade, felt heavier on his chest whenever he visited the Park. That stood to reason; some of the trees that were in the park were grown by the First Hokage using his wood manipulation jutsu. In fact, an enormous tree toward the center of the park was dedicated to the First Hokage – it grew lush and vibrant all the time. Many people picnicked under the tree. It was a place of quiet beauty. Naruto considered sitting under the tree a bit, but he wanted to visit the Memorial Stone too. As he looked toward where the Stone was prominently displayed, none other than his former sensei was there. So Naruto decided to go to the Hokage Tree (Go to **45HOKAGE TREE**) or Naruto decided to talk with Kakashi. (Go to **46KAKASHI**)

* * *

(**49AGREE INO**) "I have to say that I'm going to side with Ino on this one."

"Well! See ladies? Naruto agrees with me!"

"You're an idiot Naruto!" TenTen said then she stormed out of the store.

Temari said, "Fine! My choice of flowers for a guy might not be the best choice, so never mind! I'll just go bring him some lunch instead!" and Temari stomped out of the store.

"Uh, sorry Ino. Looks like my agreeing with you lost you a sale."

"No problem at all Naruto. I was right and they were wrong, and if they can't handle that, they can just take their business elsewhere! But thanks for agreeing with me."

"I didn't agree because you wanted me to or anything, I just agreed because I agree!"

"But still, I won because you did." She took a step closer to him. "I like to win Naruto."

"Yeah, as if I didn't know," he grumbled.

"In fact, I could use a hand with something. Do you have a minute to help me in the back? It'll only take a second."

"Well, Ino, I think it might be safe for me to leave now,"

"NARUTO! JUST COME WITH ME!" Ino shouted. Naruto thought she was bossier than ever, but he knew better than to argue with her. Ino liked to get her way, so rather than fight with her, he relented.

"Ok Ino, what do you need?"

"Just follow me." She led him into a back room, then down a hall to a large supply closet. "I need to get some things down off the top shelf – some silk flowers that are in boxes. I don't want to go up on the ladder, because it wobbles."

"So you want ME to go up on the wobbly ladder?"

"No you idiot! I want you to HOLD the ladder steady while I go up it!"

"Well, then that's ok."

"Just come on!" Ino said as they walked into the large closet.

The entire closet consisted of shelf after shelf after shelf, all of them attached to the walls. Things were piled up on each of the shelves, and a rickety old ladder stood at the far end of the closet, leaning against more shelves. Naruto went to the ladder and said, "Where do you want it?"

Ino said, "Right over here," she indicated the right side of the room, which meant that they had to close the door to access the shelf she wanted. "Those boxes up there are the ones I need."

"Ok," Naruto said as he set up the ladder, so it looked like an upside down "V" that he pushed against the shelves.

"Now hold it steady as I climb up there," Ino said.

Naruto grumbled, "You'd think a ninja would have better balance."

"JUST HOLD THE LADDER!" she screamed at him. He snapped to and held the ladder as she ascended it. What Naruto didn't know was that Ino was really quite appreciative of him agreeing with her. Competition was always a big thing with her, whether she was competing with Sakura for Sasuke, or anyone else for any reason. She always wanted to win, and now, she wanted to see if she could win some attention from the noisy ninja holding the ladder.

Ino went up two steps on the ladder, then turned to face the shelves. This made her backside face Naruto. She said, "Nope, can't reach. Gotta go higher." She turned back to the ladder and went up two more steps and turned again. This time, her ass was quite close to Naruto's face. She bent at the waist slightly, sticking it out even more, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to her, or her behind. Ino didn't like that one bit.

"UH, EXCUSE ME!" she yelled at him.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looked up at her.

"Can you not SEE my ass in your face?"

"Uh, yeah I can. But if I move my face away from your ass, I'm going to have to let go of the ladder and it'll get all wobbly and,"

"You really are clueless aren't you?" she said.

"Did you find the box you wanted?"

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT?"

Ino came down the ladder at top speed. She got right in his face and said, "How dense are you? Didn't you get the fact that I was TRYING to get you interested in me by putting my ASS in your face? I mean, what does a girl have to do to get your attention?"

Naruto's face went through a range of expressions after that, from confusion, to surprise, to realization, to excitement. "So Ino," Naruto smirked, "What kind of attention were you looking for?" He tried to look and sound cool now that he knew she was interested in him for the moment.

Ino rolled her eyes and said, "Just shut up," then she grabbed his face and kissed him. Soon, she let his face go and said, "Do you get it now?" She put her hands on her hips and looked like she was about to stomp her foot.

Naruto said, "Oh, I think I get it now," then he reached over, put his hand around her waist and pulled her against him. This time, he kissed her with a bit of force with some passion mixed in. Ino slinked her arms around his neck. Then Naruto took a risk and attempted to un-do her ponytail.

"Let me do it," she mumbled around his mouth. She reached up and her hair fell all around her.

Naruto mumbled into her neck, "You have really pretty hair," then he ran his fingers up her scalp and through the length of her hair.

"Thank you. Oh wow, that's nice," she said as he continued to kiss her neck and sweep his fingers through her hair. "You're doing everything right this time Naruto. You're really turning me on."

"I am?" he asked suddenly, looking at her expectantly.

She stared at him, the mood about to leave her and said, "JUST KEEP GOING! HERE!" she said as she grabbed his left hand and put it on her right breast.

"Oooh," Naruto said as he began to move his hand around her breast, stopping to squeeze it lightly. That's when he felt her nipple hardening against his palm.

Ino's eyes changed after that. They seemed to get heavy, the desire in her building as Naruto touched her. As she got more turned on, the more aggressive and bossy she seemed to get too. "I wanna see what's under this jacket, Naruto." So without permission, she unzipped it and pulled it off him. Then she said, "And what's under this shirt I wonder." She began to push it up, revealing his leanly sculpted abdomen and chest. She stared at his body and said, "Exactly how much training did you DO when you were away? You look amazing!" She ran her hand over his stomach, and up to his chest.

"Thanks Ino. How about we get rid of your shirt too? So I can get a look at what I'm feeling?"

"Men are so visual," Ino said, as she quickly whipped her shirt off. Her breasts were practically falling out of the almost too small bra she was wearing. Naruto's eyes almost came out of his head. She didn't even bother to remove her bra; she just pulled it down until her breasts were uncovered. "How's that?" she asked. She didn't really need an answer, Naruto practically drooled.

He put both hands on her breasts, and squeezed slightly, picking them up one at a time feeling their weight. Ino figured he liked them A LOT by the size of the erection that was pushing against the front of his pants.

"Mmmm, nice," Ino said, then she asked, "What'cha got in your pants Naruto? Is that a new weapon, or are you just really glad to see me?" Ino looked at him saucily.

"Wanna see?" Naruto said as he quickly undid his pants and dropped them. Ino stared as he pulled his underwear down and revealed himself to her.

"Wow!" she said, then she stepped forward and put her hands on him. Naruto let out an audible sigh and threw his head back as she touched him intimately. She ran her hands up and down him and said, "Now see, isn't this nice Naruto? Since you agreed with me today, I'll agree to have some fun with you. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes!" the semi-naked ninja said.

"Good, because I want more than just this." Ino stepped back and quickly undid the pants she was wearing. Lucky for Naruto, she wasn't wearing her ninja gear. She was working in the family shop, so she dressed casually, granting him quicker access to her. She pushed her pants down revealing lacy underwear. She saw Naruto's eyes staring at her frilly undergarment and she said, "I know, I know, ninjas don't wear lace but I'm working in the shop today and I felt like wearing lace!"

Naruto put his hands up and said, "I wasn't going to mention them at all! But I will say they look fantastic on you."

"Really?" she said as she half turned to show him the back of her panties.

"Oh yeah. Very nice." Then he put both his hands out and walked forward like Frankenstein's monster, being hindered by his pants that were not all the way down. He placed both his hands on her ass. "Wow! If I would have known your rear was wrapped in these I would have paid more attention before!" He ran his hands over her lacy panties. "Very pretty," he said.

Ino smiled. She LOVED compliments. So to reward him for complimenting her, she hooked her thumbs in her lacy panties and pushed them down, bending slightly at the waist. Naruto stared at her causing his rigid member to grow even more so. Ino looked over her shoulder, very satisfied that Naruto was enjoying the view. Then she carefully stepped out of her panties and turned to face him.

She rubbed herself against the front of his body, purring in his ear, "So, you wanna…you know…?"

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. He said, "If you wanna do what I wanna do, then yes, I wanna!"

Ino led him to the ladder. She put her right leg up on a low shelf, then she leaned back against the ladder, reaching up and behind to hold on to one of the rungs above her head. Naruto looked at her as if someone had given him a big present to unwrap.

Ino finally said, "Well?"

"Yeah?" Naruto said, grinning, still admiring her.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET OVER HERE!"

Naruto snapped out of his lusty thoughts, and scurried to her.

He grabbed her hips and leaned into her. He rubbed himself all over her, causing her to whisper, "Oh yeah, that's very good." He stared at her breasts, admiring the way they looked with her arms reaching up so high. He had a sudden urge to taste them, but Ino was giving him a pouty semi-angry look. She wanted him NOW. Naruto changed his angle slightly and then steadily glided into her. All Ino said then was, "uhnnnn…"

Without warning, Naruto began thrusting himself into her. Ino's head snapped up to watch him. She tried to adjust herself to match his rhythm, but the ladder was quite awkward. Things felt "good" to her, but she wanted them to feel even "BETTER."

"Naruto," she said, but he grunted back at her, never stopping, never slowing. "Hey!" he ignored her. She withdrew one of her hands from the ladder, reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair. She wretched his head up to look at her and said, "HEY! Remember me?"

He looked at her like she was from Mars, "Of course I remember you! Uh, what do you want? I was rather enjoying myself."

"Get off me. I need to change positions."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Ino resisted the urge to punch Naruto in the neck.

Instead of doing grievous bodily harm to him, she held her temper and instead turned to face the ladder. She then bent at the waist and held on to it for support. "Here, try this," she said as she gave her own ass a spank.

"With pleasure!" he said as he hobbled forward and straight into her. As Naruto established his rhythm this time, Ino pushed back against him. She wanted to tell him to try some different angles, but when he reached around and cupped both her breasts, fiddling with them, she thought differently. She decided to just go with what they were doing, so she pushed back against him more aggressively.

Naruto loved the way Ino's back looked – long, lean, sinewy, with a river of blonde hair flipped casually over her shoulder. He ran his hands from around the front of Ino, up her arms, down her shoulders, and then down her back. He stopped at her hips, which he grabbed with both hands as he began to pummel her rapidly. She started to yelp, making little pleasurable sounds that stimulated Naruto even more. He started to make a guttural noise, his thighs tightening along with his stomach as his whole body prepared itself for his imminent release. He grunted, "Coming!"

Ino turned quickly and said, "Not in ME you're not!"

"WHA?" Naruto shouted as he realized what Ino had said. The only thing he could do was push himself away from her, but he pushed her a little too hard. He had to, to withdraw himself from her, which he did just in time. He landed on his backside on the floor, his body involuntarily contracting, leaving a messy reminder of what he had just been enjoying on his stomach. But when he looked up, he saw he'd pushed Ino THROUGH the ladder. She was bent over a rung and she hung there, trying to find a way to get herself untangled. "NARUTO!" she screamed at him angrily.

Naruto knew she was going to kill him. So with no regard for himself, he quickly righted himself, yanked his clothes back into place, reached into the ladder and gently tipped her shoulders up, so she could get herself off the ladder rung she was bent over. She shot daggers out of her eyes at him as she started to get back up.

"Uh, thanks for the, uh, well, uh, gotta go Ino, BYE!" and he ran from the storage room and out of the store. He knew he was a dead man, but then he thought that maybe if he bought her some flowers and apologized, that she might spare him.

_**A/N**_: You agreed with Ino and got some serious Ino appreciation because of it. Nice! But if you'd like to agree with someone else and see where THAT might lead, start he story over again and make a few different decisions.

* * *

(**55OUT WITH TENTEN**) Naruto said, "I think I might like to go to the practice fields with you TenTen." TenTen smiled from ear to ear thinking, _"YAY, he chose me!"_ but before she could celebrate, Temari and Ino grabbed Naruto and dragged him outside.

"What did I do, what did I do?" he asked as they brought him out in the street.

"You didn't pick ME!" they both shouted. Then they pummeled him into an unconscious heap in the middle of the road and left him there.

_**A/N**_: Whoops! Not your day is it? Wanna try again? Go back and see where you end up.

* * *

**(7TENTEN) **Naruto and TenTen . . . just the sound of it made Naruto feel weird. It wasn't a very usual or even likely combination. They barely interacted, barely knew each other, but Naruto figured he might as well give it a try. "Hey TenTen, wanna train together? I've never really dealt with so many weapons being thrown at me so I thought it would be a good change."

TenTen gave Naruto a stern look, similar to the one he'd gotten from Neji, but this one wasn't as harsh nor felt nearly as cold. She seemed to disprove of it initially but then thought about it and came to the same conclusion as Naruto. Neji knew her techniques and was good at blocking them but Naruto was a different story. He wasn't as controlled as Neji and his Shadow Clone technique would be a good challenge to her weapon assaults.

He was nervous as he looked at her, but once her face began to settle and she gave him a relaxed smile Naruto felt much better. "Yeah we can try it out," TenTen replied.

They began to separate from the rest of the team and walked to a more forest-like area in the training grounds. Naruto thought that the area would be better for TenTen to get a chance to hide for her long-range attacks. He would also be able to use the trees as cover from the onslaught of projectiles that would be trying to stop him.

The walk to the forest was extremely quiet, yet not unpleasant. It wasn't like Naruto to be that quiet but he'd never really spoken to TenTen outside of missions. They'd exchanged a few words of respect here and there, but never anything informal. After a while, the silence turned awkward and started to make him uncomfortable so he decided he might as well say something. He decided to ask TenTen about her summoning scrolls (Go to **10SCROLLS**) or he decided to ask TenTen about Neji. (Go to **11ASK** **NEJI**)

* * *

(**14KIBA**) Naruto quickly finished his last four bowls of ramen, then waved toward Kiba, trying to get his attention. He could still recall the times in the Academy when Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and he would ditch Iruka-sensei's classes and go to the training area, and NOT train. They had been his few friends back then and it was nice to see Kiba every now and then, given he didn't cop an attitude as he sometimes did.

"Yo, Kiba wait up," Naruto called as he bid farewell to Teuchi and Ayame and made his way over to Kiba.

"Hey Naruto! It's been a while. Still stuffing your face at Ichiraku's I see," Kiba said as he rode Akamaru. Naruto wondered if that was really Akamaru or if Kiba had decided to ride a horse instead.

"Better than eating dog food," Naruto countered.

Kiba, who always had a bit of a short fuse, started a verbal brawl, "At least I eat healthier than you do. If you keep eating so much ramen, you'll end up being bigger than Chouji. Probably end up smelling worse than you already do." He held his nose to add to his comment.

Naruto, also having a short fuse when it comes to insults about Ichiraku, spat back, "Ichiraku's ramen is THE BEST! You're just bad at telling the difference between good and bad food because of that canine nose of yours. YOU PROBABLY EAT BUNNIES OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE!"

"I DO NOT EAT BUNNIES you sad excuse of a Hokage wannabe! I'm TEN-TIMES more qualified to be Hokage than you are!"

"Oh yeah, how about you come down off that HORSE and let me show you how much stronger I've gotten!"

Kiba jumped off Akamaru and got into a fighting stance. "I've been meaning to kick your butt since way back at the Chunin exams."

Naruto also got ready for their little brawl. "You were no good then and you won't be any good now either." But as soon the brawl began it turned into a kid fight. Punching, kicking, screaming, biting, pulling hair. People that passed by thought they were crazy.

"YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME!" Kiba screamed.

"AS IF YOU AND YOUR OVERGROWN PONY CAN B," but that's when Akamaru got into the fight and chomped Naruto.

Kiba straightened up and yelled, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR INSULTING AKAMARU!"

_**A/N**_: Whoops! Not a good idea to insult a rather large dog. Your decisions caused Naruto to be eaten by Akamaru. Bad way to go. Go back to the beginning, try some different decisions and see where you go! One word of advice – NEVER insult Akamaru.

* * *

(**30LEAVE KURENAI**) Naruto decided that it was probably best if he minded his own business. He knew that if Kurenai was having a bad day, he didn't need to add to it by adding his own problems to hers. So he decided that it was just best if he went home and tried to make repairs to his alarm clock instead.

_**A/N**_: GAME OVER! How could you NOT want to help Kurenai? Go back to the beginning if you'd like to try again, or make some new decisions and follow a different path.

* * *

(**54OUT WITH INO**) Naruto said, "I think I might like to come back and walk you home tonight Ino." Ino smiled ear to ear thinking, _"I won!"_ but before she could celebrate her victory, Temari and TenTen grabbed Naruto and dragged him outside.

"What did I do, what did I do?" he asked as they brought him out in the street.

"You didn't pick ME!" they both shouted. Then they pummeled him into an unconscious heap in the middle of the road and left him there.

_**A/N**_: Ooh, bad decision making on your part. Wanna try again? Go back and see where you end up.

* * *

(**10SCROLLS**) "So TenTen, those summoning scrolls you use?"

"Yeah?" she said.

He smirked at her and said, "You mind not using them when we train, because I really don't want to be poked full of holes."

TenTen almost laughed and said, "No chance Naruto. You train with me, you get it all."

"All right then," Naruto said and the two leapt apart, TenTen taking to the trees, while Naruto scurried into the underbrush.

Immediately Naruto heard multiple "thunks" of shuriken and kunai as TenTen started her assault to flush him out of the underbrush. Naruto stayed low, carefully hidden behind foliage, so TenTen couldn't see him. He had an idea of where she was from the angle the shuriken hit the trees around him. He thought to himself_, "Maybe I bit off more than I could chew taking on TenTen. Gotta think, gotta think…"_ Then he came up with an idea, but he wasn't sure if it would work. So he decided to go for broke and burst out of the foliage using his rasengan attack (Go to **12RASENGAN**) or he decided to whip up some shadow clones and try a side sneak attack (Go to **13SNEAK ATTACK**).

* * *

(**17PRACTICE**) Naruto arrived at the practice area where Sasuke used to continually best him. He remembered back to when they were all just kids, standing around being instructed on how to throw deadly weapons by Iruka-sensei. He aligned himself the way Iruka had instructed him and then reached into his pack. How easily it all came back to him. In the blink of an eye he flung six shuriken away from his body, all thunking heavily into the centers of scattered targets. "Sasuke's an asshole," he said. "Worried about revenge his whole life. Over trained every single day and ignored the people who really cared about him." He remembered how jealous he was that Sakura loved Sasuke so much back then. He himself had always been so fond of her. And to see her now, all grown up and an incredibly powerful kunoichi, he was secretly glad that Sasuke never returned her affections. If he had, she may have left with him. But she hadn't, and he was glad.

Naruto then decided to shake things up a little and try another approach to developing his skills. Instead of arming himself with kunai before he began his exercise, he left them in his pack, deciding to practice the speed with which he withdrew them and sunk them into targets, while on the move. "This is an essential skill when battling enemies, so I should sharpen this too. Heh, sharpen, that's a good one," he said to himself as he recalled how sharp his weapons actually were. He readied himself, then yelled, "GO!" as he launched himself at a nearby tree. He reached in his pack as he kicked off the first tree, sending a kunai sailing into a target mounted on a tree behind him. "Dead on," he thought to himself as he continued toward another tree. Another kicking leap and he was sailing in another direction, away from two kunai he'd thrown behind him, listening for the "thunk, thunk" that would tell him he was on target. A back flip to the ground. A leap forward, another kunai sent successfully on to its destination. Naruto kept this up until his pack was empty of weapons.

He stood panting, looking at the targets that were full of his own weapons. He smiled to himself as he saw how much he'd grown, how far his skills had advanced. "Sasuke wouldn't have believed I had this in me back then," he thought, and then felt the weight of his memories around him again. He sighed and began walking around picking his weapons out of the targets he had embedded them in. "It didn't work," he mumbled to himself, "I need a distraction. Maybe a short mission would help. Or maybe I just need to go home and be alone for a while."

After he pulled the last shuriken from its target and secured it properly in his pack, Naruto decided to go take a walk (Go to **19WALK**) or head back home (Go to **20HOME**).

* * *

(**56OUT WITH TEMARI**) Naruto said, "I think I might like to have some dinner with you tonight Temari." Temari smiled from ear to ear thinking, _"Fantastic! He picked me!"_ but before she could celebrate, Ino and TenTen grabbed Naruto and dragged him outside.

"What did I do, what did I do?" he asked as they brought him out in the street.

"You didn't pick ME!" they both shouted. Then they pummeled him into an unconscious heap in the middle of the road and left him there.

_**A/N**_: Ooh, bad decision making on your part. Wanna try again? Go back and see where you end up.

* * *

**(31SHIKAMARU TEMARI) **Naruto wandered over to Shikamaru and Temari. "Hey Shikamaru, Temari—wait—are you two on a date again?" Naruto asked since he remember the first time he came back and saw them together they had denied that they were dating. To him, it sure seemed like they might be though.

"No, Naruto I'm just getting ready to take Temari to the front gates. She's heading back to Sunagakure. It's a drag but I should be respectful to a liaison from The Sand," Shikamaru replied.

Temari punched Shikamaru in the head and remarked, "So I'm 'a drag' now? You're the one that asked to walk me to the Gates."

"As I said, it's the respectful thing to do," Shikamaru said as he rubbed his head.

"Well since you apparently don't want to take me, perhaps Naruto will be a better companion than you would be." She turned to Naruto angrily and said, "Well? Will you walk me there or stay here with this dolt?"

Naruto shrinked away from her a little. He was slightly frightened of her. He thought it over and then decided what he'd do. He said, "I guess I could walk you to the gates Temari," (Go To **33WALK TEMARI**) or he said, "I think I'd better stay here." (Go to **34STAY SHIKAMARU**)

* * *

(**12RASENGAN**) Naruto produced a shadow clone and before long a swirling compressed mass of chakra was spinning in his hand. "Wait till she gets a load of this," he said as his shadow clone dissipated. Naruto let out a Hell scream and charged from the bushes, only to be met by a waterfall of weaponry courtesy of TenTen. He made a sickening sound and fell to the ground, his rasengan attack falling apart uselessly.

_**A/N**_: Oooh. Impaled violently by weapons. Naruto's attempt at a frontal attack failed! You can always start over…

* * *

(**13SNEAK ATTACK**) Naruto decided, wisely, to create three shadow clones. He sent two underground, and one he sent silently into the trees to sneak up on TenTen as she stood on a branch searching for the original Naruto. Naruto heard another volley of weapons sink into trees very close to him and he hoped his creeping shadow clone would dislodge or at least distract TenTen quickly – she was getting a little close with her aim. He got his wish when he heard her make a surprised noise, "AWK!" she said, then the original Naruto watched as she leapt purposefully out of the tree and to the forest floor. As her feet touched down, instantly the two underground clones burst up each grabbing her by an arm and wrapping a leg around one of hers so she couldn't move. She struggled to break free but was unable to break Naruto's grip. The third shadow clone jumped down from the tree and approached her from behind, taking the scrolls from her back.

"What the hell Naruto!"

"I asked you not to use these, but since you insisted, I'll relieve you of them." He took them from her and leaned them carefully against a tree out of her reach.

TenTen continued to struggle so the shadow clones resorted in tying her up with ropes, securing her arms behind her back – her elbows tied together, her wrists too. And to keep her from kicking or running away, they tied her legs together. Then they laid her gently on her side, and that's when she started cursing. "GOD DAMMIT NARUTO! You didn't have to tie me up!"

The real Naruto came out of the foliage and said, "Oh yes I did have to tie you up, or you'd find a way to kick my face in." The three shadow clones dissipated.

TenTen screamed, "When do you plan on untying me?"

"When I'm sure you won't kill me for beating you!"

"I'll kick your ass yet. Untie me and let's try again."

"Nope. Not gonna do it. Still afraid you might try and kill me."

TenTen stopped struggling against her bonds and instead smiled at him. She said, "That really was pretty good, using the shadow clones underground. That's how you beat Neji at the chunin exams. I should have remembered that. You got me."

"Well jeez, thanks TenTen. I've never seen anyone with weapon skills like you have. You should go into business teaching people how to use weapons properly."

TenTen giggled. "I do like pointy things." She watched him as he approached her, suddenly noting just how tall he'd gotten while he'd been gone. To her, he didn't look quite like the dorky goofball he was a few years ago. She could see a level of maturity and skill in this new Naruto.

As he was walking toward her, smiling at her, but failed notice the tree root that his boot got caught on. He flailed, arms wind milling in thin air, then he fell forward face to face with TenTen. At first TenTen was startled at how close they came to smashing their faces together, but then she was relieved and slightly surprised at how blue his eyes really were. She could see the depth and emotion that defined him in those blue eyes.

Naruto sensed a sudden change as he looked at TenTen. First he was embarrassed at his epic clumsiness, and almost killing her with a fatal head butt, but then he saw her eyes change, from startled to something else. And instantly the air around him was filled with a warm inviting scent. He couldn't understand it at first, but then he realized that smell was TenTen.

As TenTen lay there looking at Naruto she thought, "This isn't the same Naruto as five minutes ago." His eyes and his face seemed to call to her in a very soothing way, almost as if they were embracing her. It was at that moment of discovery, that she lifted herself slightly and gave him a small, but sensual kiss.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as TenTen's lips touched his. But soon, they softened, as he returned her brief kiss. Then she leaned back, never taking her eyes from his, waiting to see what he might do. He didn't move for a moment, returning her gaze, but when she refused to look away, he made another decision. He reached in his pack, and withdrew a kunai. At that moment, her eyes strayed from his and went to the sharp weapon. She strained to watch as he leaned over her and cut through her bonds with two swift strokes. He moved quickly and cut through the ropes that held her legs together. Then he put the kunai aside and returned to face her. TenTen with her arms how free, reached for him.

TenTen grabbed Naruto by the front of his jacket then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pulling him down to her. The kiss she gave him shocked him, and thrilled him at the same time. She kissed him deeply and he tried his best to keep up with her. The passion built between the two built quickly, so quickly that Naruto pushed away to catch his breath. TenTen took advantage of the small space between them to reach up and unzip his jacket. She tried to wrestle it from his shoulders. He assisted her and pulled his arms from the sleeves, tossing it aside, as he tried to kiss her again.

Naruto felt hands on his stomach that moved quickly up his chest, then around his back. He felt fingernails digging into his back a bit, not painfully, but very enticingly. Shivers ran down the back of his legs, as TenTen grabbed a handful of the back of his shirt, and attempted to pull it over his head. Once again Naruto helped and soon he was shirtless and hovering over TenTen.

Naruto noticed TenTen was breathing deeply. He could see she was looking at his bare chest. Then he saw her hands go to her own white blouse and begin to open it at the button at the top. She looked as if she were inviting him to help her, so he swallowed audibly, then he placed his hand on the bottom of her blouse. He lay his hand flat just underneath her blouse, and at the contact he made with her abdomen, he felt her tremble. He was encouraged then, to open her blouse completely and expose her to him. As her blouse was opened and he saw her lying there, he couldn't help but lean down and place small kisses in her rib cage and abdomen, before going directly to her pants.

TenTen noted the surprised look on Naruto's face when he felt her hands on the top of his pants. He responded by pulling slightly at her pants. She raised her hips so he could pull them down further. With her pants down, TenTen pulled at her wrappings. Naruto finished opening his pants and pushed them down to his knees. Then he moved boldly, hooking a finger under TenTen's bra and when she didn't stop him, he pushed it upward, revealing her breasts to him. He stared for a moment, then he leaned into her, putting kisses on her breasts, until his mouth finally went to her nipple, which he gently sucked in. TenTen sighed loudly. She continued to pull at her wrappings as he continued to pay attention to her breasts.

He picked up his head suddenly and looked at her, then he felt her hands on his boxers. They went down easily and joined his pants bunched up at his knees. The next moments were peppered with activity. Hands exploring bodies, mouths connected in passionate kisses. Finally TenTen wrapped her right let around Naruto's hip and pulled him toward her. He settled between her thighs, while she continued to pull him closer to her. He stared into her eyes, which slowly closed and rolled upward as he found his way inside her. He gritted his teeth tightly as he was engulfed in heat.

When he was fully inside her, TenTen opened her eyes. All Naruto saw was raging passion. He concentrated for a moment, then decided to try and move to see what it felt like. As soon as he pulled away from her slightly, TenTen groaned and reached for his hips to pull him back into her. Naruto exhaled and shivered. Never in his life had he ever felt something as incredible as this. He moved again slowly, feeling something new building inside him every time he pulled back or pushed forward again.

TenTen gasped with pleasure. In the back of her mind, she couldn't believe what she was doing, but her body betrayed her and told her that what she was doing was exactly right. She gasped again at the distinct thrill of feeling Naruto inside her. His hands were all over her, from her neck to her waist. His mouth seemed to be everywhere. She tried to keep up with him, while she felt herself facing toward some sort of pinnacle.

Naruto looked down at TenTen's face and tried to speak. He breathed, "TenTen…I, uh, I, uhm…"

TenTen stuttered, "Naru, Naru, Nar, NARUTO!" and she gripped him by the hips tighter. She pulled him into her rapidly. Then her entire body contracted, muscles standing out in definition under his skin. Her stomach clamped down as she strained against him. Then she yelled his name as she came violently, "NARUTO-O-O!"

Naruto stared down at TenTen's shuddering body and at first he thought he hurt her. But when she calmed slightly and looked at him, he knew she was fine. Then she said, "You're not finished yet," and ran her hands up his chest. Naruto took this cue as his sign to continue, so he did. To his surprise, TenTen pulled him against her, and wrapped her arms and legs completely around him. The feeling of being held so tightly while he was still inside her sent a new thrill through his body. He began moving rapidly until he felt like he couldn't breathe. Then with one final breath, his body tensed as he felt himself attain his release.

Naruto fell forward carefully so he didn't hurt TenTen. He felt her arms and legs relax around him, but her arms never left his back. Her fingers touched his hair as he lay there catching his breath. As soon as he was able to speak again he pushed up on his elbow and said, "TenTen, I…" but she cut him off with a finger to his lips.

She said, "Not a word to anyone about this, if you ever want to train like this again."

Naruto smiled widely at her and said, "I won't breathe a word," then gave her a slight kiss on the mouth before rolling to the side next to her.

_**A/N**_: CONGRATULATIONS! You've "trained" with the Weapons Mistress! Good job! Would you like to see who else you might "train" with? Start over and make a few different decisions to see who else you might find favor with.

* * *

(**9ACADEMY**) Naruto and Iruka wandered slowly toward the Academy. They didn't talk much, his mind awash with memories of how things "used" to be. His mind had been wandering a lot lately, remembering things, like how things used to be with his team and how they were like family to him. And as he arrived at the Academy those memories crashed down all around him.

"You've been awfully quiet Naruto," Iruka finally noted.

"Yeah. Memories. I've got lots of them."

"Don't ever forget them. They're an important part of who you are."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Keep them close Naruto. Well, I've got to get some things done. It was good spending some time with you."

"You too Iruka-sensei. I'll see you around." His former teacher waved to him and bounded up the steps into the Academy.

As Naruto looked around, things came flooding back to him. He remembered how much he hated Sasuke in those days. "Sasuke gets all the girls. Sasuke is a genius. Sasuke is the last of his kind, bah…" Naruto said out loud to no one. "Sasuke's got nothing on me now," he said reassured to himself. He remembered how Sasuke could throw six shuriken at a time and have every one of them hit their mark perfectly. "I can do that in my sleep now," he thought to himself. He thought that maybe going to the targets and having a little practice would be something that would help get his mind off his memories so they wouldn't bother him so much.

He checked his pack and saw it was fully equipped with shuriken and kunai. "A little practice will only make me stronger," he said as he kept walking. But then out of nowhere, he saw movement. "Wha?" he said as he squinted his eyes and looked. "That's Konohamaru! What the hell is he doing?" Konohamaru seemed to be rifling through books. BIG books and he seemed quite agitated. He kept pushing the books aside, going to another, opening it, rifling through it, and casting it aside too. Curiosity was killing Naruto, but then so was his need to continually get stronger. He decided to go sharpen his shuriken skills (go to **17PRACTICE**) or go see Konohamaru (go to **18KONOHAMARU**).

* * *

(**52NARUTO'S IDEA**) "How can you agree with all of us Naruto? One of us has to be right!" Ino pointed out.

Naruto stood up in the center of the three ladies and began, "Not really Ino. You have a good point – certain flowers mean certain things. If Temari wants to give them to Shikamaru,"

Temari said, "HEY!"

Naruto continued, "then she can give him something that conveys her respect and regard for him without being all lovey-dovey." Both Ino and Temari nodded their heads in agreement. "But TenTen has a point too. Some guys would probably look at flowers and think that that's not a good thing for them. Like Neji for example. I don't see him liking flowers at all. He's just not the flowery type."

"No he is not," TenTen agreed.

"But Lee on the other hand – he would probably cry like a baby because of all that youthful whatever the hell it is that he has. So you see my point? I guess it all just comes down to who the guy is you want to give flowers to. And if that's the case, then you're all right, and you don't need to argue anymore." All three kunoichi thought about this for a minute and then realized that Naruto may be wiser than they all thought he was.

"I mean, if any of you ever gave me flowers, I just wouldn't know what to do."

"Huh?" TenTen said.

Naruto turned to Ino and said, "Ino, if you gave me flowers, I'd be so thrilled, because someone as beautiful and stunning as you would never have anything to do with a guy like me."

Ino said, "Aww."

Naruto turned to Temari, "And you Temari, if you ever gave me flowers, I'd probably have heart failure. Because then I'd have to look you in the eyes and say 'thank you' and it's hard for me to look in your eyes because I think they're so pretty."

Temari felt her heart lurch as she looked back at him.

"And you TenTen," TenTen looked at him with worry on her face. "If you ever gave me flowers, I think I'd jump over the moon, because someone as strong yet feminine as you would never give someone like me the time of day."

TenTen melted.

Naruto smiled quietly, as all three girls looked at each other with bewildered expressions. The common thought that ran through all their heads was, _"Is this really the same Naruto?"_ They all began looking at him with new found admiration. He really had matured while he'd been gone.

Ino thought, _"He's really an ok guy for a loud mouth. I wonder if he'd like to come back to the shop and walk me home when we close."_

As she was thinking of asking Naruto to walk her home, Temari thought, _"He used to be such an idiot, but he's really matured. I wonder if he'd like to maybe go have dinner with me tonight."_

As Ino and Temari contemplated asking Naruto out, TenTen thought, _"Naruto's got a good head on his shoulders. I can see that now. He's not as immature as he used to be. I wonder if he might like to go and hang out at the practice fields with me for a while."_

All three of the girls then took a step toward Naruto. He instinctively took a step backward, wondering why all three of them were coming closer to him. Then the three girls looked at each other, and all spoke at the same time. Naruto didn't understand a word since they all tried to talk over each other at once. So he held up his hand and said, "Can you guys talk one at a time so I can understand you?"

Ino stepped forward and said, "I was just going to ask if you'd like to stop by the shop later and walk," but before she could finish, TenTen cut her off and said, "Are you asking him out? Because I was going to ask him if he wanted to go with me to," then Temari jumped in and said, "Wait a minute. I'm a guest to this village so I think I should be the one who can ask him out if I wanted to, and I do."

Naruto stood there, his mouth hanging open. He thought to himself, _"Did these three girls all just attempt to ask me out? Holy crap!"_ He stood there watching them as they fell into a full blown three-way argument. He let them argue for a few minutes, not knowing what to do, but after their voices started to get a bit heated, he stepped in and said, "Hold on a second there ladies. There's no need to argue about this."

Temari turned to him quickly and said, "Well it seems like we all want to spend a little time with you today if you are willing to spend time with one of us."

Naruto said quickly, "Oh, I'd be willing."

Ino said, "Then if you had to choose, who would you go out with?"

Naruto scratched his head and thought _"I never dreamed I'd be face with this kind of decision before. Why are they suddenly so interested in me? What did I do? I don't know what I did, but I'll have to try and remember for the future. But who would I go out with if I had to choose?"_ Naruto looked at each of the girls – all of whom had an expectant look on their faces. He decided then that he would go out with Ino (Go to **54OUT WITH INO**) or he'd go out with TenTen (Go to **55OUT WITH TENTEN**) or he might like to spend some time with Temari, (Go to **56OUT WITH TEMARI**) or he decided to not go out with any of them. (Go to **57NO THANKS**)

* * *

(**27ANKO RUN**) Anko approached Naruto and yelled, "GET UP!" Naruto tried to scramble to his feet, but found that he kept crab-crawling backward on his behind instead. She was absolutely terrifying to him, and he had to get away before she killed him. He thought quickly, pointed to her a spot behind her and said, "Oh look! Is that a new dango stand opening up for business?"

"WHERE?" Anko shrieked as she turned her head quickly to where Naruto had pointed. At that exact moment, Naruto found his footing and legged it. He ran as fast as he could. He ran as if the kyuubi itself was chasing him, because an infuriated Anko was almost as ferocious as the nine tailed fox.

He ran at top speed hoping to find a tiny little place to squeeze in to and hide, but that was not to be the case. He felt something grapple itself around his arm as he ran then another something twisted around his leg. Then he was falling backward because he was being YANKED violently backward by something. As he fell backward, he saw that that something was Anko. The snake jutsu she'd used to capture him was reeling him in. He silently prayed to every god he could think of that she would just kill him quickly, and not torture him too badly before she did.

Naruto was dropped suddenly, the snakes recoiling back into Anko's jacket sleeves. He was lying on his back staring up at the sky. Slowly, a shadow blocked out the sun and he was quite sure his time on this earth was over. He felt a boot jammed firmly into his chest, pinning him to the ground. He begged, "Please Anko-sensei, it was an accident, oh please don't kill me, and if you do, then please do it quickly because I'm afraid of what you'll do to me, Anko-sensei, please!"

He felt the pressure from the boot on his chest increase, as Anko leaned over him. Then she said, "You're begging me Naruto?"

"Yes," he squeaked out.

She growled at him, "I LIKE a man who's not afraid to beg." Naruto watched her as she straightened herself up again. Then his eyes flicked from her enraged face, to something he'd just gotten a peek at. He couldn't believe he was even looking, considering who was about to kill him, but Naruto got an eyeful when he looked straight up Anko's skirt.

Anko noticed immediately and growled, "Are you looking up my skirt?"

Naruto's eyes snapped back to hers, "Nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh, NO! Anko-sensei!"

She dropped down straddling his lap, shoving her face inches from his and said, "What color is my underwear?"

"Purple?" he squeaked out and he cringed, waiting for her fist to crush his skull.

"You LOOKED," she spat.

He started yammering, "I couldn't help it, the way you were standing and I knew I was going to die anyway, so when I saw what I saw, I kept looking because it's probably the last nice thing I'm ever going to see before I die…gurk…" Anko pinched Naruto's lips shut with her finger and thumb.

"Quiet," she said. Then she looked around. "Get up," she said flatly, letting go of his lips. "March," she said.

"Where?" he said as he trembled.

"Straight ahead until I stop you." She gave him a little shove to get him started. "Gotta take you some place where no one will see you, or hear you."

"So you can kill me?"

Anko chuckled low, a menacing sound. She said, "If that happens, it might be an accidental side effect that I may not have been able to prevent…" and she left her words hanging in the air. Naruto swallowed hard and kept walking, his worst nightmare walking slightly behind him.

They walked for over ten minutes to a sparse part of the village that was not very populated. It was a lush green area with lots of foliage, many trees. Anko had him walk forward around a bend in the trees, then a small clearing opened up. There were poles there, driven into the ground, they were thick like telephone poles. There were ropes hanging from the poles, and on the ground by the poles was something Naruto was afraid to recognize – the dirt below the poles was discolored, _"blood?"_ he thought and he closed his eyes.

Anko got close to Naruto's ear and said, "Like it?" He jumped. "I come here sometimes when I want to be…alone…"

"You want to be alone? Ok then! I'll just be going and,"

Anko appeared in front of him and said, "Oh no, Naruto. I want to be alone, with YOU."

"_She's so going to kill me!"_ he screamed inside his head.

"Come on. Come on," she beckoned him forward with her finger. "Right over here," she said as she patted the center pole.

Naruto fought every urge he had to run, because he knew that she'd just catch him again and their "alone time" together would be that much worse. He thought it might excite her to chase him – kind of the way a cat chased a mouse – eventually the cat tired of chasing the mouse. He didn't want to be the mouse, so he inched toward her.

"That's it. Closer," she purred. Even though her voice sounded a bit seductive to Naruto, he knew that behind that purr was a growl waiting to be unleashed. She was drawing him in slowly. Soon he stood before her, visibly shaking. She ran her finger up his chin and said, "I wonder how much you can take," then she walked around him, pulling his left arm with her around the back of the pole. "Back against the pole," he complied without question. "Bend your knees," she commanded, "more. A little more, there. Perfect," she said as she reached around and took his right hand, pulling it around to meet the other at the back of the pole.

"I learned this little move from Ibiki. The man is a true genius…anyway, the position you're in right now is probably going to kill your back, and your thighs will start burning in a couple of minutes, so the quicker you give in to your own urges, the quicker I'll release you."

"What? My own urges? I don't have any urges!" Naruto said, fear tinting his voice.

Anko got close to his face and said, "Oh yes you do," she said and paused. Then she continued, "Men who look at ladies panties want to know what's inside them. THAT'S an urge!" she laughed low and did something surprising, she stuck her tongue out and licked his cheek, just like she had at the chunin exams. But this time there was no blood there, instead there was a small bead of sweat that had run down from his hairline.

Naruto felt the hard pole against his back. His hands felt as if the circulation had been cut off to them, and just as Anko had stated, his thighs were starting to burn.

He got even more nervous as Anko took off her coat and cast it aside. Her see-through shirt left little to the imagination. Naruto couldn't help but look. Anko saw him looking and said, "URGES! You have them. Why else would you look at my breasts? You like them?" she said as she used her upper arms to push them together. Instantly, Naruto felt his pants tighten in response.

Anko walked right up to him and said, "I should have gotten rid of this before I tied you up," she unzipped his jacket, "I'll just have to work around it." She stood up and walked away from him slightly, then she reached under her skirt and pulled out a kunai she kept in a holster on her thigh and rushed back to him. Naruto's mind froze. _"I'm dead,"_ he thought as she held the blade in front of his face.

"Look at me, look at me," Anko said mere inches away from him, she held his eyes with hers as she angled the kunai downward and in one quick slashing movement, she cut Naruto's t-shirt cleanly down the center. Then she looked down, "Aw, no fair."

"What's not fair!" he almost shouted.

She ran a finger down the center of his chest then showed it to him, "No blood." She cast aside the kunai effortlessly – he heard it thunk into something solid.

"What are you going to do to me?" Naruto asked with a shrill voice.

"I already told you! I am going to spend some ALONE time with you and see how much you can take." She saw the look of distress on his face. She asked, "Thighs burning?" He nodded. She got close to him and said, "There's fine line between pleasure and pain, and in the presence of both, which do you think you can focus on?"

"I, I, I, I, don't know," he gasped.

"That's what we're going to find out!" she said and danced away from him.

She stopped a few yards away from him, and unzipped the back of her skirt. She let it fall, looking over her shoulder at his expression. "See? Purple, just like YOU SAW." Naruto couldn't help himself and looked right at her purple undies. Immediately, thoughts of lust filled his head, yet the pain in his thighs, back and hands, kept it from taking him over.

She skipped back to him and said, "Let's see what we can do…" she dropped to her knees right in front of him and quickly had his pants open. Naruto's testosterone level shot through the roof at the thought of Anko on her knees in front of him, in just her purple underwear and a see-through top. "MMMmmmm," she hummed, "someone's got some urges," and then she did something surprising. She opened her mouth and sucked at his erection with his underwear still covering it.

"Oh GOD!" was all Naruto could say as the combination of the pain he felt with the intense surprising pleasure mixed in almost drove him mad.

Anko looked up at him, "Hmm, what else," she said as she kneeled up slightly, put her hands on his thighs, and then latched her mouth on the side of his stomach, right below the outside of his ribs. She sucked HARD, which left Naruto gasping from the pleasure/pain. She stopped suddenly, licking her lips. She said, "Whoops. Left quite a love bite there." She stood up then and noticed how heavily Naruto was breathing, surely caused by a combination of fear, excitement, pleasure and pain.

"What about this?" she said as she leaned forward and flicked her tongue over his nipple. When she all of a sudden nipped it, he let out a huff.

Naruto's thighs were SCREAMING at him, and there was no way he could re-position himself, to get any relief. He begged, "I'm ready to give in to my urges Anko-sensei! Please!"

She looked at him devilishly and said, "Oh are you now? So I can do this?" she squatted down and worked his pants and underwear half way down his tortured thighs. Right away, his erection sprang upward. Even though the pain, his excitement was evident. "And how about I do this?" she said as she pulled her see-through shirt up, completely revealing her breasts. She roughly grabbed him and sandwiched his throbbing member between them. She squeezed her breasts together, then bounced up and down, so just the head of his penis popped up between them occasionally. She abruptly stopped.

Naruto panted. His thighs were killing him, his back was going numb, and forget about his hands because he couldn't even feel them anymore. Pain. Everywhere there was pain, except for one place. He focused on it, trying to keep from screaming, because he had a feeling that Anko would LOVE to hear him scream. Then he looked at Anko, who smiled at him cruelly. She got close to him, then turned away from him, bent slightly at the waist and shimmied her purple panties down, down, down, until they rode on her thighs. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see," Anko said as she began to back toward him. She stood up on her toes, bent forward slightly and then impaled herself on his rigid penis.

Naruto almost died. Too many sensations flooded into him as she bounced up and down on him. Pain in his thighs, numbness in his back, distinct pleasure as he saw himself ridden by Anko, and all he wanted to do was grab her by the hips and drive himself into her faster. But his hands were tied, and useless. So he gave himself over to his urges and came so hard, unexpectedly, that he felt faint. Then his whole body twitched and he didn't remember anything.

Some time later the villagers were surprised to find him, a bit of drool coming from his mouth, gurgling nonsensically, and semi-conscious in the middle of the village. His hands were still tied, and he hung from a kunai stuck deeply into a telephone pole. They wondered what happened to him, as his clothes seemed to be in disarray, his t-shirt cut neatly in half, his pants un-done. They had no idea how he'd gotten there, but mercifully, they took him down from the pole as he murmured, "Purple, they're purple."

_**A/N**_: Game over! YOU have just been forcibly tortured and raped by Anko! If you want to try again, go back to the beginning and make some different decisions. Good luck! Hope Anko isn't waiting for you when you get back there…

* * *

(**11ASK** **NEJI**) Naruto asked meekly, "Hey TenTen?"

She turned to him, "Yeah?"

"I notice you train with Neji, a lot."

"So?"

"So I was wondering, since you two seem to spend a whole lot of time together,"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you secretly love him?"

TenTen stopped walking and put her hand on one of her scrolls. Naruto new instantly that he'd asked the wrong question.

Within moments, Naruto was a quivering bleeding mass of broken ninja on the ground. TenTen kicked dirt on him as she walked away.

_**A/N**_: OUCH! Wrong path for you. Give it another try – start over!

* * *

(**61INDIFFERENT**) Naruto looked at all three girls and said, "Come on you guys. Do you seriously expect me to choose between the three of you? I could never! You're all so incredible in your own way, and there are things I like about each of you. But the one thing you all share in common is you're all incredibly hot women.

TenTen said, "You think we're all hot huh?"

"I do," he said.

Temari leaned into his side a little and said, "Well then, what would someone like YOU do with three hot women?"

"You mean I don't have to choose?"

Ino spoke up and said, "If you're smart, you'll still choose me."

TenTen gave her a shove and said, "But we'll all hot according to Naruto blondie."

It seemed that all three girls were beginning to surround Naruto. He smiled at each of them individually, but then he noticed that their faces were not quite right. Each one of them looked slightly predatory as they slunk closer around him. He had the urge to flee, but there was no way they were going to let him go with the looks they were giving him.

Before he knew what was happening, TenTen and Temari both grabbed one of his arms. Ino quickly dashed to the front door, locked it, and switched the sign from "Open" to "Closed." She flipped off the lights in the shop and said, "Back here." She led the way, as TenTen and Temari physically dragged Naruto where Ino was leading them.

Ino flipped on the light in a spacious room that had a large table in the center of it. On it, were ribbons, and flower clippings, that she swiftly swept onto the floor. TenTen and Temari both went for Naruto's jacket at the same time. "I'll do it," TenTen said, but Temari smacked her hands away, ripping down his zipper and practically pulling his jacket off him. "Get his shirt," Temari said as she threw his jacket aside.

Naruto couldn't speak. There were two girls ripping his clothes off, and he had no idea where Ino had gone to. He soon found her, on her knees in front of him, pulling frantically at his pants. "Hurry up," TenTen said at Ino.

Naruto said, "Do I get any say in this?"

All three girls said, in unison, "NO." Then they continued to strip him naked.

When he was mostly bare, they pushed him backward onto the table. Temari said, "Naruto, you'd better scoot down on that table so you're completely on it, or we'll drag you onto it, and I don't think you want splinters in your ass."

"Right!" Naruto said as he scooted down the table. He lay there completely in the buff, while the three girls circled the table, looking at him as if he was a well done steak dinner. Lust gleamed in their eyes as they drank in his naked form. Naruto watched them circle him, finding he couldn't help but react to their lusty gazes. All three noticed his arousal, and all three smiled with approval. Naruto couldn't believe that he was lying on a table naked while three very hot kunoichi were now running their fingers and hands over his skin. He broke out in gooseflesh as he felt Ino's fingernails running over his scalp. He shuddered involuntarily as Temari tickled her fingers down his thigh. And he inhaled suddenly when TenTen bent and nipped at his nipple.

He felt pretty confident about himself as he laid back and watched three women tease him, but he jumped when all three went for his penis at once. "I was here first," TenTen said.

"WRONG!" Ino said as she tried to pry TenTen's hand away from Naruto.

"Back off girls!" Temari said as she tried to get a better grip on Naruto. He looked down in disbelief as three women were manhandling him like they were playing "Naruto, the Video Game," and he had a penis for a joystick.

"Uh, ladies?"

"WHAT!" all three turned to him.

"Uh, could you ease up a little? Please don't rip my dick off, or we all lose."

"Oh yeah, right," Ino said as she took her hand from him. TenTen and Temari followed her lead.

"How about you all take your clothes off and join me?" Naruto asked.

They all started to comply, Temari saying, "I'd MUCH rather have you to myself."

"I certainly don't like sharing," Ino said.

"Some one-on-one time would be better," TenTen remarked.

"But since all those things don't seem to be happening right now, I guess we'll have to make do, if that's ok with you?"

"Well, I'm not leaving him here with you two," Temari stated.

"Nope, neither am I," TenTen said.

"This is my shop. If anyone's getting naked here, it's me," Ino said.

"Then I guess we're decided then," Naruto said. The three kunoichi began to disrobe in front of him. Naruto thought he'd died and gone to heaven. He'd always had little fantasies whipped up in his head about what he'd do if he ever had one of these girls interested in him. He had fantasies of each one of them, in totally different situations, but to have all THREE? At ONCE? His mind almost couldn't fathom it.

Ino got all her clothes off first, and made a bee line for Naruto. She reached his face, leaned over him, and he smiled at her invitingly. She grabbed his face and planned an almost violently exuberant kiss on his mouth. Then she said, "I'm here first! I get first dibs."

Naruto looked at her and said, "Sure, whatever you want!"

TenTen and Temari looked at each other then raced to pull the rest of their clothes off. Temari was successful and made her way to the table, just as Ino was climbing on it, preparing to have a seat on Naruto. Temari grabbed her by the hair and arm and pulled her backward, off Naruto and the table. "WRONG!" she said as she attempted to take Ino's place on the table. TenTen came out of nowhere and shoved her sideways hard, sending her flying.

So far, Naruto was looking at three women who were fighting over him. They all wanted to have some physical contact with him, but so far, their fighting was preventing this. He felt like he was waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. So he said, "Ladies! Can we think of a system to use, where we all might benefit?"

TenTen said, "Like sharing or something?"

Ino said, "I hate sharing."

Temari said, "Oh wait. Like we each pay attention to some part of you and then we switch up?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Ok, that sounds good with me!"

"We can try it for a while I suppose," TenTen said as she picked up Naruto's foot and began rubbing her breasts on the sole and over his toes.

"Oh wow, that's nice," Naruto said.

Not to be outdone, Ino leapt on Naruto and said, "I said I get first dibs!," then she reached down and picked up Naruto's penis and slid herself down on it. Naruto let out a long happy sigh as Ino slowly began to rise and fall on him.

Temari leaned over Naruto and said, "I guess that leaves me to pay attention to you here," then she leaned forward and began kissing him, while rubbing his chest. She took Naruto's hand that was closest to her and bent it toward her breasts. Naruto began rubbing her nipple as she continued to kiss him.

Naruto was out of his mind with pleasure. Everywhere he felt incredible sensations that sent rolling waves of delight through his body. They stayed like this, locked, until TenTen released his foot and ran short fingernails up his entire leg, causing him to jump slightly. She looked at Ino who was obviously enjoying herself, and said, "When's it my turn?"

Ino said, "When I say it's your turn!"

TenTen said angrily, "I think it's my turn, NOW!" and she took a position that told Ino that she was going to physically remove her from Naruto. So instead of getting yanked off him, she got off him willingly and got off the table too.

Ino said, "I want him to do something else anyway," so she walked to the head of the table where Naruto and Temari were still kissing, and she grabbed Temari by the hair and pulled her mouth away from Naruto's.

"HEY!" Temari said, "I was a little busy there and on top of that, I was ENJOYING that!"

Naruto's blue eyes blinked rapidly at the change that had happened, but then all he saw was Ino's face over him. Then the light was blocked out as she lowered both of her breasts onto his face. She cupped them and moved them back and forth over his mouth, which he gladly opened, sticking his tongue out to tease her nipples as they ran over his face.

TenTen went back down to the end of the table, and slowly climbed on it next to his feet. She walked her hands up the length of his legs, one by one, slowly making her way to what she wanted. When she reached his upper thighs, she dragged her short nails backward up toward his stomach, then she gripped him tightly and lowered her mouth onto him. Naruto almost sat straight up, when he felt TenTen's mouth all over him, her tongue sliding everywhere. He tried to keep his composure, but Ino's breasts, and TenTen's mouth were quickly pushing him to unknown heights. But where was Temari? He reached out his arm, trying to find her, then she willingly went to him. She guided his hand right between her legs, and then he knew where she was. He slipped a finger, then two inside her and she began to ride his hand.

The room was beginning to fill with anxious noises. Three women were making exciting sounds while Naruto just tried to breathe and enjoy himself. The sounds the women were making were heightening his arousal.

Temari reached down and grabbed Naruto by the wrist. She removed his fingers from her, then turned to TenTen. Temari stared to climb on the table, her back facing Naruto and Ino and their breast games. Temari literally put her hands on TenTen's head and pulled her off Naruto. She then grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed. As TenTen lost her balance and fell backward off the table, Temari quickly took over, positioning herself over Naruto and then working him into her.

TenTen got up and started calling Temari names. She said, "I haven't even had a turn yet!"

Ino yelled, "I didn't have very much of a turn," while Naruto had her left nipple between his teeth. In the meantime, Temari quietly ignored the arguing ladies, and continued on her quest to satisfy herself.

TenTen started around the table toward Ino. Ino disengaged her breast from Naruto's mouth and went to meet TenTen. With Ino now away from Naruto, he was able to see who was in fact sitting on him. He saw Temari, bouncing away, her backside within reach. So he extended his arms, and grabbed two handfuls of her ass and started thrusting up aggressively, causing her to break her silence.

Meanwhile, Ino and TenTen argued loudly. TenTen scream at Ino, "At least you got a turn!"

"You'll have your chance. You'll just have to wait until I'm finished with him."

"But then he might be done all together and I won't even get a chance!" TenTen yelled back.

Naruto ignored them all and focused on pleasing Temari.

Temari held on to his thighs and closed her eyes tightly. She concentrated, blocking out the screeching harpies next to her, focusing only on the pleasure that was pounding in between her legs. She felt exquisite, her nerve endings on fire as she continued her gratifying ride. She could feel herself getting close to bursting, the pressure building up terribly inside her, until without warning she threw her head back and gasped loudly, feeling herself shiver uncontrollably as she attained a mind numbing orgasm.

Both Ino and TenTen looked at her and they were both pissed.

"Son of a bitch," TenTen said.

Ino said, "You flippin' whore!"

Temari just smiled at them and said, "Jealous much?"

Naruto laid there watching their exchange, slowly losing his patience with their fighting.

Ino said, "You ever going to get off him?"

Temari said, "No. Don't think so."

TenTen said, "I think we're going to have to remove you then."

Naruto felt Temari lock her thighs against his as she said, "Go ahead and try." Both Ino and TenTen moved toward Temari when Naruto finally spoke up.

"Listen! I am not going to have you ripping each other off of me and throwing each other around because of me! I think I have a solution to all our problems." He patted Temari on the backside and said, "Go ahead and get up Temari, I can't do this lying down."

TenTen said, "But I still didn't get my turn and you're getting up!"

Naruto said, "Just hold on a second. I've got idea."

Ino crossed her arms across her chest and said, "This BETTER be good."

Naruto stood up and took a step away from the ladies. They all three watched him as he made some hand seals and POOF, two identically aroused Naruto's appeared one on either side of him. He said, "Will this do?"

All three of the ladies smiled and nodded, Ino drooling as she walked up to a shadow clone and took him by the arm and led him to a chair. TenTen smiled brightly as she went straight for the original Naruto and led him to far edge of the table. Temari wasted no time, tackling the other shadow clone, and they began aggressively rolling all over the floor grappling with each other.

Ino positioned her shadow clone Naruto on a hard backed chair. She immediately straddled him, taking his hands putting one on her breasts, and the other on her ass. She believed in telling a man or showing him exactly what she wanted. That way, she was never disappointed. She began her frantic ride, tossing her hair around as she gleefully and somewhat loudly bounced on her shadow clone. She continued to reposition her clone in almost impossible angles to get the most out of her multiple orgasms. Finally, she sat on him backward, the clone gripping her hips tightly as he slammed into her, achieving his own orgasm. Ino fell off the clone and the chair in a satisfied heap on the floor.

TenTen hopped up on the edge of the table and held her hands out to the original Naruto. He put his hands in hers and she said, "I finally get my turn!" She wrapped her legs around him and assisted him as he plunged into her, causing her to yell a semi-loud, "YES!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him against her. He put his head over her shoulder and held on while they continued their frenzied play. Naruto only interrupted her once, to have her get off the table, and bend over it so he could enter her from behind. TenTen was glad that he'd suggested it because it caused her to have an almost instantaneous orgasm. Naruto's orgasm was quick to follow, considering the view he had looking down at TenTen's back arched against him. He helped her up and both then hopped up on the table sitting next to each other, glowing with sexual satisfaction.

Temari didn't mind that she was rolling on the floor of a flower shop with one of Naruto's shadow clones. But when they suddenly stopped rolling and mauling each other, they found themselves face to face. The Naruto clone reached for Temari's free leg, and scooted closer to her. She helped him by getting closer to him, pulling his shoulder toward her as they closed the gap between them. He entered her this way, burying his face in her breasts. They started moving in unison, Temari occasionally digging her fingernails into his back, taking an opportunity to lean over and bite him on the neck occasionally. This was fine for a while, but it wasn't enough for Temari. She'd already had one climax and was damn well going to have another big one – she'd see to it. So she shoved the clone backward until he was flat on his back, then she dove on him, kissing him fiercely as she stuffed him into her and rode him vigorously. She ground herself down on him, groaning with satisfaction, and then she went for broke. She pistoned herself up and down rapidly, feeling his hands on her breasts as she did so. Sweat broke out on her brow as she closed her eyes and thought about what she was doing. She leaned forward and put her hands on his shoulders. What she had been waiting for, was only a breath away. She took that breath, and let herself go. In her shining moment, she ran her fingernails down the Naruto clone's chest, leaving pink trails that if they were any deeper, would bleed. At the intense feeling of the scratching and TenTen's spasms, the Naruto clone erupted within her. Temari fell forward on the clone's chest, smiling from sexual fatigue.

Naruto lay back on the table. He put his arm behind his head and he waited. He knew what was about to happen. All three girls were in different areas of the room, with very happy looks on their faces. This meant only one thing, his job was one, and so were his shadow clones. The instant the first one popped from existence, Naruto said, "Ooh" loudly, startling Ino, TenTen and Temari. He lay there letting the experience the shadow clone had had wash over him like a wave of exquisite contentment. As the second clone disappeared, again, he was awash with a warm everlasting feeling that flowed through all his limbs. He made a promise to himself, that if he were ever in a situation like this again, he would create his shadow clones, or even more of them, so that all their experiences would flow back to him.

As Naruto laid there his body still a-tingle he began to smile wickedly. TenTen noticed his suspicious smile and asked, "What are you thinking?"

He looked at her easily, and then looked downward. TenTen followed his eyes and saw what was happening. The experiences that had returned to him from the shadow clones had caused him to become aroused once again. TenTen said, quietly, "Do we have to tell the others?"

But before Naruto could answer, both Temari and Ino got up and walked to the table. Both saw that Naruto was soon to be ready for action again. TenTen said, "You two get away from him, this one's mine." Then the bickering started loudly again, and Naruto rolled his eyes realizing that the arguments would never stop. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, but he knew that would never happen unless he found a way to entertain the ladies further. He opened his eyes with a brilliant idea. He made some hand seals as the girls continued to argue, and he filled the room with naked Naruto shadow clones – each one of them primed and ready. Ino, TenTen and Temari stopped arguing and looked in wonder at all the naked Narutos. The original Naruto smiled quietly to himself as each of the girls squealed in delight and ran off into their own personal pack of naked Naruto clones.

_**A/N**_: CONGRATULATIONS! You steered Naruto to THE BONUS LEMON - a harem of willing women! That was a tough one, but in the end it was worth it. If you'd like to see who else you can end up with, go back to the beginning and try some different decisions. Good luck and thanks for reading/playing!

* * *

(**45HOKAGE TREE**) Naruto decided that a little time under the First Hokage's Tree would be a perfect way to relax and clear his mind, so he wandered toward it. As soon as he got close enough, he noticed that someone else was already there, someone he had hoped NOT to see any time soon, since he'd just left him not too long ago. But before he could re-think his decision to go to the tree, Jiraiya saw him and hailed him, "HEY NARUTO!" the Toad Sage called.

"_DAMMIT!"_ Naruto thought as he waved back reluctantly. "Hey Pervy Sage," he said.

"Well, well, well Naruto. What brings you to the Park on a fine day like this?"

"Uh, well, DUH, Pervy Sage. It's a nice day. People go to the Park on nice days."

"Why yes, I suppose they do."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Doing research for my latest book of course!" Jiraiya walked up to the massive tree trunk and motioned Naruto over. "Look over there," he said as he pointed to another tree a ways away. Two people were grappling in a lovers embrace. Naruto looked at his former teacher who had suddenly produced a pair of binoculars and was drooling slightly, mumbling, "Up her shirt! That's it, right up her shirt! Yes!" he giggled.

Naruto punched Jiraiya in the kidney. "OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"You are a giant perv and you shouldn't be peeping on people's private lives!"

"I AM DOING RESEARCH!" the Toad Sage yelled.

"Come on! You write PORN!" Naruto yelled back.

"It is not PORN! It is "ART!""

"You wouldn't know ART if it bit you in the ASS old man! But then, you'd probably like that you gigantic PERV!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO! They'll hear us!" Naruto looked around the tree and saw a rather angry young man with rather large biceps storming toward them.

"They already heard us Pervy Sage. Look!" Jiraiya looked and saw the man coming toward them, rolling up his sleeves.

"RUN!" The two shinobi ran like their lives depended on it. Both left the park and ran in separate directions. While Naruto was running in fear o f his life, he decided there were two options he had: He could run home (Go To **22GO HOME**) or he could run into a shop and elude the angry man. (Go To **47SHOP**)

* * *

(**58TEMARI BEST**) Temari glared at the other girls, ready to claim Naruto as her prize. But before she could get to him, Ino and TenTen tackled her and wrestled her to the ground.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as the girls continued to fight, rolling all over each other. "This is too much for me. I'm getting out of here before I get hurt!" With one last look back at the screeching fighting girls, Naruto fled the shop, making a silent promise that he would avoid all three of them like the plague from that point on.

_**A/N**_: You didn't make the right decision this time, but if you try again, you might get somewhere else. Back to the beginning with you!

* * *

(**59TENTEN BEST**) TenTen felt smug as she looked at the other girls. She walked forward, ready to take Naruto out of the shop with her, but before she could get to him, Ino and Temari tackled her and wrestled her to the ground.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as the girls continued to fight, rolling all over each other. "This is too much for me. I'm getting out of here before I get hurt!" With one last look back at the screeching fighting girls, Naruto fled the shop, making a silent promise that he would avoid all three of them like the plague from that point on.

_**A/N**_: Sorry, your story is over! Want to try again? You might make it through if you change your decisions!

* * *

(**3ICHIRAKU**) Naruto's stomach growled loudly. "Ohh, I think I'd better go see old man Teuchi about getting some breakfast ramen." The thought of ramen always made his eyes glaze over with unbridled joy. So Naruto loped casually to his favorite place to eat in the whole world.

He called, "Oi! Teuchi! Ayame!" as he neared the ramen bar.

Teuchi and Ayame heard him as he came running towards the ramen bar. His usual screams of joy as he neared the bar always made Teuchi and Ayame's day.

"Hello Naruto, you're here early today. Do you have a mission this morning?" Teuchi asked.

"No, actually, I have a day off. So, today, I'm going to have 30 bowls of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet!" Naruto began to drool at the thought of the miso ramen. It had been a long time since he splurged on himself. Just a few minutes later Teuchi brought all 30 orders. With a simple clap and "Itadakimasu," Naruto split his chop sticks and began to gorge himself on the food in front of him.

Once he finished his first bowl of ramen, Naruto sighed with happiness. "In my travels with Jiraiya, I swore that I would never find a place better than Ichiraku. We visited hundreds of ramen bars, and none of them even came close to comparing to this place. I never had to take my words back." Teuchi's face beamed with pride. He worked hard on his ramen and a compliment like that was very refreshing to hear and much appreciated.

"Good to see we can always count on Naruto for Ichiraku," Ayame said.

Upon starting his 26th bowl, Naruto noticed Iruka-sensei was passing by the bar behind him. Then he saw Kiba with what he thought was Akamaru nearing the bar as well. He hadn't been able to talk with either one of them since he'd gotten back. He thought it might be nice to catch up with one of them and talk so he decided to talk to Kiba (Go to** 14KIBA**) or he decided to get Iruka's attention and talk to him. (Go to **15IRUKA**)

* * *

(**33WALK TEMARI**) Temari shot a very sharp and unsympathetic expression at Shikamaru. When she turned to look at Naruto, he almost jumped out of his shoes. She was so strict and demanding that Naruto felt that if he said no to escorting her to the village gates, he would probably be killed right on the spot.

"Uh, ye-yeah I'll take you to the gates," he said worriedly.

"See! At least there are some decent men in this village that aren't afraid of being seen with a woman!" Temari took Naruto by the arm and left. Shikamaru stood there flabbergasted as he watched them go.

Shikamaru sighed heavily, "What a drag."

. . .

Once Temari saw that they were out of site of Shikamaru, she also let out a heavy sigh. She began to walk slower, and she kept her head pointed downward. Naruto didn't know what was happening or what was wrong with her. All he knew was that Shikamaru and Temari were talking together and somehow he ended up with her. Now they were walking arm-in-arm and Naruto was getting odd looks from people. He had to say something to Temari—but what?

"Uh, Temari?"

"Hmm?" she said without looking at him.

"People are looking at us funny."

Temari picked her head up and the few people she saw did indeed seem to find it odd that she was walking with the Village dolt. "They're just wondering why I'm with you that's all."

"I'm kinda wondering the same thing. I mean, Shikamaru usually takes care of you when you're here,"

"But he DIDN'T take care of me this time Naruto!" Temari almost shouted. "Of all the stupid things! He just had to go and act like he didn't care at all that I was here. Like it's such a PROBLEM that I'm here! To hell with him!"

Naruto was quiet for a moment, then he said, "Maybe it's because you scare him." Temari's face turned violent as she looked at him. He backpedaled and said, "Well, what I mean is that I remember him saying something about you being a lot like his Mom! He said his Mom bosses his Dad around a lot, that's all!" He held his hand up in defense in case she decided to clobber him.

"Naruto, there is a difference between being bossy and being a strong woman. Apparently, Shikamaru doesn't have a clue which is which." They arrived at the village gates where Kotetsu and Izumo were lounging. Naruto walked Temari up to the table they were sitting at, then cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Going home then Temari?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yes. I've been here long enough."

"Where's Shikamaru?" Izumo commented, "Doesn't he usually escort you?"

Temari sighed, "Yes, he usually does, but apparently he's got more important things to do."

"I personally think he's an idiot," Naruto said. Temari turned to him. He continued, "I think it's important to show a bit of respect to a representative of another village. He should have done his duty and taken better care of you Temari," then he added as a side whisper, "even if he is afraid of you!" He smiled at her.

In that moment, Temari thought a little differently of Naruto. Then she said, "Well then I'll be on my way." She unlinked her arm from Naruto's and turned to face the gates.

Kotetsu said, "Doesn't Shikamaru walk you part of the way there?"

Temari looked down and said, "He has on occasion, but you don't have to if you don't want to Naruto." She looked at him almost invitingly.

Naruto thought to himself that Temari was one frightening woman when she was angry, but duty is duty. Maybe he should walk her a bit further from the Village, as is a customary thing to do. But, she said he didn't have to if he didn't want to, and he was quite sure that she could take care of herself. So after a few moments, Naruto decided to say goodbye to Temari and stay in the village, (Go to** 35GOODBYE TEMARI**) or he decided to walk with her a little longer (Go to **36WALK WITH TEMARI**).

* * *

(**37TSUNADE**) Naruto thought it was probably better that he stay away from Shizune with the way his day was going. So he walked quietly to Tsunade's door after Shizune was well on her way down the hall. He knocked and waited. He heard a rather loud, "ENTER!" and he knew that was his cue to go in. He carefully turned the handle and stepped inside, closing the door after him. Tsunade was at her desk peering at him intently. "What is it Naruto?" she asked, as TonTon wandered out from behind her desk and made a beeline toward Naruto.

Naruto walked quickly toward her desk, not noticing the little pig. TonTon stood her ground and as soon as Naruto got close to her, she butted her head against his shin. "Wha?" Naruto said as he looked down.

"Squee?" TonTon made a questioning sound at him.

Naruto wanted to get down to business, but the little pig looked like she wanted his attention for some reason. So Naruto decided to pat TonTon on the head (Go to **39PAT TONTON**) or Naruto decided to boot TonTon aside and talk to Tsunade instead. (Go To **40BOOT TONTON**)

* * *

(**57NO THANKS**) Naruto said, "Honestly, I don't want to pick any ONE of you, because I'd go with all three of you if I could."

Ino said, "What are you saying? You don't want to choose any one person?"

"Yes! That's what I'm saying. I think you're all pretty great and I'd actually go out with any one of you happily."

All three girls stood there; glad that he would have chosen each of them, but something still bothered Ino. She turned to the other girls and said, "You two should just give it up, because if I remember correctly, Naruto gave me one hell of a compliment earlier."

TenTen said, "Uhm, sorry Ino, but he complimented me too if you 'remember correctly.'"

Temari threw her two cents in and said, "He complimented me as well."

"I still say mine was the best, because he said he'd be THRILLED to get flowers from me," Ino said.

"You're full of it, because he said he'd jump over the MOON for ME," TenTen shot at her.

"I think you're both stupid, because he said he'd have heart failure if I gave him flowers – but in a good way!" Temari said, then the three girls began arguing loudly again.

Naruto was again stunned to silence that the three girls were fighting over him. He'd given them each a heartfelt compliment and now they were fighting over whose was best! And he wondered why he didn't understand women.

Temari broke away from the argument and said, "Just tell us Naruto, who you gave the best compliment to."

TenTen and Ino both nodded. All three waited for his response.

Naruto was again faced with a decision that he dreaded making. He didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. He had sincerely meant each compliment when he had said to them. So he said to the group, "I don't think any compliment I gave you was any better than anyone else's. Each one was sincerely meant for each of you. So I don't think any of them were any greater than the rest."

All three girls thought about that for a minute. TenTen finally said, "Could you just please tell us which one of us you like best?"

Temari said, "Yeah, I'd like to know that too."

"I don't know why you even have to ask him ladies, because he OBVIOUSLY likes me best," Ino said.

Then the three of them started talking all at once again, while they moved toward him. Naruto quickly got overwhelmed as they started grabbing at his arms while talking to him, trying to get him to pick them. Naruto didn't know who to choose, nor did he know if he wanted to choose any of them. And they called HIM an idiot. THEY were all acting like idiots as far as he was concerned. But they were demanding an answer, so he blurted out, "I like Temari best! (Go to **58TEMARI BEST**) or he said, "TenTen. She's who I'd pick (Go to **59TENTEN BEST**) or "Yep. It's Ino all right," (Go to **60INO BEST**) or he said, "I don't know how I feel." (Go to **61INDIFFERENT**).

* * *

(**60INO BEST**) Ino said, "YES!" and pumped her fist in the air. She shot the other girls a cocky smile, then she walked forward, ready to give Naruto a big kiss, but before she could get to him, TenTen and Temari tackled her and wrestled her to the ground.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as the girls continued to fight, rolling all over each other. "This is too much for me. I'm getting out of here before I get hurt!" With one last look back at the screeching fighting girls, Naruto fled the shop, making a silent promise that he would avoid all three of them like the plague from that point on.

_**A/N**_: Oooh, sorry, but you didn't win any affection this time. Go back to the beginning and give it another shot!

* * *

(**41CAT MISSION**) "I guess I could do this – AGAIN!" Naruto said as Tsunade gave him the coordinates of the last place the cat had been sighted.

"Just make sure you don't harm the animal Naruto."

"That thing is CRAZY! And it's sneaky too! It clawed the hell out of all of us the last time we tried to catch it."

Tsunade thought, and said, "Team Konohamaru had to catch it once before too. Come to think of it, they came back pretty beat up as well. You sure you want to attempt it without a team?"

Naruto said, "I already have a team," POOF! Three Naruto's were standing around him.

"Go get the beast, and bring it back here in once piece please. Thanks for doing this Naruto," Tsunade said, "You're a good shinobi."

Naruto blushed slightly then took the coordinates and went outside to study them.

…

Naruto and his clones set up nets, traps, box traps, and strategically placed papers bombs to try and scare the cat into running in a single direction where a hidden kitty caddy was waiting. The original Naruto hid in the bushes with the kitty caddy, his hand on the wire door, waiting to swing it shut when the cat was safely inside. He signaled one of his shadow clones to set off the first of the paper bombs. BOOM! It went off and a very distinct cat scream was heard. Out of a thicket the frightened cat came running. It ran toward a net that it could obviously see, so it careened away from it, running toward the second bomb. BOOM! the second clone triggered it, causing the startled animal to zigzag away from the latest noise and sprint wildly toward a box trap, which it also saw. Making a sudden turn again, it headed toward a third paper bomb that Naruto's final clone was about to ignite when the cat turned its direction again and went straight for the hidden original Naruto, and the kitty caddy he held. Instead of running straight into the bush, and the caddy, the cat leapt into it and directly onto Naruto's face, completely avoiding the kitty caddy. In its terror, it ran wildly clawing and slashing to get away from the human it now saw. Naruto yelled, scaring it even more until finally the cat gained purchase on Naruto's Leaf headband, and vaulted away from him running at top speed. Naruto was partly blinded as he came out, his arms flailing; yelling, "GO GET IT!" and he felt his three clones rush past him. In his blind floundering, Naruto accidentally discovered the third undetonated paper bomb, which blew upon impact, sending him, AND YOU back to the beginning of the story.

_**A/N**_: Sorry! You got blown up. Damn cat mission. Want to try again? If so, go back and make a few different decisions.

* * *

(**18KONOHAMARU**) Naruto walked up to where Konohamaru was sitting. His young rival had his back against a training stump, books strewn all around him. "Uh, hey there Konohamaru. Whacha doin with all the books?" Naruto asked.

"Oh hey Naruto. I'm trying to find out some information to refine my Sexy-no-Jutsu, so I can do a better one that you can!"

"And you're looking in books for that information?"

"Yeah. No girl is about to SHOW me all the in and out parts so I can get them just right."

Naruto picked up a book, ""Biological Anatomy of The Human Species." Really Konohamaru? Why don't you just observe some ladies like the pervy sage does? Go peep at the hot springs or something."

"I've tried to go there COUNTLESS times, but every time I get there, Ebisu-Sensei is already there! He'd kill me if he caught me!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he said, "I KNEW there was something pervy about that guy. He liked MY Sexy-no-Jutsu a little too much!"

"He is a perv," Konohamaru stated.

Naruto thought a moment then said, "I'll tell you what, you show me what you can do and I'll help you 'refine' it as you say."

"You'd really do that for me? I might end up being better than you!"

"What have I always told you Konohamaru? You're never going to beat me and be Hokage first unless you always get BETTER at what you do! So let's see what cha got!"

Konohamaru jumped up; "RIGHT!" he shouted pointing his fist at Naruto as books went flying. He did some hand seals then said, "KONOHAMARU SEXY-NO-JUTSU!" He was immediately engulfed in a puff of smoke. Naruto began fanning the air trying to dissipate the smoke. What he saw when he could see anything was a disproportioned girl that looked very similar to Konohamaru. The girl's rear was a little too large, her waist was too small, and her breasts were disproportionate to her body. But worst of all, the girl had "man hands" rather than proper feminine fingers. She batted her eyes alluringly at Naruto and said, "So, what do you think?"

Naruto's faced twitched, and not in a good way. "Uh, well, uh, Konohamaru, uh. You really do need to watch your proportions." POOF, the image was gone and Konohamaru stood in front of Naruto again. "What do you mean? I put a lot of work into that one!"

"Do you REALLY think that a woman's boobs are out to HERE?" Naruto said as he extended his arms in front of him.

"Tsunade's are." Konohamaru responded.

"Well, she's different. Most womens' are somewhat equal to how their body looks."

"That's why I went with a bigger behind! Women are supposed to look curvy, like an hourglass right?"

"They are, but within REASON Konohamaru! You looked like you were trying to create a Barbie doll or something! The more REAL a woman looks, the sexier she is. You've got to work on that. Oh, and also, you have to make ALL of your jutsu sexy, not just the lady parts."

"What do you mean?"

"The hands. They were like yours. They were manly. You have to make them with thinner fingers with actual fingernails that stick out a bit. You know, girly looking."

"I didn't even think about that. But I figured if I got this jutsu right, no one would even be looking at the hands, they'd be looking at the ti-,"

"OK! Yes, that may be so, but to be better than ME at the Sexy-nu-jutsu, you've got to get it ALL right. And you can experiment with other people too. You don't have to do the image just of yourself you know."

"What? How?"

"You could combine the Shadow Clone Jutsu with the Sexy No Jutsu, and voila! You could recreate Sakura! But you have to make sure you get it right. That's why you have to observe them. See what I'm sayin'?"

"I get it! So your advice is to go peeping?"

"Or just pay attention to what girls look like when you're around them. There's no harm in looking! So now, wanna try again?"

"YEAH! Konohamaru Sexy-no-Jutsu!" POOF another massive cloud appeared, and this time, the image of the girl was again like Konohamaru, but the rear end was scaled down, the breasts were even larger, the hands were right, but her feet were hairy! "How's this?" she said cutely.

"The boobs are so big, you're gonna topple over! Try like this!" Naruto made his hands seals and POOF, he was a sexy female Naruto complete with pigtails, pretty feet and hands, and NORMAL proportions. "See what I'm saying?"the female Naruto whispered breathily. "Or you could do it this way," POOF, and the female Naruto turned into Anko-sensei, with piercing eyes, and just enough "round" in all the right places. "See? Combine the two!" POOF, he was back to regular Naruto again.

Konohamaru returned to his normal ninja self. "I liked that one of Anko-sensei. You've been studying her I see!"

"That's not true. She just scares me to death, so I keep an eye on her and make sure I know where she is so I can stay AWAY from her! How about you give it a try again?"

"OK!" POOF, Konohamaru transformed before Naruto. When the cloud dissipated, the top half of the lady was Anko, while the bottom half was Tsunade, but at least the hands and feet looked feminine. "This isn't easy," Konohamaru's Anko squeaked out.

"Come ON Konohamaru! You can do this! Try like this!" POOF, Naruto transformed into Ino.

"Nice one!" Konohamaru said. "How's this?" POOF, he transformed into an almost accurate Kurenai.

"Almost! Now don't think too hard about it! Just remember how they look and do the jutsu! Like this!" POOF, and Naruto was TenTen.

"Right! How's this?" POOF, Konohamaru was Sakura.

"Better. Now, let's do one at the same time, ready?"

"YEAH!"

"One, two, THREE, Sexy-on-jutsu!" POOF POOF!

The smoke in the area was getting quite dense with both of them attempting to transform over and over again. Konohamaru started to cough in a voice Naruto thought he recognized, so he began fanning away the smoke. As soon as it dissipated, both Naruto and Konohamaru pointed at each other and screamed, "EEEEEE!" then both had violent bloody noses and promptly passed out. Both had turned into perfectly proportioned 21 year old versions of Tsunade.

Both Konohamaru and Naruto lay on the practice field bleeding from their noses. Luckily, once both lost consciousness, their jutsus reversed themselves, so when a team of young genin showed up to train hours later, they did not get nose bleeds. Instead, the youngsters managed to rouse both unconscious ninjas, who both promptly swore NEVER to speak of what they did. Then both went their separate ways to clean any evidence of blood from their noses before anyone saw them.

_**A/N**_: Your story ends here! So clean up the blood from your bloody nose, and go back to the beginning and try again. Make a different decision along the way and see what path you take!

* * *

**(26HOSPITAL) **Naruto flapped his hands in desperation. He looked down at the red-faced Hyuga at his feet and then squatted down. He said, "Hinata! Hey! What are you doing! You can't pass out like this! Are you sick?" He felt her forehead, "Yeah, you feel warm. I'd better take you to the hospital." Naruto made some hand seals and created two shadow clones to help him carry Hinata to the hospital so she could get some treatment. "Easy now fellas, hold her gently. Don't bobble her head around or we'll get in trouble for injuring her more!" he instructed his clones.

They walked the young heiress to the hospital, carefully, and brought her into the emergency room. As they laid her down on a gurney, she began to come to. "Hinata! It's ok, you're in the hospital where they'll take good care of you."

"Naru-Naru-to?" her face turned scarlet again. "I'm fine, re-really I am. I shouldn't be here."

Naruto leaned in to her, just inches above her face and said, "You're face is all red Hinata," he put his hand on her forehead, "and you feel like you might have a fever or something."

The closeness of Naruto to hers, caused her temperature to go up even more. She stammered, "I'm f-f-f-f-fine," and then she blacked out again.

Naruto patted her shoulder and said, "Don't you worry about a thing, Hinata. They'll take really good care of you here." Then two orderlies came asked what the problem was. Naruto said, "I don't know, she just kind of passed out or something. I think she's too warm. Maybe she's sick?"

One of the orderlies unzipped her jacket and spread it wide, causing Naruto to stare intently at what was UNDER her jacket. "Hi-na-ta?" he said as they pushed her away to find out what was wrong with her. Naruto just stared after her wondering why he hadn't noticed MORE of her before.

_**A/N**_: SORRY! You missed an opportunity! You did a good thing having Naruto take Hinata to the hospital, but by doing that, that's as far as your story goes. Give it another try and see what happens!

* * *

(**35GOODBYE TEMARI**) Naruto said, "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll call it a day. I've had quite a long day myself and I'll probably just go back home.

"Thanks for taking me this far Naruto," Temari said, then she waved to Kotetsu and Izumo and began her journey back to The Sand.

Naruto watched her walk away for a while. When she was far enough away, he said, "Shikamaru's an idiot."

Izumo laughed and said, "He sure is. That Temari is a wild one."

"Huh?" Naruto commented.

"Yeah," Kotetsu said, "We heard she sometimes would make Shikamaru walk with her because she wanted to be alone with him. And I swear there were a few times when I heard him begging for mercy when he did walk with her, but I can't prove anything."

Naruto just stared after Temari, wondering what Kotetsu meant. Did that mean that Temari would often beat the crap out of Shikamaru when she got him outside the Village? If that was the case, he was glad he didn't walk her out! But what if it actually meant something else entirely? He'd never know now, he'd made his decision.

"I'll see you guys," Naruto said to the gate guards, as he walked back home he felt like he may have missed out on an exciting or terrifying opportunity – which seemed to be the theme to his whole day.

_**A/N**_: End of story for you! Temari went on her way and you'll go back to the beginning and try again if you want a different outcome. Thanks for reading and playing!

* * *

**(22GO HOME) **Naruto thought it was best if he headed home to salvage the rest of the day. It had been such a beautiful day, weather wise, he expected a spectacular sunset later in the evening. He thought that maybe looking out of his window and enjoying the setting sun would be a good ending to his odd day. When he got home he took off his shoes, jacket, and placed Gama-chan on the table. As he walked over to his bed he stepped on the broken alarm clock from earlier in the morning.

One piece dug into the soft tissue of his foot. He instantly hopped up and down complaining, "Oh, owie owie owie," as the pain shot up from his foot through the rest of his body. Hopping on one foot, Naruto bumped into his table and fell over on his head with a loud thud. He then heard the clinking of his coins as they fell out of Gama-chan and all over the floor. Naruto cursed at himself for throwing the clock. He begrudgingly got up and went to find a band aid.

After applying the bandage to his foot, he picked up and re-fed Gama-chan the coins, and then picked up the broken pieces of his clock and disposed of them. After he finished his tasks, he walked over to his window and gazed toward the falling sun.

"It's been a pretty decent day, hasn't it Gama-chan?" The froggy-wallet sat there with its usual blank stare. "Yeah I think so too."

After a few minutes of sky watching, he started to look at the villagers passing by. They all seemed to be busy with their own lives. It was then that Naruto saw Sakura passing by on the street below. He noticed that she wasn't walking quickly, in fact, she didn't look like she was headed anywhere at all.

Naruto started remembering the 14 year old Sakura—she was much more timid, much more fragile, and a LOT less scary. Now she was a destructive machine that could kill him instantly with one punch. But even with this fear deeply instilled in him, Naruto continued to stare at her.

She had grown some much. She was in her usual ninja attire and he couldn't help but notice the distinct changes in her from when she was young. Her clothing from before was much more girly and less suited for battle, probably to woo Sasuke—Naruto cringed. Now, she was still girly, wearing a short skirt with black shorts and a more functional top. She had definitely grown into an accomplished medical-nin.

Naruto could feel himself get a bit excited as he watched Sakura. "Yo, Gama-chan. Think I should still try my luck with this one? It's been so long. I don't know if she even has anything left for me besides a punch in the face."

Gama-chan gave Naruto that convincing blank stare he always gave him—it told him exactly what he was going to do. After thinking a moment more and weighing his options, Naruto decided to go talk to Sakura (Go to **23SAKURA**) or Naruto decided he might as well just stay home. (Go to **24STAY HOME**)

* * *

**(34STAY SHIKAMARU) **Naruto wasn't crazy enough to take Temari to the gates. She'd just hit Shikamaru and he was the most formal person he knew when it came to women. He knew that if he took her to the gates, that by the time they got there, he'd be dead or worse. So he told her he'd rather just stay where he was.

"FINE Naruto! Well I guess there AREN'T any decent men in this village!" Temari then left both and stomped towards the gates on her own.

"What a drag," was all that Shikamaru said.

"I don't even know why you hang out with her," Naruto commented.

"She's subtle like a rhino, scarier than my mom, but she's a good person overall."

"Well that's your death wish then."

Shikamaru just nodded his head and asked, "So where you headed Naruto?"

"I'm going to check with Tsunade to see if there are any side missions I could do today."

Shikamaru waved his hands and explained, "Today's missions are a real drag Naruto. There are exceptionally boring. I was just there when Temari showed up and told Tsunade she was leaving. Tsunade was about to assign me some sort of mission about a local cat when I offered to take Temari to the gates."

Taking Temari over a mission meant that the missions were REALLY bad. Even though Shikamaru was still very lazy from time-to-time, he still knew the difference between decent missions and boring ones.

"I don't know. Maybe a new mission has come up. One with plenty of action and excitement where I can really show off my training," Naruto said as he pumped his fist and held his bicep.

"No clue my friend, but I guess it's worth a try. I'm going to head home so I'll catch you later." Shikamaru walked away with a wave. Naruto waved back and walked toward the Hokage Tower as he wondered what he was going to do next. He wondered if he should still go to the Hokage Tower and talk to Tsunade. But before he could decide, he saw Kurenai sitting under a tree, looking unhappy. Something made him want to talk to her, but then his stomach grumbled. The thought of ramen ALWAYS sounded like a good idea to him. He wasn't sure what to do, whether he should talk to Kurenai, go get some ramen or go inside the tower. He thought for a bit, and decided that since he was at the tower, he might as well go in and check the missions (Go to** 32INSIDE TOWER**) or he decided to go check on Kurenai (Go to **29TALK KURENAI**) or he decided to run out for ramen because ramen was ALWAYS GOOD! (Go to **21RAMEN RUN**)

* * *

**(25CARE FOR HINATA) **Naruto picked up her up and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down gently and made sure she was comfortable. He put her hands to her sides and fixed her legs straight. Naruto looked at her face and saw it was really red, so he put his hand on her forehead and found that it felt somewhat warm.

"_Perhaps she had been walking by and started to get a fever so the only place she could think to go was here,"_ Naruto pondered.

He walked over to his sink and began to fill a bowl with cold water. He took out a new piece of cloth and began to soak it in the water. Then he carried the bowl to the table next to his bed, set it down and was going to apply the cool cloth to Hinata's forehead when he noticed all of the clothes she had on. Naruto figured that if she was as warm as he thought she was, the best thing he could do for her was take off her jacket, forehead protector, and shoes to make her more comfortable and cool her down a bit. He went to her and took off the shoes, putting them by the table. Next, he took off the forehead protector that was resting on her neck. Lastly, and the most difficult part of it all, he attempted to take off her jacket.

He unzipped it slowly, trying not to make too much noise. When he finished and opened up the jacket, he was met with a big surprise—two to be exact.

"Wow, those are probably bigger than Anko-sensei's! Take a look Gama-chan," but when he looked over to the froggy-wallet he realized that what he was doing was not right. He didn't technically have Hinata's permission to take off her jacket let alone stare at her breasts, so he quickly took off her jacket, forcing himself not to stare at her, and decided to ask Hinata why she even wears the jacket later when she came around.

Naruto then reached in the bowl of water, took out the cloth, squeezed some of the water out of it, and placed it on Hinata's forehead. He then stood up and began to pace around the room, wondering when Hinata would wake up. What should he say? Should he ask her if she had a fever? These types of questions flooded his mind.

Hinata felt something cold and damp on her forehead as she started to stir. The last thing she remembered was hearing Naruto talking to his wallet. She always thought that it was odd when he did that, but realized that that was his way of bypassing his loneliness. She wished she could be his escape from loneliness. There had been so many times she's reached out to knock on his door, but she always stopped herself and ran away in embarrassment. Hinata opened her eyes slowly, hearing a familiar sound getting closer and closer. When her vision began to clear, all she could see was Naruto's bright blue eyes and she could briefly feel his lips on hers.

When Hinata started to awaken Naruto started panicking. "What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?"

When he saw that she was trying to open her eyes, he ran over to the bed only to trip on Hinata's shoes along the way. He flew forward and landed on Hinata. He tried to stop himself from falling but his hands didn't react fast enough. His entire body was completely on hers. Worst of all, his face was perfectly aligned with Hinata's. When Naruto realized this, he immediately pulled back.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY HINATA! I WAS COMING OVER AND I TRIPPED ON SOMETHING AND THEN I JUST FELL AND THE NEXT THING I KNEW I WAS ON TOP OF YOU AND AND AND I'M SORRY!"

Naruto naturally expected a beating, since it was how these things usually ended up. He braced himself, but when a few long seconds passed and nothing happened he peered into her face.

Hinata was wide-eyed and still in shock. Everything had happened so fast that she wasn't sure what to do. The only thing that actually come out of her mouth was, "Di-did you just ki-ki-kiss me?"

Naruto's face was now as red as Hinata was. "YES YES YES I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!"

"Re-really."

"I think so. When I fell I landed right on your face," Naruto explained.

It was at that time that Hinata felt something move. She looked down and nearly fainted again. Naruto, seeing Hinata's attention change, followed her vision down to another grand discovery. Upon falling and trying to brace himself, his arm had come up short and what he saw shocked him. He had a handful of Hinata's boob.

Subconsciously, this caused his fingers to twitch. Naruto was stunned for a brief second, at the fullness and squishiness of Hinata's breast. Hinata's face turned redder, almost purple, as she felt Naruto fingers twitch. The entire situation was more than Hinata was prepared for. She was used to him being at least a block away. Now, almost his entire body was touching her, he had kissed her, and he had his hand on her breast. A part of her was extremely happy while another part was agonizingly embarrassed.

Naruto, after what felt like an entire era, removed his hand from her and placed it on her side. He was now directly over her as they both stared at each other. Naruto was flushed with emotions. He was still surprised that Hinata hadn't ripped his head off but was also curious as to why she hadn't. Wasn't she mad that he had just done something like that without her permission?

With these thoughts, and with what had just happened, Naruto's male side had begun to activate. When he had fallen, one of Hinata's legs was in between his own. This meant that when Naruto's manhood began to rise, Hinata could feel him growing against her. Naruto tried to cover it by quickly moving his hands over it but that just caused him to lose his balance and again plant another kiss on Hinata.

So many bombshells had been dropped on Hinata that she couldn't even react to them. This latest one, however, her body reacted to as she relaxed, closed her eyes, and kissed Naruto back.

Hinata had prepared herself to talk with Naruto when he returned from his training with Jiraiya-sama, but with all the things that had happened between them in the few brief moments of her consciousness that they shared, she felt that this was the moment that she needed to show to him, and prove to herself, her true feelings for him.

Naruto didn't understand any of it! In the last five minutes, he should have died at least two HUNDRED times. But instead, having fallen and kissed Hinata again, she was kissing him back! Naruto pushed himself back up. He stared at her in bewilderment.

Hinata began talking before she could stop herself, "Naruto! Ever since we were in the Academy, I-I would always watch you. You were always smiling and you never gave up on your goals. When we were at the Chunin Exams, you gave me the courage to fight Neji. Even though I lost, I still fought my hardest because of you. I ad-admired you so much.

"When you left, I vowed to become stronger, to show you that I too can achieve my goals if I kept trying to reach them. I-I waited all this time to tell you that, just to end up fainting in front of you. I think that's because, after two and a half years, my admiration seems to have turned into something much more.

"I know I'm not as pretty or as strong as Sakura. She can do a lot of things that I am too embarrassed to even try. But even though I know you like her I didn't want to give up on my feelings. You once told me that you liked dark and timid people like me. Those words have given me hope all this time.

"Naruto, I care about you. I want to help you get Sasuke back, I want to help you become Hokage, I want to support you in anything you do—I just want to be able to tell you that I love you."

Naruto couldn't comprehend Hinata's words. As she spoke, he looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She was speaking from the deepest part of her heart. She was opening up her heart to him and giving it to him like a precious gift. This enormous amount of trust and intimacy was one that he never expected to have with Hinata. Countless moments when Hinata had turned red, fainted, was unable to speak, and more were now explained to him. It was him. It was because of him. It was because of how she felt about him.

For the first time, Naruto was looking at the real Hinata. Those raw feeling were indisputable. Thinking back, all that Naruto ever wanted was to be accepted by the people of Konoha. Within that huge crowd of people had stood one little girl that watched over him, always secretly supporting him and accepting him before anyone would even look at him. More than that, that girl loved him. Realizing this, Naruto decided to love that girl back.

Naruto silently gave Hinata a soothing kiss and said, "It's ok Hinata, you already have."

Hinata then became conscious of the fact that she did say it, indirectly but SHE DID SAID IT. Small tears began to form around her eyes. Naruto smiled as he rubbed his thumb over her eyes and wiped away the tears. Hinata, in her first act of renewed bravery, reached up and hugged him. She wasn't afraid of how she felt about him anymore. She was still shy, embarrassed, and nervous, but she wasn't afraid to be with him anymore.

Naruto slipped down and laid his head on her chest. He was so comfortable and content. All of the day's difficulties seemed to be thrown in a vault and locked up for the rest of the day. Hinata stroked his hair and even squeezed him every now and then, just to make sure he was real, as well as to make him feel loved.

From where he lay, he could see out his window. The sun was slowly setting—over a rather large hill he'd never noticed before. Naruto then realized that the large hill was actually Hinata's boob. The following second he was ashamed again. The next second, he calmed down reliving what they had just shared and learned about each other. The third second, his male brain began thinking back to how squishy that luscious boob was. The fourth second: his male body part started growing again.

Naruto turned and looked at Hinata. At the same time, Hinata felt the reason why he was looking at her. Both with rosy cheeks, they had a silent conversation. It was the new slightly more confident Hinata that nodded as she pulled Naruto's face up to hers and proceeded to kiss him passionately. A few moments of this and to Naruto, the temperature in the room had risen 200%. He was so warm by then, that he lifted himself up, parting lips with Hinata, to start undoing his jacket. She watched him, wanting to see more. She was embarrassed at herself for having gotten so aroused in such a sort amount of time. Naruto noticed her stare and decided to take his shirt off also.

She reached out and was about to touch his chest but ended up shying away. Naruto smiled at her innocence. They both didn't know what to do exactly. They were going to have to help each other through it all.

"You can go ahead and touch me if you want to."

She tried again but as her hand got closer and closer to him, she got redder and redder. Luckily, Naruto took her hand and brought it the rest of the way for her. When she felt Naruto's skin, something exploded inside her. To actually be touching his bare skin was something she would have only dreamed of.

Naruto was extremely happy. With her gentle hand on his bare chest, he leaned down and kissed her some more. With that initial contact having been made, Hinata's fears fell away as she then started to experimentally touch him all over. This made Naruto's lust rise. He wanted more of her, much more.

"Can I take your shirt off?" he asked quickly. With a nervous nod she consented.

He slid his hands down her neck, over her breasts and down to her naval which sent a flash fire racing through Hinata's body. She came up slightly, helping him take it off. With it off all that was left was her bra.

"Uh," Naruto began, "I have no idea how to take one of those off."

"Oh, it's just a small latch."

"But where is it?"

"Right in the middle of my breasts."

It took Naruto a long time to finally find the connection and even longer to actually unlatch it. When he finally got it, Hinata brought an arm over her chest, modestly still trying to keep the bra on. "I-I still feel embarrassed," she said shyly.

Naruto instead started to lay kisses on her stomach. Hinata whimpered at the feeling of having his wet lips on her skin. Naruto began to create trails with his tongue. He slowly but surely inched higher and higher, getting her into a more aroused state. Finally, Hinata moved her arm away, allowing him to see her finally. He tentatively touched her breasts, rediscovering how full they were. He leaned forward and began to suck gently on one of her nipples which caused Hinata to groan a bit.

Naruto continued to get warmer, until he almost felt like the air surround him and Hinata was stifling. He lifted himself up to catch his breath, but still stared at her breasts. His erection stabbed at her leg. At first she was too scared to even think about it but she also found herself curious. She wanted to explore all of Naruto's body.

"Um, ca-can I take off your pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-"

"Pants?"

Hinata nodded, immediately bringing her hands to her face, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. Naruto smile and got up off her for the first time since the entire thing started. When she sat up, she was able to see just how stiff he actually was. He noticed her stare and bent down to kiss her forehead. This was all that Hinata needed to get rid of her fears once again and continue.

She reached over with a weak hand and began to undo the top button. The zipper was the hardest part of all. As she undid it, her hands glanced against him, causing him to inhale sharply. Once she got his pants unzipped his penis practically popped out, nearly pushing out of the hole in Naruto's boxers.

Hinata had never seen an actual penis before and to have one so close to her made her feel dizzy. Naruto tried to help her calm down by saying, "I can take off the rest for you. Can you take of yours so I won't have to mess around with the straps on your leg?"

Hinata instinctively closed her legs and covered herself. "Naruto, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet."

Naruto realized that she was still so shy. So he said, "How about I turn around, you can get yourself ready and get under the covers. I won't look until you say it's ok." Hinata agreed. He then turned around and waited. As fast as lightning she undressed and was under the covers, just in case Naruto tried to peek.

"You can look now," she said quietly to him. When he turned around, completely naked, Hinata sat up in shock. In front of her was a man's naked body, NARUTO'S NAKED BODY, and she was extremely scared of what was going to unfold. Naruto walked over to the edge of the bed and let Hinata stare. He had done the same with her breasts. It was such a new experience for both of them that they needed some time just to digest everything that was happening.

"Ca-can I touch it?" It was a very bold question for her to ask; just the fact that she was able to say it told Naruto that she was letting him into her heart. She trusted him.

Naruto nodded quickly as Hinata had already started to reach out. She put her hands on him gently. The first thing she noted was how hard he was. It almost felt like a rock. As she ran her hands over him, much to his delight, she noted how different parts of him felt. The difference between the tip and the neck was vast. That's when Hinata remembered that she'd heard many girls talk about stroking it. She tried it, making sure to not squeeze too hard. She held him firmly, and tried it again carefully, experimentally. This innocent act made Naruto shudder and even moan a little.

Hinata immediately stopped thinking she had hurt him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would hurt."

"No, no. Believe me Hinata, it didn't hurt. It's felt REALLY good. Can you do it again?'

"Yes I think I can."

As she took him in hand again, Naruto's pulse quickened. He was experiencing a sensation like no other. The pleasure that radiated from Hinata's actions quickly put him in a blissful state. Naruto wanted to make her feel good too so he reached for Hinata's nipple through the covers that she still held to herself, and began to rub and tug at it. She too felt pleasure from this and began to stroke him faster. Eventually Naruto couldn't stand it anymore and took a step back.

"Can I join you?" he asked as he pointed at the bed.

Hinata was tremendously nervous but was able to squeeze out a tiny "yes" that was nearly inaudible to Naruto. She held the covers open to him. He walked forward and climbed onto the bed, and positioned himself above Hinata, but unlike last time, he settled between her legs. Hinata was burning with embarrassment at the sight of Naruto above her while they were both naked. She felt like she was going to faint again but her newly obtained courage butted in and kept he conscious.

"Naruto, I don't really know anything about this so please take care of me."

"To tell you the truth Hinata, I have no clue either. I've never done this."

They both looked at each other. They were both a bit scared but they also wanted it to happen. "Well," Hinata started, "I know you're supposed to put it inside of me but it's so big that I don't think it's going to fit."

Naruto thought about it also, "It's not? I thought that a girl's privates were supposed to be able to stretch a little to take it all in?"

Hinata shook her held, "I know but the hole is really small that I don't think it will."

Naruto understood that Hinata was still not emotionally ready to let him look at her "down there," but if he could figure out a way to judge how wide it was he could maybe come up with a way to make it easier on them both.

"Can I touch you there so that I can try and see how big it is?" Hinata shrunk a little from uneasiness but still nodded her agreement. Naruto then felt his way down and tried to find her entrance. First he felt the skin that surrounded the opening. He gently used his fingers to try and spread the skin open. He then found some sort of little round piece of skin that was very hard. Her whole body jumped when he came in contact with that hard little knot. When he looked at Hinata she had her eyes closed tightly and was holding on to his neck rather firmly. He decided it would probably be best to leave that alone for now.

When he travelled a bit lower he found her opening. He tried putting his finger in it but as he did he felt the walls clamp down around him. "Hinata," he whispered quietly, "I need you to relax and let me in."

"But I can't. It feels weird."

"Does it feel bad?"

"No, it feels good but I'm just not used to someone else being there."

That's when Naruto remembered that when he had kissed Hinata on the head she had relaxed and then felt confident enough to touch his erection. He figured that maybe the same thing would work in this instance. He lifted himself to kiss Hinata. She began to melt at first but soon after began to kiss him back. She held on to him tighter. Her hands held on to his back as she started to relax.

As their kissing increased, Naruto noticed his hand began to get wet. He didn't know what it was or if it was normal but he thought that he could use the wetness to enter her more smoothly. It felt to him as if she had relaxed a bit so again he tried to enter her. She felt him but tried at ease.

Slowly, gently, he pushed his finger inside her. When Naruto was inside, it felt completely different to him than the outside of her did. The walls were softer and he could even feel other parts of her body. This exploration though, did not go unnoticed as Hinata's excitement rose. Every movement Naruto made inside her sent millions of tingles that increased her overall pleasurable experience. She didn't think her insides were this sensitive, she hadn't known what to expect, but now, she was learning.

As Naruto began to exit he detected that her opening had gotten a little wider than it was before. "How did that feel Hinata?" he asked tentatively.

"It was . . . it really . . . it felt good," she said between breaths.

"Well it seems to have gotten bigger ever since you relaxed. Maybe I'm suppose to play with it for a while until it's big enough?"

"Well, ok." She'd liked what he'd done so far, and now he was offering to do more for her? She waited anxiously for him to start.

Naruto started to touch her again, easily inserting his finger into her this time. This time he rubbed his finger a little harder up against the inside of her. Hinata got more and more aroused as the seconds went by. She grabbed onto his hair as he continued to please her. Naruto started to move faster as he tried to enter and exit her quickly. Hinata moaned loudly, making a sound he'd never heard come from her before. Naruto took that as a very good sign that he was doing everything right.

"Your juices are overflowing."

With a red face Hinata said, "Maybe that means that I'm ready?"

"Ok then I'm going to try and put it in ok?"

Hinata took a deep breath, hugged him, and nodded. Naruto grabbed himself and tried guiding it the best he could between Hinata's legs. Hinata's whole body would twitch every time he made contact with her. It felt vastly different than his fingers. His fingers had been long, and narrow, but what he was trying to insert into her now, was blunter, and much thicker. Naruto was enjoying the new sensations he was feeling as he cautiously and carefully attempted to enter her. When he found the right spot he didn't dive right in, he stayed outside and moved just a little, continuing to rub himself against her.

Hinata was getting very stimulated by this and soon had her legs wrapped around Naruto. Even the slightest touch was explosive to her. She pulled him in closer, willing him to enter her. Naruto understood the message as he began to push his hips forward.

Every millimeter that he moved into her caused a volatile lust to grow in him. They could feel each other in the most intimate way. Hinata hugged Naruto tighter, only to have him enter her faster. Once he was completely in, Hinata finally let out the breath she had been holding. It hurt her a bit at first but then, it turned wonderful. Naruto found the whole experience extremely gratifying. The pressure and the warmth of her body surrounded his erection. It was like nothing he'd ever imagined.

"It fit," Hinata said in a small surprised voice.

"Yeah. I think I'm supposed to move around now.'

Hinata got a bit scared, "What do you mean? I thought this was it?"

"I remember that in one of the books that Jiraiya MADE me read, he wrote about the guy 'rapidly repeating they initial joy of entering his wife' or something like that."

"Should we try that?"

"I guess so. It doesn't hurt right?"

"No it feels very good."

"Well if I do it again it should feel good too right? It would be like my finger just bigger."

"Ok, let's try it."

Naruto pulled himself out of her and found that even that felt GREAT to him. Both of them shuddered a bit as they separated. Naruto didn't completely exit, but had withdrawn himself enough that when he pushed his way back into her, he slid in much easier.

Just as Jiraiya's book had stated, the sensation was again very pleasurable. Naruto began to repeat this action and to both their surprise, the sensation actually heightened. He could feel Hinata tighten up but this time he kept silent because the added pressure felt incredible.

He picked up his tempo as much as he could. The thrill of it all had put him into overdrive as he tried thrusting deeper and harder. To Hinata, anything and everything that Naruto did made her feel like she was in the clouds. Her legs were wrapped around him very tightly now and her hands were holding on to his shoulders. She closed her eyes and could better feel their connection.

Naruto soon felt something stir inside of him. He wasn't sure what it was but it made him more excited. Hinata also seemed to be reaching a sort of peak.

"Hinata, I feel strange."

"Me too—but it feels really good."

"Is it something bad?"

"I don't think so. I heard that when two people are joined together they will reach a high that will send them into the heavens." Naruto just shrugged and continued doing what he was doing.

A few moments passed by and Naruto felt as if he was going to burst. Hinata started feeling her muscles contract and relax fairly quickly. It was a sensation that made them feel just as Hinata said. Naruto began to plunge as fast as he could, wanting to let all of his passion run out of him.

"Naruto, Naruto, I, I, I love you," Hinata yelled out!

"I love you too Hinata!"

Naruto bought his head down as their foreheads touched. They stared deep into each other's eyes. Neither could believe just how much love and lust they had for each other. They kissed each other passionately as they crossed the threshold of pleasure together.

Hinata let out a loud moan that echoed in the apartment. Naruto growled as his released himself into Hinata. She felt herself vibrate, from head to toe. Right between her legs she could feel Naruto's manhood throbbing wetly. It was a moment of delight for both of them.

. . .

It was already late into the night as Naruto once again ejaculated inside Hinata. They had been going at it ever since. They tried new things and even tried to see what their limits were. They wanted to get to know each other's bodies fully and, to them, this was the best way to do it.

They lay side by side, taking a moment to catch their breath. "Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Did I tell you that I love you?"

"Yes Hinata, more than 20 times already."

She smiled. She was much stronger than she was before. Naruto was with her and she loved him. It was everything she could have ever asked for. "Well I'm not afraid to say it anymore, I love you."

_**A/N**_: CONGRATULATIONS! You led Naruto to Hinata and a very sweet innocent experience. Good for you! But if you'd like to try for someone else, go back to the beginning and try again. Thanks for reading/playing!

* * *

(**43SAKURA MISSION**) "I guess I can help Sakura with the old people," Naruto finally said, thinking that spending a day and a night with Sakura might be quite pleasant, and maybe even a little fun.

"All right Naruto. I'll put you down for that mission." She wrote Naruto's name in the mission log, then ripped off a piece of paper and wrote a quick note. "Sakura should be home now getting ready to leave. Get your things, go to her apartment and give this note to her. The two of you can leave as soon as you're packed."

"Right Granny Tsunade! I won't let you or the old people down!"

"STOP CALLING ME GRANNY!" the Slug Queen bellowed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Naruto said as he backed carefully out of the office. Once outside, he made his way home quickly to pack his few things to go on the mission with Sakura.

…

Naruto knocked on Sakura's door. She opened it and was quite surprised to see him. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going on your mission with you!"

"Lady Tsunade never told me you were coming along."

"I went to see her earlier for something to do. She gave me some options and I thought I'd help you out. That is, if you want me go to with you," Naruto made the saddest face he knew how to make.

"Oh all right Naruto. I'm just about ready to leave."

"Oh yeah, and she wanted me to give you this," he handed her the note Tsunade had given him.

Sakura read it and said, "Ok then. We'll get going shortly. Want to come in while I get my stuff?"

"Sure," Naruto said as he walked in to her apartment. "What did the note say, or is it none of my business?" Naruto asked.

"It was just Lady Tsunade letting me know that you were indeed given permission to do this mission with me. She wanted me to know that you weren't just coming along to goof around."

"Huh?" Naruto thought_, "I'd like to do more than goof around with Sakura. Hehehehehehe…"_ "Oh, yeah. I wouldn't lie to you Sakura! You know me better than that!" he said.

"That's true. I'm ready to go. Are you?"

"I am." Sakura locked her door and the two shinobi left for their mission.

…

During the time they walked, they both reminisced about how great it was being part of Team 7, which was now technically "Team Kakashi." They laughed about what a huge perv their former sensei still is. They also complimented each other on how they both had matured – skill wise – and that they both were impressed with each other's abilities as shinobi. Naruto even said, "Just think Sakura, you're so skilled as a medical kunoichi now that if I say something or do something stupid, that you could punch me in the face, then heal it and punch me again!" They both thought that was kind of funny, but Naruto thought that she really COULD do that if she wanted to.

As they traveled, Naruto was quite pleased at how much closer he and Sakura seemed to be getting. But still, in the back of his mind, he thought about how much he'd like to "goof around" with her.

The shift they spent working with the geriatric patients wasn't anything like Naruto thought it was going to be. He was BUSY all the time! He HAD to create some shadow clones to clean up the messes he was making as he was making them. He barely saw Sakura as she was constantly on the move, mending broken hips, tending to feedings, bathing residents, and anything else that needed to be done. But the one thing he noted when he DID see Sakura, that she seemed to be looking at him in a friendly way. He'd smile at her and wave. She's always smile and wave back. It made Naruto feel a little 'warm' when these little things happened, but his attention was soon yanked back to his duties and the current mess he had to clean up.

By the end of the day, both were glad to be done with their work. They chatted happily as they walked to a local hotel where they were to be housed. The problem they ran into was, there was originally only supposed to be one person assisting from the Leaf, therefore, there was only one room assigned to them. They'd have to share. Naruto was actually quite happy about that.

They ate some dinner together, both too tired to talk much, but that didn't matter. Both felt comfortable enough with each other not to have to talk all the time. Naruto said, "Sakura, your eyes look sleepy."

"All of me is sleepy Naruto."

"I am too. Who knew taking care of old people was such hard work!"

"You really impressed me today you know."

"What? With all the messes I kept making? I swear those food trays were slippery!"

Sakura laughed, "No, I was impressed with how you kept trying to do the right thing when it was obvious that you were out of your element. It says a lot about you." She gazed at him admiringly.

Naruto, being quite the dunce, didn't notice HOW Sakura was looking at him, that is, until she leaned over and gave him a very small kiss on the mouth. His eyes went wide as he stared at her. She was looking at him like she was waiting for him to say something. So he did. He said, "Uh, Sakura?"

"Yes?" she said invitingly.

"Would you like to,"

"YES!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed Naruto by the front of his uniform and jerked him completely out of his seat. Naruto didn't even know what Sakura had said YES to, but whatever it was, he was going along with it. He didn't have much choice!

Before he knew what was happening, they were in front of their hotel room door. Then finally, Naruto knew what Sakura was saying YES to, and in his mind he said, _"WOOWOOWOOWOOWOO!"_ as she unlocked the door and dragged him inside.

As soon as they were inside and the door was shut, Sakura flung herself at Naruto. She flattened him against the back of the door and kissed him wildly. Naruto's mind was working in overdrive as he kept thinking; _"Sakuraiskissingme Sakuraiskissingme,"_ and then he suddenly found he didn't know what to do with his hands. Should he touch her; should he grab her and throw her around? He wasn't sure what to do so he put his hands on her face, opened his mouth widely and kissed her deeply. Sakura sighed, exhaling through her nose. Then he felt her hands grip the sides of his jacket and pull him aggressively against her. Naruto grunted into her mouth.

She suddenly pushed him away from her, panting, looking at him like she was going to eat him alive. He said, "Sakura…"

"What," she said sexily as she started to walk toward him like she was stalking him like a jungle cat.

"I think this is awesome and everything, but are you sure…"

"Shut up Naruto," she said and she charged him. He saw her coming and opened his arms to her. When they collided, he picked her up, spun her and headed right for the bed that he didn't know he was going to share with her. He thought he'd be sleeping on the floor, or in a chair, or in the bathtub, but now, he knew he was going to be doing more than sleeping in the bed they were going to share.

He put her down on the bed, almost dropping her on it. She bounced slightly on it, never taking her eyes off him. She gave me a "come hither" stare. Naruto didn't make her wait. He jumped on the bed with her, kissing her rapidly. He kissed the side of her face, grazing her ear with his nose, traveling, open mouth kissing her neck, making her squeal, giggle, and pull at his clothes. He sat up, unzipped his jacket and yanked his arms out of it. She tore at her clothes, removing them quickly, leaving nothing but her underwear still on. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and after almost getting tangled up in it he finally found his way out of it. "Naruto, you've grown so much. Look at you!" she said as she admired his physique.

"Sakura, you've grown in all the right places!" he said, causing her to giggle again. Then he fell forward onto her, kissing her neck and moving his way down to her breasts.

"Ohhh, that's good," Sakura said encouraging him. "But I think you need to get rid of those pants you're wearing."

He got up and said, "Right!" then ripped open his pants as fast as he could, kicking them and his underwear aside ungracefully. He stood there for a moment, facing her with a massive erection. Sakura's eyes bulged, and she smiled widely at him. He dove on the bed with her, and pulled her underwear down quickly. He said, "Get that bra off. Those things drive me crazy! I don't know how to get them open!"

"Yes!" Sakura said as she partly sat up to unhook the back. When she did, she flung it sideways, where it landed on a lamp.

Naruto paused for just a moment to take a good look at her. He saw her chest rising and falling, her thighs trembling slightly, her eyes unmistakably looking at him like he was the most incredible man in the whole world. He forgot all about how tired he was earlier. He was about to have an incredible experience with the one girl who was always in his fantasies. He never felt better in his entire life! His bad day had suddenly gotten very, very good. Nothing could possibly go wrong!

She held her hands out to him. He clambered on top of her quickly and positioned himself between her legs. Before he went any further, Naruto said, "Sakura, are you sure," but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Sakura had reached between the two of them, grabbed his ridiculously aroused member and guided him right into her. She let out a long, "ooooooo," sound as Naruto finished pushing the rest of his length inside her. Then she said, "Yeah…" as she looked him in the eye.

He couldn't believe what was happening. But then his body took over and he began moving inside her. He started gently, but Sakura wasn't having any of that. She wrapped her legs around his hips and began to pick herself up off the bed to meet him, "Faster! More! Keep going!" she said as she practically hung from him.

"YES!" Naruto said as he focused his chakra and began pumping into her faster.

Sakura said, "Oh yeah, that's it. Give it to me Naruto!"

"I will!" he said as he used one hand to pick her up off the bed and hold her against him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders, her thighs around his hips, her back now lifted off the bed. She threw her head back and groaned long and lush as the bed they were on groaned from their efforts.

Sakura snapped her head back to him and said, "Put me down!"

"Why?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

"I wanna do something."

"Ok!" he said wondering what Sakura wanted to do. He hoped it was even BETTER than what they had been doing.

She wiggled out from under him and then said, "You lay down on the bed. Put your feet on the floor."

"Ok," he said as he did as she said. Then Sakura put her left leg on the outside of his right thigh, then she stretched her right leg across him and put her foot on the bed beside his left hip. Then she lowered herself onto him. "Oh GOD, that's AWESOME!" Naruto said as he felt her heat wrap around him.

"Then you're REALLY going to like this!" Sakura said. She rose up as high as she could and slammed herself down on him. Slowly back up, plummet back down.

"Oh yes, that's GOOD!" Naruto said as he put his head back and enjoyed what Sakura was doing to him.

As her speed started to increase, Naruto looked at her face. She had her eyes closed, her mouth open slightly, and he loved how her breasts bounced a bit as she plunged down on him. She was concentrating, and her momentum was picking up, but unfortunately for Naruto, so was the force with which she slammed herself down.

Though he was enjoying himself immensely, Naruto felt like he was getting a bruise all over his pelvis. Soon, it started to hurt. He thought, _"I'd better tell Sakura it's time to switch it up, because she's going to kill me if she keeps this up."_ He looked at her concentrating face and said, "Sakura,"

"Shh," she said as she increased her speed again.

"Sakura, can we change positions?"

"Not yet. Gimme a minute,"

He wanted to give her what she wanted, but he was REALLY starting to feel pain in his pelvis. "Sakura? It's just that,"

"ALMOST…." She said as she rose and fell quickly.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Naruto yelled, and then an audible *SNAP* was heard. Naruto screamed at the same time Sakura did – him screaming in pain, her, because of her orgasm.

Naruto panted and looked at her. He didn't want to move, he didn't want her to touch him. He thought, _"My God, she BROKE something in me!"_ as he lay there in tremendous pain. But he looked at the absolute pleasure still shimmering on her face and he held his breath, waiting for her to come back from her moments of bliss.

Shortly, she put her hands on his chest and looked down at him. "Mmmmm, Naruto that was wonderful."

He still panted in pain. He said, "I hate to say this Sakura, but YOU BROKE ME!"

Her eyes shot open. She said, "WHAT?"

"BROKE! Something's broken!"

"Oh my God," she said as she stood up very carefully, then looked down at the damage she'd done to him. What she saw embarrassed her to no end. Naruto's pelvis was not evenly matched, and was quickly blackening with a large bruise. She held her hands over the area that seemed to be the worse off and said, "Oh Naruto. I'm so sorry!"

He whimpered, "It's ok, I'll forgive you. There's something broken isn't there?"

Too embarrassed to look at him, she said, "Yes. But I can fix it! I'll fix it and you'll be fine in a little while!"

"What's broken, tell me it's not my,"

"Uh, no, it's not that. That still seems to be working absolutely fine." Naruto glanced down and saw that to his surprise, even through the pain he felt, he was still quite aroused. "It looks like I was a bit too aggressive, and I seem to have broken, uh…your pelvis."

"My pelvis?"

"Yeah. One break, two hairline fractures. But I've got this! I'll take care of it and you'll be good to go in no time!" She made some hand seals and then held them over his blackening pelvis, pouring healing chakra into it to stop the internal bleeding and knit the bones back together again.

She worked on him for a few minutes. She said, "I am so sorry. I guess I just got carried away."

Naruto said, "Don't worry about it Sakura. It was worth it, because I was with YOU." She blushed slightly as she continued to administer first aid to him.

"You know," she paused, "as soon as I get you healed up,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take care of this," she said pointing to his still semi-erect penis.

"Good." he said as he sat back and watched her as she worked on him.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was happily watching Sakura's head as it bobbed up and down in his lap. His pelvis healed, it didn't take him long to receive incredible satisfaction courtesy of Sakura's skilled hands and mouth.

Afterward, both shinobi lay on the bed wrapped around each other. Naruto was positively glowing. He lay there with the girl of his dreams and fantasies wrapped tightly in his arms. He never would have imagined he would ever have such an intimate experience with her. He'd fantasized about it thousands of times, but never once did his fantasies include her breaking his bones while she had sex with him.

_**A/N**_: GOOD JOB! Landing Sakura is a big deal for Naruto. You can actually find another encounter with her in this story if you start over again and make all the right decisions! Good luck!


	3. Chapter 3

So you've tried the story have you? If you have, we'd love to know how your story ended. We would appreciate it if you would review this MASSIVE "crossroads" story and tell us how you did. Did you end up getting Naruto some boo-TAY? (MH: "Boo-TAY" is French for "bottom.") Did you die a horrible death? Did you get kicked out and have to start again? Please let us know so we can post your ending (we'll keep your identity a secret *wink wink*) in a poll for everyone to see.

Again we encourage you to try this multiple times and see if you can make it through, making different decisions each time. There is a path to EACH PERSON listed in the first chapter. Your job would be to find each of those paths. Try multiple times and see if you can find them all.

Finally, we'd like to know, if you'd like to see another one of these "crossroads" stories. If you would, would you be interested in any of the following:

Female character from Naruto in a crossroads story.

Another male character from Naruto in a story.

How about a Bleach Decisions story? Would you like to see a male or female from there go through one of these?

How about multiple characters from Bleach or Naruto.

How about one character pursuing another through many different obstacles.

If you're interested in seeing any of these, please send a PM with your suggestion.

We hope you enjoyed this story/game. We enjoyed writing it.

**AND NOW BACK TO THE WITTY REPARTE:**

TT: It's officially over! I don't have to type anymore! I can go to bed early again!

MH: You make it sound as if you go to bed early on a regular basis.

TT: Well, I TRY to, but some people keep me awake too late!

MH: Not my fault.

TT: LIAR!

MH: FIRE.

TT: That's not what I said, but FIRE anyway. Before I lose my mind completely, which lemon did you like the best?

MH: I liked the Sakura one the best because of the way the situation evolved.

TT: That was a pretty good one. Quite HOT too.

MH: And you?

TT: I actually like a couple of them,

MH: ONLY ONE!

TT: DAMN! OK! If I could only choose one, I think I would go with the Hinata one, because I enjoyed the whole innocence of it all.

MH: You just WANT to be innocent, but you're failing- epically.

TT: FINE!…well SOMEONE had to write all the sticky details in the lemons. You can't be too innocent when you write that stuff. YOU should know.

MH: …maybe…

TT: I think I wanna do another one.

MH: I don't! Not anytime soon! I'm too tired!

TT: You're tired? Remember, I'm the one who doesn't sleep with all these ideas whizzing around my brain all the time. I think I need to learn how to relax. I seem to have forgotten how.

MH: (issues.) OW!

TT: I smackified him. He deserved it.

MH: I think I should get out of here before I get any more beat up.

TT: If you'd just keep your comments to yourself, you wouldn't get hit so often! But it is a good idea to get going. Maybe we'll see everyone back here again sometime soon.

MH: I don't know about 'soon…' but ok.

TT & MH: Thanks for reading and playing!


End file.
